Kokoro no Uta: The tale of the Shinigami Witch
by Yozora Nozomi
Summary: [OCxHitsu]A young girl named Mizuki, finds herself from earth to a new life in Soul Society. Ending up 3rd seat to Hitsugaya, she goes on a mission with her new friends to find out about the tale of the shinigami witch
1. Chapter 1: Mizuki

Finally! updated some stuff and i finally got hold of a good storyline! and this one i must keep and not change... worked so hard cant change anymore...  
And if anyone thinks its wierd they can just stop reading then, just posting this up so people can just read on thier free will n.n  
Well... enough blabbing onto the story!   
**

* * *

**

**Kokoro no Uta - The tale of the Shinigami Witch **

**Chapter 1 – Mizuki**

_Can this day get any worse? Already a detention for just being too quiet… what is that? It's not like a school rule to stay quiet the whole day and think! Well… I do intend to daydream and all but still! But might as well go before I get even more trouble and they tell mum and… ohh please don't tell dad! Man, if he knew he would just kill me for that! Ohh Mizuki… Mizuki… what are gonna do…_

"Mizuki Miyazaki! I already gave you a detention for being quiet, don't want another after school now do you?"

"No ma'am…"

"Well then stop it and copy all this down onto your workbook"

"Yes ma'am"

She sat down as the whole class just started laughing as they stoped what they were doing as they looked at her with a 'such a loner' look as they teacher slammed her ruler on the desk which got everyone's attention, Mizuki then rubbed her eyes while no one was looking as she got her pencil in her hand and wrote all the math question on the whiteboard.

When school was over she walked up to this big door with a sign that says 'After school DETENTION room' as she sighted a little as she opened the door to see her math teacher sitting on their chair with a bunch of other students in her class all looking at her, she just ignored them as she went to the very far table in the corner of the room as her teacher gave her a paper and pen as she went to the whiteboard and started writing

"For those who are hear today, I would like you to write at least 20 times whatever you have done wrong to be here and how you can improve on it. Now start! You only have half an hour to finish"

The teacher then sat back down as she read the magazine as the other students in the room just started writing as they passed notes to each other, Mizuki just yawned as she started writing

"_The reason that I am here today in this detention is because I was too quiet and ignoring the teacher (yeah right). How I can improve on this bad behaviour is to simply answer to what the teacher has asked or told me to do and to do as much work as possible to make her satisfied…" I swear just thinking about what I'm writing makes me feel awkward; I haven't done a single thing yet I write all this! Teachers these days… what ever happened to those nice, sweet, kind, always there to help you teachers? Like they just suddenly disappeared from this world or… Uhh ohh, here comes Mrs Agro_

The teacher walked past as Mizuki almost finished her 5th time writing as she leaned over her shoulder as it gave Mizuki shivers down her spine as the teacher stood back up as she walked past, she sighted as 15 minutes flew by as she was writing her 20th sentence

"Finally, I'm finished"

"Let me see"

The teacher said as she snatched it off her as she put her glasses back on as her eyes moved left to right for a couple of seconds, she then nodded as she got her red pen from her t-shirt pocket as she signed the paper and put it in front of Mizuki's face as she smiled evilly

"I hope to never catch you daydreaming in my class ever again Mizuki Miyazaki, and if you do I'll make sure to tell you parents everything about it…"

Mizuki smiled in a weird way as she ran out of the class and got her bag outside as she put her bag on her shoulders as she walked out of the school sign that says 'Karakura Ichiko College'. She just stood in front of the sign as she clenched her hands that were shacking as she kicked the sign, her foot started turning red as she was hopping around the place from the pain.

When Mizuki started walking home she was mainly looking down on the concrete as tears started falling from her eyes as she got her elbow to block her view, she started rubbing her eyes as she finally arrived at her house. She got into her pocket and got her keys as she opened the door and walked inside

"Okaeri Okasan, Otosan (I'm Back mum, dad)"

There was no response. Mizuki just turned her happy smile back into a frown as she went up to her room and slammed the door as she put her bag on the floor as she fell on her bed face down, she then stayed there as she hugged her pillow and looked up at this photograph on her desk next to her computer with a little girl and this older lady smiling as they hugged each other. She then reached for the photo as she got a hold of it and started hugging it

_Many things has changed since you left… Already I'm struggling in school, struggling with my own life and.._

"Mizuki? Mizuki you home?"

"Hai Okasan (yes mum) I'm just in my room"

"Well then get your butt down here and do all the dishes!"

"Hai Okasan…"

She then put the photograph back as she opened the door and went downstairs where her mum was cooking dinner and her dad was watching baseball on the TV screen, her mum then suddenly noticed Mizuki standing there as she put her cooking tools down as she went up to her and crossed her arms

"And why are you late young lady? You know that straight after school you come home and do your housework?

"I had… to stay back today…"

"And why is that?"

"Because… I had this detention and…"

"What? You had a detention young lady?"

She looked surprised as she went up to Mizuki and slapped her in the face (she was used to it cause her mum always did that to her when she did something bad, sometimes she gets her nails and scratches Mizuki on her hands) as Mizuki put her hands on where she slapped her as her dad came in with a shocked look on his face

"Did I just hear what I just herd? You had a detention Mizuki?"

"Hai Otosan… demo (but)"

Her dad just gave her a 'i'm disappointed in you' look as he then turned around as her mum looked at Mizuki then to her husband

"I am very disappointed in your Mizuki, already your failing school and now your being a rebel and getting a detention?"

"It's not like that mum…"

"Then why did you get a detention? For being to quiet in class?"

_That's the exact reason! Now come on Mizuki just tell her "yes mum it was, pretty dumb excuse isn't it?"_

"Well… because…"

"You weren't doing any work haven't you?"

"Well maybe… but…"

_Mizuki!_

"Why you…"

She was about to go for another slap until Mizuki's dad just stopped her hand as she just looked at him with a surprised look

"Honey? What are you…"?

"Mizuki, just go in your room… no dinner for you tonight ok?"

"Hai… Oyasumi (goodnight) okasan… Otosan…"

Mizuki just started climbing up the stairs to her room as she looked down to the floor in disappointment

_Mizuki your such an idiot aren't you? Why didn't you tell the truth? Even though you weren't paying attention in class that's not the reason you had the detention? Ohh Mizuki…_

While she was going up the stairs she could hear her mum yelling at her dad as she stood still and listened to their conversation

"Honey you just can't go hitting her like that? You know she's your child?"

"Even though she's slacking off everything and keeping herself locked in her own mind! A detention prove that she isn't coping anymore, we have to do something dear"

"I understand that, but we could easily get a tutor which might get her grades back up…"

"Don't you know how much money a month is? Around $200 a term! How can we afford that?"

"Will try our best, and maybe that tutor and also help her current issues and can tell us what's happening in her mind, we just gotta know what's wrong with her"

"What's wrong with her? You're going to waste most of our money helping her? If she can't get herself out of there we might as well just put her into foster care!"

"Honey!"

"Don't honey me, I'm sick and tired of taking care of that girl! Ever since that teacher of hers died in that fire accident she hasn't been herself, she dwelling in her past too much! Now if she doesn't get out of that mind of hers I swear I will take her"

Mizuki just stood there in shock as her mum said all that about her as she suddenly ran off into her room and slammed the door, she then locked it as she started crying a little bit as she got her school bag out as she opened it and got her clothes, money bank, various items and of course her photograph as she zipped it up and opened her window as she noticed the full moon as more tears came through her eyes

_She… died in a fire accident? Why… why… why… why didn't anyone tell me that… she's already dead… why… why…_

She then got her photograph of her and her teacher as more tears came out as the tears went on the photograph as Mizuki rubbed her eyes as she turned off the lights in her room as she put her arms and fee through the window as she stood outside her roof, she put the photo back into her bag as she zipped it back up and jumped down from her roof as she started walking to her mailbox.

She looked back for the last time as her eyes started watering again as she rubbed her eyes again and bowed to the house

"Okasan… Otosan… Now you wont have any trouble with your life without me just being in the way… enjoy your life without me"

Mizuki then started walking backwards and she waled away from her house as she watch it get smaller and smaller, when it finally disappeared she then looked forward with a serious look as she started looking around the area trying to remember the place

_How long has it been… since I last visited her house? I know its around here somewhere… at least before I start my own life alone I should at least drop by at her house and pay my respects to her…_

_But still… why didn't they tell me she was dead… they know she was a good friends, or should I say ONLY good friend of mine? Even though she may be a teacher she always told me I was her best student! But when did she die? The last time I saw her was 2 years ago… any day she could of died! I should have at least put my walkie-talkie there to see if they mentioned about it…_

Mizuki kept thinking to herself until she noticed this oval kind of shaped tree in this persons yard as she opened her eyes wide as she then ran up to it

"This tree… I remember"

As she then looked at it and suddenly remembered herself standing under the tree crying, Mizuki then looked to her left where she saw this coke vending machine as she remembers where she used to buy drinks with her teacher after each lesson of karate and fencing. Mizuki smiled as she walked over to the vending machine as she looked at the drinks there and noticed the Mountain Dew, she smiled as she put her hand on the glass

"Ahhh… my favourite drink to get, Sensei (teacher) used to always hate it…"

She then suddenly started crying again as she collapse to the floor as she slides her hand on the vending machine as she was on her knees, she then hit herself in the head as she started smashing her hand gently on the machine

"Why haven't I thought of coming to visit her house? Why haven't I even asked mum and dad about her? I should have been the first person to know her death! Everyone should of wanted me to know first! Why… why..."

She then looked down as more tears came dropping on the floor as she then noticed the floor shacking, she suddenly looked up as she turned to her left as she saw the shadows on the floor.

_Sensei?_

She then looked happily as she looked up to the shadowed figure as her smile turned into a shocked face, the thing she was looking at looked like some kind of monster with this white scary mask on. It suddenly noticed her looking as it started walking up to her

"Why lookie here? Today must be my lucky day…"

Mizuki looked extremely shocked as she started crawling backwards as it stopped all of a sudden as drool came down from its mouth as it smiled

"What a surprise! This one can see a hollow… hello there!"

It suddenly waved happily as Mizuki suddenly got up and started running, it looked surprised as it started following, Mizuki noticed this thick stick on the floor as she grabbed it and turned around and pointed it at the monster

"What… whatever you are! Stay…. Stay away from me!"

"Whoa… this one has the guts to talk to me? I swear this must be a great day, well sorry little girl… but I'm staring to get very hungry just by looking at your frightened face"

Mizuki then looked serious as it looked shocked as she suddenly ran up to the hollow and attacked it, she then jumped back just to notice that it just stood there as it blinked and laughed

"You even tried to attack me! That's so funny! Sorry darling, but that weak thing doesn't do a thing to me. Now stay still as I feast upon you"

It suddenly slashed Mizuki as she suddenly flew quite a distance as she hit a house; she suddenly got knocked out as her eyes started closing

_Don't close your eyes! That things going to eat you up! Mizuki wake up… wake up…_

Then this sudden wind pressure came as Mizuki suddenly opened her eyes to see something black and white in front of her, it wasn't like that hollow creature but instead it looked like a human. It had a sword couldn't get the chance to see the persons face since the street lights shined on Mizuki's eyes. She suddenly rubbed her eyes as she noticed the creature looking shocked as it started panicking

"Don't tell me… that's a sword you got there?"

"Ohh you know this? Then I'm guessing you know what I'm gonna do next…"

It suddenly looked in shock as it started running away but the person suddenly jumped in the air as it slashed the sword on its mask as the hollow looked at her as it suddenly disappeared, Mizuki then tried to get up to hear chain noises as she then noticed this chain that connected to her heart as she wondered where it lead as she noticed this body laying in front of her. She then blinked as she turned the body to the side seeing herself lying there

"Hey what's my body doing on the… MY BODY!"

She suddenly looked at the chain as she fiddled with it and started looking around the place

_My body… it looks dead! Then if my body's lying there on the floor… then what am I doing standing up? Am I dreaming? Yeah I must be… anyway that monster isn't real that guy sure wasn't real... then I guess this is a dream! Yeah... Just calm down Mizuki, just wake up to a nice shiny beautiful day! That's right... just wake yourself up and…_

"You okay?"

I suddenly popped out of my thoughts as looked at the person (though you can't see the persons face) as I suddenly looked at my hands

"Me? Okay? Of course I'm not! What's my body doing on the floor? What's that monster doing around here? Who are you?"

"You seemed confused a bit… but you are actually… dead…"

"Me dead? How can I? If I was dead then wouldn't all these scars be"

She then looked at her arms and noticed all the scars her mum gave her completely gone, she then tried to search for a scar she made from accidentally cut herself from fencing training as she looked all over and couldn't find it anywhere.

"Told you your dead… but its not that bad…"

"But how did I die?"

"That hollow kinda stabbed you in the stomach, which suddenly got your heart along with it… so you really can't go back to your body"

"Well what do I do now? I wanted to go see sensei's house before i… uhh…"

"Before you?"

Mizuki just sweat dropped as she just looked at the floor

"Nothing…"

Thr person then noticed her looking sad to the ground as the person got their hand and put it on her shoulder

"By the looks of your old body… your ran away from home right?"

She then looked at the bag with all her stuff scattered around the place as she just looked away from the person as she stood up and started walking away

"That's none of your buis…"

She then noticed the chains pulling her as she fell back on the floor rubbing her sore bum, they person then laughed as the person went on their knees and put their hand on her head

"From the looks of your arms… your parents did kinda abuse you didn't they?"

"Only my mum… dad was always kind to me though he never wanted to care…"

"Hmm… well since you're a wandering soul now why not go to Soul Society?"

"Soul what?"

The person then got their sword out as they got the tip of their sword and pointed to Mizuki's head, she kinda freaked out as the person then laughed as it suddenly stabbed it on Mizuki's head as light started shining as Mizuki's eyes suddenly closed

_What's with the light? What's is this person doing? Argh, this stupid light... can't see  
_

"Don't worry Mizuki… I'll take you to a better place then this… your time here is over… now its time for you to live in a new life… a better life then ever before…"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Finally! I started this around 7PM and finally finished around 10:30PM! Im getting really tired u.u better go sleep! school tomorrow… Meh…

Well hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R onegai n.n

YN


	2. Chapter 2: The World of Rukongai

Teeeheeee... i guess no one reviewed T.T ohh well! i'll just put up the next chapter**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – The world of Rukongai**

_"Don't worry Mizuki… I'll take you to a batter place than this… your time here is over… now its time for you to live in a new life… a better life then ever before…"_

_How… how did that person know my name? And where did 'it' take me? What on earth is going on! Or should I say what on 'soul society' is going on! What is Soul Society anyways? Never herd that before… I swear this must be a dream! Not like I would abandon mum and dad, and NOOOO way could sensei die from a fire accident, and 100 monsters like that 'hollow' wouldn't just suddenly come! There's no such thing as 'hollows' anyways! So yeah… hopefully I get up already… Hey, why do I suddenly feel awkward?_

Suddenly opening her eyes Mizuki noticed this red slimy thing touching her face as she freaked out for a moment as she starts instantly wiping her face with her fabric bracelet as she starts rubbing her eyes from the bright light

"Yuck! What WAS that red thing! Freaked the living soul out of me!"

She then got her arms and covered the suns light from her eyes as she got her pupil to adjust in the light as she suddenly noticed this long pathway with a bunch of garbage around the area, she then blinked as she noticed she was in an alleyway as she was about to get up until she noticed she something was weighing her down. She then blinked as she looked down where she sat as she noticed a tiny puppy laying on her dress

"Phew, I thought I gained some weight or something!"

She picked up the puppy as she got up and was holding it like it was a little baby, she then poked its head as it started licking her face

"So your little tongue was that slimy thing, you cheeky little puppy"

She said in a babyish way as she was hugging the dog as it kept on licking her, she then put it on the floor as she wiped her face again as it suddenly raised its ears and started running off. She noticed the puppy gone as she sighted and started dusting all the dog fur on her skirt as she walked out of the alleyway and suddenly noticed she wasn't around her neighbourhood, she stood there as she noticed oldern day people walking by as some stopped to look at her. Most of their eyes were shocked as Mizuki just sweat dropped at them all looking at her as she started walking away from the growing crowd

_Okay… where the heck am I? This is surely not the Karakurachou I know of, we don't wear those kinds of clothes. By the looks of the place it looks like I travelled back in time or something cause I surely look odd here…_

She then looked around the place a bit more as she noticed most of the old building structures, the lanterns on top of each building, the oldern days hand drawn signs on some buildings, the small but not straight pathways and small ribbons as they move through the wind. Mizuki looked in wonder as she noticed a bunch of girls her age in kimono's as they looked at Mizuki with those looks girls make when they see clothes they wanna try out as she sweat dropped as she continued walking on the little pathway.

_Is my dream having a dream or what? This is surely a dream for sure! No way is there a town where people wear kimono's everyday… No way are there hand drawn signs… and NO way would there be this path! We got rid of them since it can easily fall off and people use them for weapons. Did mum get me a hypnotist that made me in this dream?_

Mizuki suddenly bumped into an old man as she got out of her deep thoughts as she suddenly panicked as she bowed to him over and over again

"Sumimasen! Hontoni gomenasai! (Sorry! I'm really sorry)"

"Daijoubu daijoubu! It was an accident anyways"

She then noticed he was bending down to pick up his cane as she picked it up and starts dusting all the dirt off as she gave it to him as he bowed.

"Such a kind child"

Mizuki then smiled for once as she continued walking along the path, she was looking around the market area as she hid in another alleyway

_Great! A market place… now more people are going to start looking at me… but maybe I can get away with it and kinda 'blend' in with the crowd_

She then started looking around the alleyway as she noticed this huge raggy old grey cloth on this hanging line, she suddenly had this crazy idea as she pulled it off from the line and grabbed this rope near by and made herself a cape that covered her whole body and covered her feet as well. She then looked at all the window glasses scattered around the floor as she noticed her outfit as she smirked

"Sweeeeeet! I look like Rosa in her disguise from Fullmetal Alchemist! I guess watching a bit of anime does help out!"

Mizuki then giggled a bit as she suddenly stepped out of the alleyway and hid in the crowd as not many people started at her anymore, but instead kinda kept a fair distance from her as most kids were giving her the greasy look. Mizuki just sighted as she just walked through the crowd.

_Maybe the cloth was a bad idea, anyways those kids are starting to freak me out with the greasy look… but if I go back people will just start 'hopefully not' start stalking me, dam… never knew being different can be this awkward… such a lonely way of living_

She then started looking down as she walked out of the crowd and onto a place where barely anyone was around, it was near this riverside as the slowly rising moon was reflecting on the water. Mizuki then noticed as she stopped from walking on the path and went on the steps as she slowly stepped down onto the last two steps as she looked at the river and just started at it, she then suddenly threw her cape into the water as she just watched it as it floated on the water

_Everything… that that person told me… I guess it's actually true then… this must be Soul Society… this must be the better place it mentioned about… a place better than earth itself… Doesn't look like I'm having the best time of my life_

She suddenly curled up into a ball as she put her hands through the water and started splashing, she then laughed once as she got her hands out of the water and continued curling up into a ball

_I can felt the water… I felt the dog licking me… I felt weight on my legs… I bumped into an old man… I couldn't hear the kids saying all those comments about how weird I looked… Guess I'm stuck here_

Mizuki sighted heavily as the cloth wasn't blocking the moon shining on the water as she noticed her reflection in the water, she looked at herself as her head was right below the full moon which was shining bright as usual. She then closed her eyes as she remembered her last moments

_"I hope to never catch you daydreaming in my class ever again Mizuki Miyazaki, and if you do I'll make sure to tell your parents everything about it…"_

_**\\** _

_"What's wrong with her? You're going to waste most of our money helping her? If she can't get herself out of there we might as well just put her into foster care!"_

_"Honey!"_

_"Don't honey me, I'm sick and tired of taking care of that girl! Ever since that teacher of hers died in that fire accident she hasn't been herself, she dwelling in her past too much! Now if she doesn't get out of that mind of hers I swear I will take her"_

_"Why haven't I thought of coming to visit her house? Why haven't I even asked mum and dad about her? I should have been the first person to know her death! Everyone should of wanted me to know first! Why… why…"_

**_\\_**

_"You even tried to attack me! That's so funny! Sorry darling, but that weak thing doesn't do a thing to me. Now stay still as I feast upon you"_

_"By the looks of your old body… you ran away from home right?"_

**_\\_**

_"From the looks of your arms… your parents did kinda abuse you didn't they?"_

_"Don't worry Mizuki… I'll take you to a better place then this… your time here is over… now its time for you to live in a new life… a better life then ever before"_

**_\\_**

_Mizuki then started shacking her head as she splashed the water as she noticed her reflection started to wobble as she suddenly put her hands on her face_

"This isn't the life I wanted! Why can't this all just go away and return to normal… when I used to always be happy… when I used to smile everyday… when I used to be the normal Mizuki…"

She curled up into a ball again as she hid her head in between her knees as she stayed quiet, a few moments later she herd a bunch of water splashing as she got her head up high and looked around the area as she noticed a bunch of people around this girl who looked a bit older than her. She then noticed the girl was running in the river as they guys started chasing her, she suddenly ran down this direction as she noticed me as she stopped and got some water on her

"What are you doing out here all by yourself! That's suicide man! Hurry up before those perverted guys find someone cute like you around!"

I just suddenly turned my sad face into a grump face as I stood up and turned my back on the mysterious girl

"You suddenly come splashing water on me, now you start calling me cute!"

"What? Doesn't every girl around here love been called cute?"

"Me, love been called cute? You've got to be crazy"

All of a sudden those group of guys suddenly came as the girl panicked as she grabbed my hand and started running, Mizuki suddenly looked in shock as she started running along with her

"Why are we running?"

"What? Don't you know the danger of us being around those guys?"

"Of course I don't I'm in a very confused situation here!"

"You new around here or some…"

She then stopped speaking since she noticed someone in front of her, Mizuki looked at her and then looked at the guy with blond spiky hair as he was wearing a bandanna, sunglasses and wearing a bunch of gangster clothes.

"Uhh… why did we stop?"

"Cause were already surrounded…"

"Huh?"

She looked around to noticed the people who were chasing us right behind us as the blond haired guy took his sunglasses off as he looked closely to us, when he looked at Mizuki he started going pretty close to her as Mizuki got a bit scared until the girl went in front of her as she looked at the guy with a mean look

"What's the matter with you? Jealous that I like her more than you?"

"No not really… I'm just wondering why a stupid idiotic guy like you is wearing sunglasses at this kinda time? Can't you notice it isn't daytime buddy?"

"Ohh… so we have a tough girl here, how fun"

He was about to touch her until Mizuki suddenly kick him n the stomach, she then grabbed the girls' hand as they started running away. The guys were about to follow until Mizuki noticed a huge crowd of people as she ran through the crowd as people didn't notice her, the girl looked back to notice the gang of boys wondering around the area

"Where did those two go?"

"Looks like we lost them boss"

"YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTIC BAFFOONS! THIS IS THE 7th GIRL THAT ESACPED US!"

"Sorry boss"

"Sorry won't do it, we search tomorrow morning!"

They suddenly gave up as they left back to the riverside as the girl pulled Mizuki as she suddenly stopped pulling her hand, the girl then took a couple of deep breaths as she put her hand on her shoulders

"Thanks, I thought I would get touched by that jerk"

She then noticed Mizuki clothes as she suddenly bopped down and started looking at her from bottom to top

"Whoa… never seen such clothes before… and I thought these fishnet gloves were the latest cool thing!"

Mizuki then got a bit freaked out as she girl suddenly noticed as she stopped everything and bowed

"Ahahaha gomen gomen! I'm into the fashion stuff and all, so… where you from stranger?"

"Uhh…"

Should I say earth? Might be a bit weird… but she looks like a good person to tell… anyways she helped me from those stupid guys

"Herd of earth?"

"Ohh! You must be new to Soul Society then! You just died recently?"

She then looked at me as she suddenly hugged me as I blinked

"My goodness… you died at such a young age… rarely get to see anyone die this young!"

She then stopped hugging me as she suddenly put her hand out as she smiled

"The names Reiko, Reiko Rikkui, but call me Rei. And welcome to the world of Rukongai! Nice to meet you..."

"The names Mizuki, Mizuki Miyazaki. Nice to meet you too Rei"

"You just arrived here today?"

"Yeah…"

"Perfect! Then you can join along and live with my family then, been a while since we had a new family member"

"New… family… member?"

"Ohh that's right! You have no clue about this place right? Well its getting dark and I think grandpa is making dinner tonight, ohh will you join us?"

I have no other place to go though… can't go back to earth now, since I'm officially dead… so might as well stick with her

"Sure, anyways I'm starving!"

"Great! Were having fried rice tonight"

She then got her hand out as she smiled in a sweet way as I reach out for her hand

_This feeling… how long has it been… since a hand was waiting for me to hold_

She suddenly looked at Rei who suddenly flashed into this older person as Mizuki suddenly smiled as she finally got her hand on Rei's hand, Rei then started pulling her as Mizuki saw the same old person as she smiled

_How long has it been… sensei…_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Woohoo! Yet again almost the same time as last time! R&R everyone!

YN


	3. Chapter 3: Fitting In

Yoyo everyone,  
just a little note before i start...  
this Fanfic is but all based on my own imagination regarding Mizuki's own life story... so even though in the last chapter you saw that the hollow said to Mizuki 'i'm gonna eat your up ect' that doesn't really mean it would eat her up, just what i like to call 'a threat' to make her more scared, ok? just wanted people to understand that n.n

Disclaim: I OWN Mizuki Miyazaki and Rei Rikkui, everyone thing else is from BLEACH

**Chapter 3 – Fitting In**

_A new family, a new life, a new world, a new Mizuki… is it good to change yourself? Even though you just died and start a new life…_

"Hello? Mizuki? You there?"

Mizuki blinked as she noticed she was being started by Rei, she started panicking a bit as she scratched her head

"Eheh… i'm here"

"What cha daydreaming about? Guys?"

"What? No! Why would I wanna do that when I'm already confused about this place?"

"Ahahaha just playing with yah Mizuki"

She patted her head as Mizuki just gave her an 'i'm not a puppy' look as Rei then walked in front of her as she walked backwards looking straight at Mizuki as she smiled

"Confused eh? Tell me what your confused about and I'll try to answer then"

Mizuki then looked around the area as she pointed to this crowd in the market

"I don't get it… why are they wearing old and raggy clothes while your wearing that cool t-shirt and that fishnet glove?"

Rei just blinked at she too did look at the crowd and looked at herself

"Simple, they are what you call the 'lower class' or should I say the hobo's, they live out in the streets with less food, less shelter and less clothes."

Mizuki just looked at them, feeling sorry for them as Rei put both her hands on her head, as she looked up a bit

"And I'm classified as the 'middle class' where we do get better stuff then the lower class, but we work like slaves for the upper class."

"Just like history class…"

"What?"

"Ohh nothing… Anyways…"

She then looked at this sign that said 'Rukongai's finest vegetables around!' as she pointed to that sign

"Is Rukongai the name of this place?"

"Correct, this place is Rukongai. Many of the town around Soul Society"

"Soul… Society?"

_"Hmm… well since you're a wondering soul now why not go to Soul Society?"_

_"Soul what?"_

_Soul Society… that person named that place before… hmm guess that's what this world is called_

"Well anyways, you see those huge buildings over there?"

Mizuki looked where Rei was pointing to see this HUGE city with this cliff right next to it, Mizuki looked in amazement as she turned back to Rei as she pointed there

"Mind explaining what it is?"

"Knew you would say that! That city over there is Seireitei, that's the central place for all shinigami's. Shinigami's are but people who protect both souls and humans from their number one rivals, the 'hollows'"

"What are these hollows?"

_Hollow, was that the creature that attacked me… then maybe that mysterious guy was a shinigami…_

"Hollows are these black creatures with a white mask, they can come in many forms and they intend to tease souls by telling them that they would eat them. When actually… they make their souls into actual hollows! They only use the term 'eat' to make souls afraid, which they love to see. Hollows are shinigami's enemies"

"I see… I'll remember that, any other information about this 'Soul Society'? Like maybe what they look like and all?"

"What they look like? Haven't you already seen one already? You should of since shinigami's are the only people that can take people to Soul Society"

"Well I actually couldn't see what the person looked like… since it was around night time and all…"

"Ohh, we can just skip that question till we get home. I've got one at home anyways"

Rei turned back around as she walked right next to Mizuki as they were turning to an alleyway where there was a little boy and girl sitting on this box as they noticed us and started running up to Rei

"Neesan (sister)! Neesan back!"

They both gave Rei a huge hug while Rei was sweat dropping as she patted their heads and turned to Mizuki

"Kana-chan, Haruka-kun, can you tell everyone that we have a new member joining us?"

They both looked at Mizuki with sparkling eyes as they both grabbed her hand as they started cheering and dancing, Mizuki was a bit shocked as Rei just started laughing at her facial expression as the little boy and girl ran off leaving them behind.

" . . . "

"Ohh so forgot to tell you! When you come to Soul Society you officially stay here, and you need to be in a family in order to not become slaved of the upper classes. And since you're here I decided you can join my family"

"A family? Like your own relatives?"

"Relatives? Man I wish I could find them… But here, it's not exactly a relative family. But a family where you stay with new friends of any age, and end up living, eating and sleeping all in one place. But in other words, places where you live in foster care. But the thing is everyone needs foster care since everyone died separately from their own family members"

"Ohh… Okay then…"

_Guess that made sense, so I guess I'm in a brand new family… with people I don't even know… hopefully they all treat me with more respect then what mum and dad gave me…_

Rei started walking forward as Mizuki suddenly followed behind; the alleyway was pretty long as Mizuki finally noticed this oldern style Japanese house as she noticed a bunch of people standing outside. Rei smiled as she ran up to the family pulling Mizuki's hand with hers as they stopped in front of 5 people, Rei then stepped forward as she stood sideways as she was pointing to Mizuki who was looking down trying to hide her shy face.

"Mina! (Everyone) I would like you all to meet Mizuki Miyatsuki!"

"Its Miyazaki…"

"Ohh… well anyways Mizuki just started her life here and Soul Society and doesn't have a place to live, so do you guys mind if she becomes out new family member?"

"Hai! We don't mind"

Kana and Haruka suddenly raised their hands as they smiled with joy, then this guys who looked like a bunch of 20-year-old boys suddenly raised his hands as he winked to Mizuki.

"I don't mind, you just can't say no to this cutie!"

_… Cutie?_

Mizuki just noticed him staring at her as she just looked the other way with a bit of an angry face, then looked at an elderly man and a mother like lady walked with her to Mizuki. Mizuki blinked as she noticed them walking up to them as the elderly man got his hands out and started touching her face.

"Of course I'll say yes, this young lady accidentally bumped into me as she kindly help me get my cane. What do you think Noriko?"

"She seems like a nice child, and of course she did help you out which was really kind, not much people help their elderly these days. So I say yes, is that okay Hiro?"

"Of course, she is welcome here"

Rei suddenly started jumping up and down as she started hugging Mizuki as everyone else started clapping, Mizuki was a bit shocked at all the cheering and happiness as Rei finally stopped as she was holding Mizuki's hand

"Welcome, welcome Mizuki! To the family of Rikkui! But no worries, you can still keep your original last name so you can remember your human life"

_Mizuki Rikkui, I'll just stick with my given last name… anyways, I want to at least keep one important thing about my old family._

"Thank you for letting me join everyone, I really appreciate it"

Everyone then let me inside as they showed me around the house that wasn't filled with many things like a normal house on Earth, there was only needed stuff like chairs and tables instead of pictures on the wall or newspapers scattered around the place. There wasn't any TV's, computers or mechanical stuff around, and there weren't many accessories around to even look at. Rei took me to her room that had two futons (floor beds) on the floor with a window and small box of clothes, it was a very clean room as she suddenly leaned on the window silk as she yawned a bit and scratched her hair

"Not much but at least its better than living on the streets, your bed is over there and if you need clothes to wear you can wear some of mine. Though my clothes 'might' be a little bit bigger for you, unless you want to wear Kyo's clothes"

"Kyo?"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door as Mizuki opened it to see that guy before as he smiled in a flirty way

"You called"

Rei suddenly came in-between us as she gave Kyo her 'get out of my room' look as Kyo totally ignored her and just started at Mizuki. Rei suddenly looked at the floor with her 'angry mark' on her forehead, as Kyo was about to go up to Mizuki until she grabbed him by the ear and started walking outside

"Rei? Kyo?"

A few seconds later Rei came back as she brushed her hands as she sat down on her futons, Mizuki sat on hers as well as she tilted her head on the side as she wondered for a moment.

_Guess she took care of him… Good riddance, he scars me with that 'smile' of his…_

"Rei…?"

"Actually… just stick with my clothes, That Kyo is but obsessed with you now, so keep your eyes open or just stick with me ok?"

"Okay then"

"Ohh and I told everyone to keep it secret for the cute words and all… Since I can tell you hate that"

"Eheh… thank you Rei, you've already done enough for me"

"Enough? Not really"

Silence went for a while as Mizuki stood up and looked through the window, the scene almost looked the same when she ran away from home

_"Okasan… Otosan… Now you wont have any trouble with your life without me just being in the way… enjoy your life without me"_

_Did I do the right thing by leaving them? Wonder what's happening back at home… Did mum and dad notice my dead body? Are they crying for me? Or are they celebrating? I wish I knew what was happing back home…_

"You okay Mizuki? I swear you sure do think a lot"

Mizuki blinked as she sweat dropped again as Rei gave her a confused face, Mizuki then looked outside the window as she clenched her fist

"Rei… why are you doing so much for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You gave me a home, you saved me and you guided me… Why though? Not many people do that to me, unless they were elderly people…"

"Why? Because…"

Rei suddenly gave Mizuki a serious glare as Mizuki sweat dropped for a moment

"Because I can tell you're hurt inside… The way you react to kind people, the way you react to strangers, and the way you react to bullies like those gangsters before… I can easily tell that your past life was cruel, and I hate it when I see someone who could have a good future just suffer like that"

Mizuki blinked as she looked at Rei who was too, looking at the window as she turned to Mizuki and smiled.

"I hate seeing people suffer in front of me… the look in your eyes, the look of the way you smile the way you speak to even me. Reminds me of a friend…"

Rei then shook her head as she suddenly got up and walked to the closet and slide it open and got out a black robe as she showed it to Mizuki

"Heres a shinigami's uniform I found long ago, neat isn't it? I keep it here because sooner or later when I get stronger and stronger, I wanna become a shinigami"

_What's with the sudden change of topics? But maybe I shouldn't ask…_

"Hmm, no wonder why I couldn't see the shinigami! All black! But you wanna become a shinigami?"

Rei put the shinigami robe back into the closet and closed the door

"Yep, that's my current dream I'm chasing. To become a shinigami, so I can help others. They say that you need a pretty good reason to join!"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door as Mizuki was about to open it until Rei stopped her and went to the door

"Who is it?"

"Its Kana, neechan, Dinner is ready! Make sure to tell Mizuki neechan that its Katsudon!"

(Katsudon is a rice dish with chopped up pork flavoured with this raddish and egg sauce) 

"Katsudon? I'll sure to tell her"

"Katsudon? Sounds yummy, but I'll pass for now"

Rei suddenly looked back confused, as she was half way through the door. Mizuki noticed as she sweat dropped as just laughed for a while

"Seems like I lost my appetite, but I'll promise I'll come down if I feel hungry. For now can I take a little nap?"

"Huh? Ohh sure you can, well come down soon before Kyo eats it all up"

Mizuki nodded as Rei ran down the stairs, Mizuki ran out as she noticed everyone starting to chat as Mizuki came back in and closed the door as she leaned on the door and sighted.

_"Can I take a little nap"! What kind of excuse is that? Ohh well…_

Mizuki then ignored her growling stomach as she went through the window and stood on the roof as she laid down and looked at the sky with a mixture of red and orange.

_I'm kind of regretting not to eat with them… but there are so many things on my mind I can't even say 'no' to the dinner…_

She got up and sat on the edge of the roof as she noticed the village as she suddenly noticed Seireitei as she had an eager face

_Hmm wonder if I could take a closer look…_

Mizuki stood up as she jumped on a big tree next to her as she quietly got down and sneaked down the long alleyway, she turned back for a moment

_Hopefully Rei doesn't mind if I have some time alone… I'll come back anyways!_

Near the end of the alleyway Mizuki noticed the two boxes where Kana and Haruka were sitting as she noticed this long piece of wood as she made this bridge from one box to another, she looked at her work of art as she made a thinking pose

_Hopefully no one moves that, it's the only way I can remember where this alleyway is… Ohh I know!_

She got two sticks from the floor as she made an arrow pointing to the boxes that had this sign saying 'this way' as she exited the alleyway and looked back to the boxes

_Now I can tell, anyways the box thing is easily noticeable_

She then brushed her hands with a smile, as she was about to walk off until she noticed she bumped into something hard

"Aww… sumima…"

The person then turned around as Mizuki noticed the person before as her eyes started opening wide

_Uhh ohh… not again_

Guess my fanfic isn't that popular right now T.T ohh well...  
Thanks **Nobody and Haru** for reviewing, though i don't know who you are xD

YN_  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Young Genius

yoyo everyone again! its YN at your service xD

just to tell everyone i post my fanfic after around 3 reviews? so yeah... (since i dont wanna continue if everyone hates my story and all)  


Disclaims: Rei and Mizuki i OWN! the random gang is just a random gang xD not from BLEACH, but everything else e.g. scenary is from the people who makes BLEACH n.n

Enjoy!

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 4 – The Young Genius**

"Well, well… Look what the cat dragged in, it's that cute little pipsqueak"

The leader of the gangster group adjusted his sunglasses while Mizuki just sweat dropped while she scratched her head.

"Eheh… nice to see you again, gotta go!"

"After her!"

Mizuki started running through the crowds of people but still couldn't get those guys off her trail, she turned to an alleyway as she caught a couple of breaths and leaned on the wall hoping they didn't see her.

_At a time like this they just had to appear! Give me a break will yah?_

She then noticed some of the gangsters turning to the alleyway as she panicked and started running down the alleyway, to find herself in a dead end.

"Shimata…(dam) a dead end!"

They suddenly caught up as they all started laughing in an evil way as the leader walk through them and just stood there while he took off his sunglasses and revealed his hideous face

"Guess your surrounded gorgeous, now… why not be a nice sweet little girl and come play with us?"

Mizuki just turned her head as she crossed her arms and looked away from them.

"Hmph, what if I say no?"

He suddenly got a bit angry as he came up to her, Mizuki started taking a couple of steps back until she bumped into the wall. He slammed his hands on the wall as he came a bit closer to her; the gang then started laughing as he suddenly put his face in front of hers.

"If you say no… then I guess I'll make you change your mind"

_This feeling, such a scary feelings… I want to hit him in the stomach again and run… but my feet and hands won't move… but why?_

"So I'll ask you again, will you come play with us cutie?"

_Shut up… shut up… shut up…_

"So?"

_Tatsukete… daremo… (Save me… anyone)_

All of a sudden there was this chilly wind as Mizuki opened her eyes to notice the leader backing off as he started sneezing while he started to shiver, Mizuki blinked as everyone else leaded their shirts to the leader as she quietly walked past them and started running.

_How stupid of them, not even one of them kept their eyes out for me…_

When she was finally out she started running until she noticed someone pulling her from behind, she stopped as her eyes started opening

"Whoa Mizuki calm down! It's like you've seen a ghost or something"

"Rei…"

Mizuki suddenly grabbed her hand as she ran through this huge crowd and suddenly stopped

"Were… safe now…"

"Mizuki? What's the matter? What happened?"

"Those gangsters again, I was just exploring and they found me. They surrounded me as the leader came up to me, he almost touch me…"

Rei noticed her suddenly clenched onto her skirt as she just made a fist as she punched her own hand, Mizuki looked up as she noticed the flames in Rei's eyes. She sweat dropped as she suddenly started walking away, Mizuki followed as she walked next to her

"Rei…?"

"I swear, they've done that to Kana, and now you! I should have dealt with them before when I had the chance! But at least you're not the type of person who would tell me to stop like Kana right?"

"Uhh…"

"Great! Now to show those loser my 5 years of karate training!"

"5… years? Whoa that's a lot of training Rei!"

"Pfft, not really… but anyways to the riverbank!"

"The riverbank? Why there?"

"2 reasons, it's close to their hideout and around this time they would go search for girls there"

"Why are they doing such things? Why isn't the police after them?"

"Remember, this isn't earth. They don't have police here since Rukongai is a free world, but those idiots hunt for girls because they're all hentai (perverts)"

_Disgusting… just disgusting…_

"Okay Rei, let go get them!"

Mizuki started running this time as Rei just blinked as she caught up, she then noticed Mizuki with an evil smile as she suddenly smiled

"What's with the change of mood? You look like a rebel now"

"I guess... it's because i had enough"

_This feeling… so much energy… what is it though… _

"I like, I like! Such a happier Mizuki! Now that's something you don't see everyday"

_A happier Mizuki? Just for getting involved in something? I don't get it...  
_

"Eheh..."

Rei gave out her biggest smile while Mizuki just blinked at it as she started laughing a bit

"Now that's something you don't see everyday! Rei smiling so big, it looks like her cheeks are trying to touch her eyes"

Mizuki started laughing at her own comment as Rei finally stopped, Mizuki noticed as she stopped while she was about to loose balance. She then looked at Rei as she crossed her arms.

"Hey! Why stop all of a sudden?"

"Because were here"

"Huh?"

Mizuki suddenly looked around as she noticed she was standing on the steps to the riverbank, the sun had already set as there was a bit of darkness around the area since the moon was covered by the deep clouds in the sky. She blinked as she suddenly bent down and poked the water

_Whoa… I was too busy thinking to myself I haven't even noticed we were here… man do I miss that feeling of stupidity!_

"Now what do we do? Can't see them anywhere?"

"Ohh don't worry, they'll come…"

Rei then suddenly took a deep breath as she suddenly started screaming with a girly accent

"Ohh what a cruel world I live in! My boyfriend just suddenly broke up with me and now I feel ohh so ever lonely! Ohh I wish there was a nice bulky handsome guy around here!"

Mizuki just started at her with an 'okay…' look as Rei suddenly looked at her and started giggling

"But why must I started crying for such a stupid reason? When my friend here is such a pretty girl and has never had a boyfriend ever! Ohh how much she'd dream of finding her one true love"

"Rei? What ARE you saying?"

"What? That would easily get their attention, just listen"

They suddenly went all quiet as Mizuki suddenly heard a bunch of adult like guys started to giggle as she sighted, Rei just started smiling as Mizuki got up with an angry mark on her forehead

"Great… there's a whole bunch of hentai guys around here… thanks a lot Rei"

"The more the better, they sure seem to be interested in the 'true love' lie. Just listen to them"

There was this little conversation as there was a bunch of people hiding behind this small fisherman's house as Mizuki sighted to their conversation.

"Did you hear what that girl said? She said she's dreaming about her one true love!"

"And I thought only guys were this desperate! I guess I'm wrong"

"From a far distance they sure do look cute"

"I bag the tall one"

"No! I want her"

"Well you guys fight over her, I'll take the small one. Since she's the one who wants her first true love"

"Is she? Then I'm taking her"

"I said it first!"

They suddenly popped out of their hiding spot as a bunch of people started running up to them, Rei and Mizuki just stood there as they suddenly appeared only to find themselves gasping for a moment. Rei noticed them as she suddenly put her hands on her hip and looked at them with an evil look, the leader and squeezed through as he to gasped as Mizuki just ignored them looking.

"You two? You're the ones who were calling all that?"

"What? Don't you believe us?"

The leader then got a bit angry as he took his sunglasses of and threw it at the floor; Rei blinked at his revealed face and started laughing out loud.

"Whoa! Please! Put your sunglasses on! Now I can understand why Mizuki was so scared of you"

He got even angrier as he suddenly threw this sword at Rei, it skidded on the floor as she picked it up and looked at it with wonder.

"Is this a present for me? Why thank you"

"Its not a dam present you witch! I challenge you to a sword fight, but it's not your average sword fight. There's only one rule to obey, which is but no one else to interfere with this fight. So be ready"

Rei suddenly looked at the sword as she looked down

"But what if you don't know how to fight with a sword?"

"What do you mean Rei? If you wanna be a shinigami, you have to know how to fight with a sword!"

Mizuki wondered as Rei scratched her head as she sweat dropped

"I only just started judo… so I don't really know how to fight that well…"

The leader and everyone else started laughing as the leader started pointing at Rei

"You weakling, you wanna become a shinigami but don't know anything about swords! How low"

"Shut up you! Didn't wanna hear that from you!"

She clenched her sword as she was about to run up to him until Mizuki stood in front of her, Rei blinked as Mizuki put her hands on the top part of the sword

"Then let me fight him, I've learned fencing for 4 years. Anyways I wanna teach this guy a lesson for going up to me like I was his toy"

Everyone started laughing even more until the leader put his hands up which signalled them to be quiet, he then laughed for a short while as he pointed his sword to Mizuki

"Then I will fight with you…"

Mizuki looked at Rei with a serious look as Rei just gave her a sad face, She was clenching the sword more as she suddenly let go. Mizuki got a hold of the sword as she started swinging it around as she noticed Rei putting her hands on her shoulders

"Sorry to have to make you fight with him Mizuki…"

"Sorry? Why say that? I've been itching for a fight with this buffoon, but never actually showed my feeling to you"

Rei then smiled as she gave her a thumb up

"Beat him good Mizuki!"

She nodded as she suddenly walked up as he did the same, when they were a fair distance they both pointed their swords to each other while the leader smirked at her

"Before we begin… I'll just say one thing…"

He suddenly clicked his fingers as the gangsters suddenly got a hold of Rei as she started moving around the place trying to make them let go, Mizuki noticed as she was about to run after her until he suddenly stood in front of her

"I recommend you to stay where you are"

"You liar! I thought you said that no one interferes with this fight?"

"What? No one is! They're just doing what they were told to do"

"Why you…"

"But even though, now this game has a choice! If you win, your friend is saved and we will never disturb you ever again! But if you lose… you and your friend are but our slaves for all of your lives…"

"What? That's cheap!"

"Love it when you say that, so what do you say? Will you still fight?"

There's nothing I can do, Rei's held captive and even if I try he'll just fight with me anyways! So I might as well fight, anyways sensei taught me everything she knows! So I have a big chance of winning

"No way I'm backing out of a fight!"

She put her sword in front of her as he just laughed and stood on his side and pointed the sword in front of her, he's sword was bigger and thicker while Mizuki's sword was smaller and thinner. She noticed as she suddenly crossed her arms

"Another unfair thing! Your sword is bigger than mine! Not fair!"

"Ugh… you like to complain don't you? Girls these days… Who cares, just fight"

"No, unless you give me the same sword"

"That's it…"

He ran up to Mizuki as she quickly noticed and blocked his attack, she pushed him back as she jumped back a bit and landed on her knees. He ran up to her again as she blocked it while they were clenching swords

"See? You don't need the same sword as me, you can easily block one of my strongest attacks"

"Hmph, that's because you're attacks are easy to block"

She suddenly moves away as lost balance and fell on the floor, he brushed his face from the dirt while Mizuki put her sword under his chin and made him stand back up. She suddenly got her sword and cut some of his blond hair as she put her sword back under his chin

"Now you listen to me, make your friends release Rei! Or else I'll cut more of your hair"

Everyone just started panicking as they all started running a fair distance away from us

"Uhh ohh… now she's done it…"

Mizuki blinked as she looked back to the leader as she noticed he's head was down while he was touching the place where she cut his hair as he suddenly clenched his fist

"No one, I say no one has ever pushed me to this level… you don't know how long it took me to grow this hair, my parents always cut my beautiful hair… and now look at what you did, all that's hard work…"

Mizuki suddenly sweat dropped as she tried to find his face as she laughed a little

"Gomen…nasai? (I'm really sorry)"

He suddenly slung his sword while Mizuki just jumped back as she tried to land on her feet but suddenly felt this pain and went on her knees, she then looked at herself and noticed that her left foot and some of her body was cut from the attack as she noticed the sudden blood rushing through. She put her left arm around her stomach as she tried to get up but couldn't, she could notice Rei screaming for her as she notice that one of the gangsters knocked her out.

"Rei! You bastards…"

She got seriously angry as she suddenly noticed this pressure on her back as she suddenly got kicked as she started rolling on the floor and fell in the river, she only got on one of her knees as she notice that her sword was missing. She suddenly noticed this sword under her chin as she looked up only to find her sword being wield by the leader while he had his other sword back in its case, he suddenly got some of her hair and cut if off as he laughed evilly

"Now how do you feel? To have your precious hair cut off?"

_Shimata… I shouldn't have done that!_

"I changed my mind about you, that other girl will become our slaves… but you? You will die right here"

_He's going to kill me? Ohh great… what a stupid thing you did Mizuki!_

"Ohh really now? Then before you kill her, you have to go through me"

_Huh? Did I… say that?_

Mizuki suddenly blinked as she noticed someone with black and white uniform in front of her, the leader suddenly got even angrier as he went into his fighting pose

"And when did a exile shinigami use his zanpaktou on people other than shinigami's? That's against the rules you know"

He suddenly looked in shock as he suddenly pointed his sword at the person as he started panicking a bit

"How can a person like you know something like that?"

"Hmm… lets just say people call me the 'Young Genius' of Soul Society"

_The young… genius?_

**To Be Continued**

**  
**

Whoa... now look at all the reviews!

**Anon** - lol well heres the update!

**twentylinelies** - correct! Kokoro no Uta means Heart's Song, you will understand why i named it that later on...

**Haru** - eheheh... well im a newbie and all xD i gotta say this chapter is a bit wierd but later on i promise it will get cool and exciting n.n

**Neko-Kikiru** - aww thanks dude, lol does the story make you unbored? hope its good for BLEACH readers u.u

**Banryuu** - lol thank-you n.n


	5. Chapter 5: Saved Again

yet again i'll wait for another 3 reviews for the next chapter! but maybe some days delaied since i gotta go fix up some thing -pokes Melpomene- lol

and also i dont have those -line- things cause for some reason mines stuffing up -blinks confused-

ohh and this chapter -to me- is the wierdest one... i wont say which part but i got it off this wierd dream i had... so i might of thought it would be fun to put it in my story xD

Disclaims: Rei and Mizuki i OWN! the random gang is just a random gang xD not from BLEACH, but everything else e.g. scenary and Hitsugaya is from the people who makes BLEACH n.n

Enjoy!

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch **

**Chapter 5 – Saved Again… **

_Who… is this guy? A shinigami? But wait… he's wearing the wrong uniform… maybe another person related to a shinigami?_

Mizuki looked at the mysterious person in front of her as she wondered about the person's appearance as she suddenly fell back on the water noticing that she was trying to get back up, she then rubbed her sore back as she noticed the person suddenly coming up to her as it suddenly went behind her and helped her stand up. Mizuki felt a bit awkward as the moon suddenly revelled itself as the moonlight suddenly shined around the riverside, Mizuki noticed as she suddenly looked behind her as she blinked at the sight of her saviour. It was a guy around her age, he was a little bit taller than her, he had this white spiky hair, green eyes and she could notice the sword behind his back. She kept on blinking as he suddenly looked at her with a serious look while he was holding his sword tightly

"Here, leave this muscle head to me while you save your friend over there"

He then released his sword as he faced it down as he noticed the leader was slowly going up to them, the leader suddenly raised his lowered sword as he held it in his position as he gave him an angry smile

"A young genius eh? Don't think I can believe the genius part but surely I can see the young and shortness in you buddy"

"Say whatever you wanna say, but I should warn you… for what I've heard about you and your gang have harass many of the ladies around here, and already I can see a simple example."

Mizuki continued watching as he suddenly got his opposite arm from his sword and signalled a 'go' as she just nodded and ran for Rei, the leader noticed as he suddenly started running to her as he suddenly felt this cold chilling feeling as he noticed that he was right in front of him with his sword facing him. He suddenly gulped for a moment as he jumped back a bit and faced his sword in front of him

"That same cold feeling before… you're the one who let that girl escapes from us that time in the alleyway…"

_The alleyway… that cold feeling that saved me... was him?_

Mizuki was half way to Rei as she turned back to look at the saviour again as she smiled as she continued going after Rei, he's serious face suddenly turned into a smirk as he gave the leader a hard look with his smirk

"Hmph, and I'm ashamed that girl came back for more trouble… But you, you I'm seriously ashamed and disappointed in. A troublesome act you and your bunch of friends do out in these street, surrounding ladies and getting inside their personal space spilling out words that make me sick."

He suddenly started walking up to the leader as his sword slowly raised to his shoulders as his smirking face went back into the serious look as the leader started panicking as he walked backwards focusing his eyes on his.

"And you, use a zanpaktou. A weapon used to save and protect people, against a young lady! That really makes my blood boil, guys aren't suppose to bash up girls, there suppose to treat all types with respect like a real gentlemen. But what do you guys do?"

The leader suddenly tripped over as he started shaking with fear as he's shadows suddenly covered his whole body as he pointed his sword at his face

"Who… who are you kid? Talking all wise like a old fart"

"Guess the 'young genius' title doesn't ring a bell in your head… might as well tell you my name then"

He suddenly put his face closer to his as he smiled like his own age as he suddenly whispered to him, he's eyes suddenly opened as he suddenly got to his knees and started begging for mercy. He grabbed his feet as he started whipping the dirt of his sandals as he's eyes started crying while he was smiling

"Please forgive all my rudeness Hitsugaya taichou! (Captian) No wonder I couldn't notice you, you're the newest taichou around in the Goten 13! Ohh please forgive what I've done!"

Hitsugaya just sighted at his stupidity as he suddenly shook his feet that made him fall on his back as he crossed his arms as he went back into his begging position

"You really think one simple apology can make this all better?"

He gave him a death glare as his green eyes only shined as the moon once again hid in the clouds as the leader started crawling backwards from the frightening view

Mizuki hid behind the fisherman's house as she noticed the guys all crowding around Rei who was placed on one of the steps, they all gathered as they all just gazed as her ponytail was already undone as her long brown hair made them look like they were going to drool soon.

_Yep, there desperate… better get Rei outta there before they end up doing something worse, but how? They're all around her, and even if I mess with them how can I fight with 15 of them? Hmm… I wonder if he could help me out…_

She looked back to her mysterious saviour as she noticed that he was kinda yelling as the leader was bowing to him, Mizuki just sweat dropped at the sight as she looked back

"Maybe not… might as well deal with them myself! I'm not afraid!"

She suddenly got herself on top of the small building as she suddenly threw a rock at one persons head, he was knocked out in seconds as everyone looked up and started pointing

"Hey, it's the desperate one! Get her!"

_Desperate?_

She suddenly jumped down as that person who yelled out to her stood out of the crowd and just laughed at her

"Now, now dear. Why should we fight? Why not just have a single one to one chat about our lives and all, and I'll bet that I'm the right type of guy to be all yours"

_Ohh great, now he's trying to make this day more miserable with that lie Rei told them…_

She just crossed her arms as she looked away from him with a feeling of rejection, the guy just stood frozen as he tears suddenly feel from his face

"Number one… aren't you guys a bit too old for a 14 year old girl like me? Now that's just a bit wrong isn't it?"

A random stone suddenly hit his head

"Number two… from the way you guys treated me and my friend, very bad if you inflict it on our first date. Right?"

Another random stone hit his head

"And number three… you and everyone around here, aren't my t-y-p-e. Understand?"

Another random stone hit his head as it all broke which left him lying on the floor twitching, Mizuki just looked away from him as the crowd looked in fear

"Harsh… that's the first time a girl has ever yelled and hurt him badly, poor Genji"

"Man, that girl's scary… hopefully she doesn't talk about me"

Mizuki heard that comment as she looked at the crowd with an evil look as everyone suddenly started panicking, she started walking up to Rei as they crowd made way until she finally reached her.

_Harsh I know, man I would never say that to anyone… but at least I get to get Rei and take her away from these hentai people_

When she was about to get her she suddenly froze as she put her hands to the side, she suddenly looked back to see someone poking a sword at her back. She fully turned around as she put her hands in the air as the crowd suddenly looked in shock

"Genji? Wh… what is he doing!"

"Dude! What your doing is suicide!"

"Stop! Before she gets seriously pissed"

He just ignored the crowd and gave Mizuki a smirk as he suddenly went behind her as he put the sword under her neck, he then rested his head on her shoulder as he suddenly got one of his arms and flicked her hair. She shook her head that made his hands go back to himself as she looked away from where he rested his head

"So… you must of just came here in Soul Society huh?"

"Why would you know something like that?"

"If you were around the area, your age wouldn't be 14, it would be around 140 years…"

"140…?"

Mizuki looked in surprise as he suddenly started brushing her hair again as she just ignored it this time, the others just looked in jealousy as he suddenly started giggling as his warm breath tickled Mizuki's neck which made her shiver for a moment

"Hahaha… you look but so cute when you look a bit surprised, your attitude, your age, your body, your cuteness… that's my t-y-p-e"

_Yuck! I'm this guy's type? And what... he's around 30? Going for a 14 year old girl like me? Now thats just wrong!  
_

He suddenly turned her around to make her face him as he suddenly made her face rest in his shoulders as she blinked as she noticed he was kinda hugging her, the crowd went wild as they started whistling and cheering as she notice he was gripping her a bit tightly

_Huh? What's this… feeling…?_

She suddenly looked down to notice the tears falling, she panicked for a while as she suddenly pushed him away for a while as she looked down and tried to see his crying face

"Ohh what have I done? Hey uhh… are you okay?"

He then started sniffing as he suddenly looked up with a big smile, then all of a sudden everyone started laughing as Mizuki just looked around the place while blinking in confusion.

"Huh?"

Genji then suddenly whipped his tears as he suddenly put his hands on her shoulders

"Ahahaha! How long has it been since I've felt so relieved!"

Mizuki still looked in confusion as he dropped the sword and looked at the gang as he happily cried

"Gang! I'm sorry for dragging you all down with me and my slavery to the boss"

He suddenly went on he's knees and begged at the group

"All this time… when I just wanted to pay the boss back for saving my throat from being in lower class, and no look at what I've done? Made this small little group turn into a bunch of hentai girl chasing group!"

Mizuki still stood there in confusion as she notice Rei waking up, she ran up to her as she suddenly got up and noticed her hair all over the place

"Where am I?"

"Rei! Are you okay?"

"Mizuki? Ohh yeah I'm okay, what happened?"

"You ask me… I'm already confused"

She suddenly looked back to Genji as the crowd surrounded him as he kept on begging

"And now were almost caught by a taichou, and we might get in a whole load of trouble! Ohh guys please forgive my sins"

Rei also blinked at the confusion as she suddenly looked at Mizuki

"Those guys, there the ones who knocked me out!"

She was about to go attack them until Mizuki stood in her way

"Hold on Rei, just look"

She calmed her down as Rei stood back down as Mizuki kept on listening

"Genji, you know were all good friends with you, and will always be by your side even at tough times like now!"

"But… look at what I've made you guys do with me? We've been living like gangsters and not obeying the laws of Soul Society!"

"So? At least we had fun getting drunk and all, and living like gangsters is fun!"

"Yeah? Why don't we just forget about the boss? And live somewhere else maybe? Other than here in Rukongai? Maybe we can finally find ourselves some girls!"

"Hey… you guys… that's a awesome idea! Why didn't I think of that"

"But… How about the boss?"

The crowd just looked at each others as they looked at Genji who was still on he's knees as someone from the crowd suddenly lended out a hand

"Forget about him, if you hate us living in this life then why don't we just go already? If that makes us and you feel better"

He suddenly looked up as he whipped his eyes and grabbed his hand

"For you guys, I will do anything"

The crowd went crazy as they gang suddenly went up to Mizuki and Rei as they all went on their knees, they both blinked as Genji suddenly got up and put his hands with a 'praying' pose

"You two beautiful ladies, especially you over there"

_What? So I'm a 'other there' now?_

"Thank you so much for making me realise this stupidity! I was a fool, and so was everyone else"

They all nodded

"Please forgive our sins, and we will promise to leave this town and never bug you two and any other ladies again"

They both looked at them all as they all said together 'onegai' as Mizuki just sighted as Rei stood us and put both her hands on her hips

"You guys promise for us?"

They all suddenly looked up and bowed at the same time, Rei just sweat dropped as she flapped her hands, telling them to go away

"Well off you go then, make sure that if you see any other girls you harassed to tell them your apology okay?"

Genji looked up with watery eyes as he nodded as they all suddenly ran of in an instant, Rei and Mizuki just watched them as they sweat dropped as they suddenly herd someone yelling at them.

"Hey you two! Are you okay! Where did those other guys go?"

Mizuki turned around as she noticed her mysterious saviour running up to her, Rei blinked at the person as she suddenly went down to her height as whispered to Mizuki

"Hey… how do you know him?"

"Huh? Ohh you were knocked out before and…"

He then caught up as he searched around the area and then made a thinking pose when he looked back at them

"Guess those guys ran off, good riddance"

"Hey uhh…"

Mizuki randomly said which caught the person's attention

"Hmm?"

"You can't just speak and all without telling us who you are"

Both Rei and the person blinked as they looked at each other and looked at her, Mizuki looked in surprise as Rei suddenly sweat dropped

"That's right Mizuki, I keep forgetting to tell you stuff you seriously need to know! Why this is actually a shinigami"

"But…"

She looked all over him as he looked at her with an awkward look

"He's wearing black AND white…"

"That's because he's a taichou Mizuki, taichou's wear something more special since they are but leaders of all shinigami's, also knows as the Goten 13 of Soul Society"

"Okay you can tell me that later Rei but who IS this guy?"

He sighted at the comment as he suddenly crossed his arms and faced her

"Sorry for not introducing myself Mizuki, is that your name?"

She nodded as she looked at him which made him a bit uncomftable

"The names Hitsugaya Toushirou, 10th division captian. One of the Goten 13 as this lady told you, I am a 'professional' shinigami"

"Ohh… but before, you said you were the 'young genius'"

"That's because I'm the youngest person to become a taichou"

Mizuki rubbed her eyes as she finally noticed his young age while she tilted her head and just looked at him, he ignored her glaring at him as he suddenly faced his back on them as they blinked in confusion

"You two, what are your names?"

They both looked at each other then looked back at him

"Rei Rikkui…"

"Mizuki Miyazaki, why do you ask?"

"Seems like you two have the chances of being great shinigami's… especially you Miyazaki, your fencing skills would do good in the entrance exams, but what am i to say..."

He started walking off as he raised a hand in the air, which signalled a farewell

"Rikkui, take care of miss Miyazaki for me will you?"

He turned back and suddenly disappeared as Mizuki waved back while Rei crossed her arms

"Hitsugaya taichou eh? What a strange coincident to meet one of the Goten 13 hanging around here… especially around night time"

"Me a shinigami?"

"I can't believe he would say that? And i wonder why he asked for our names..."

"Ohh well, at least he saved me for the third time…"

"Third time? Hmm, all i remember is right now..."

Rei looked at Mizuki as she suddenly shook her head and sweat dropped

"Eheh… I mean two times, that time where i bumped into you... he let me escape that time, why did I say three? Eheh..."

Rei just sweat dropped until all of a sudden Mizuki's stomach was growling a bit loud, they both froze as Rei just burst out laughing

"Guess your ready for some katsudon now are you?"

Mizuki nodded as she faced the floor while Rei just kept on laughing as she helped Mizuki who was limping a bit, Mizuki suddenly looked up to the night sky shining along with the moon as she smiled

_At least here in Soul Society they have the same night sky as Earth... always brings a smile to my face  
_

She suddenly felt this cold wind pass by as she pulled her hair back behind her ears and looked back where she last say Hitsugaya stand

_This wind, cold but protective, hontoni arigatou (thank you very much)...  
_

**To Be Continued**

**  
**

Thank-you all my lovely reviewers!

**bloodoftheangels** - lol she sure is nn

**Melpomene** - eheh i just noticed that a couple of days ago uu;; ohh i love 'as' too much, and yes i will go back and 'chop' of some of them, and thanks for revieing

**Haru** - -salutes back- no problem! im putting up from your reviewing! yes yes n.n i will update soon

**tsuki-fluffysama777** - what a long and funny name you have there! teehee n.n thanks for reviewing dude!


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Guest

Thank you english teacher for making me write! Teehee today i was actually suppose to do this intense english work but my teacher extended for a couple of days, but i'm actually not coming to school since of parent/teacher interview and i've gotta go to the doctors!

Be happy for this chapter n.n dunno what i was thinking about Kyo and all... reminded me of Ouran High School Host Club xD an anime i'm currently watching and loving, but not as much as BLEACH!

Chapter getting more 'huh?' or 'what what what!' xP

Yet again, but this time another 4 reviews? See how long people can resist to wait for the next chapter, teehee o.o 

enjoy

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 6 – Unexpected Guest**

_Life, a period of existence from birth to death… I remember looking up that word in my dictionary, that fragile word… But is that what it really mean? To me… it seems like I was born through my mother's body, and died from my fathers wish…_

_But even though this 'new' world with this 'new' atmosphere, filled with 'new' people which could be 'new' friends… Does that mean that this is a 'new' life as well? Though the dictionary said 'a period of existence from birth to death', how could this be my new life? _

_"Don't worry Mizuki… I'll take you to a better place then this… your time here is over… now its time for you to live in a new life… a better life then ever before…"_

_How can this be my new life? I'm dead… that person even told me that, the person said 'my time here is over', though this is 'life'?_

_How could it be life? Who's lying? The dictionary or that person? Or maybe there not lying, maybe there both wrong… What is life anyways? Is it what people say? Maybe it means something way different than what people say… Maybe life is but a place where it confuses people slowly and takes over, if it was it working perfectly…_

_I'm so confused… if only someone could help me out… though I don't want to confused them with my riddles and stories… anyways people might think I'm crazy or weird… but even though I need to know things before I die of confusion…_

_But whom could I ask for help? Rei would listen but she doesn't look like the person who would be interested in my problem… don't even bother with the other family members around here, especially Kyo…_

_"__Rikkui! Take care of miss Miyazaki for me will you?"_

_Huh? Why did I just remember that? Not like I would tell him my problems, his not my councillor or anything…_

_Anyways… why would people want to listen to me? Not like anyone would anyways, no one would do such a thing for a stupid fool like me…_

"Mmm…"

Mizuki suddenly snapped out of her deep thought and noticed she almost feel asleep of the roof, she tried to get up but suddenly had a cramp of her foot. She quietly yelled and suddenly got up and started walking around the place

"Oww, oww, oww!"

When her foot finally stopped sleeping Mizuki sweat dropped as she looked back inside the window to see Rei hugging her pillow while her covers were kicked away, and she was still asleep, Mizuki crossed her arms and looked away

"Hmph… Thanks a lot Rei, now my feet hurt badly"

She was about to sit back down until she suddenly slipped and suddenly started running down to the window and randomly jumped back inside, she luckily crashed into her bed as she rubbed her head which had this small red lump. She suddenly noticed her pyjama pants bleeding as she pulled and noticed the bandaged foot with the blood mark that made this straight line, she suddenly blinked as she sighted

"Ohh yeah… almost forgot about the injury…"

She suddenly noticed Rei started to move around as she suddenly froze and just watched as she rubbed her eyes and cover up more and turned around to face the opposite of Mizuki, when things got a bit quiet Mizuki sighted as she hold on to the window ledge and got up slowly. She grabbed this walking stick Rei gave to her to help her walk around as she got out of the room and into the hallway, she slowly and quietly went passed Kyo, Kana and Haruka rooms until she was in the middle of Noriko and Hiro's room. She noticed the door slightly open as she panicked and accidentally put her walking stick behind her feet that made her a bit tangled as she lost balance and fell down. She fell down in a position where she was sitting on her foot as her eyes started getting watery from the pain of her injury as she closed her mouth from yelling, she suddenly saw the light to the door get bigger and bigger as she noticed she was caught since Hiro stood in front of her, blinking in confusion.

_Uhh ohh…_

"Itte… (Oww)"

"Nanishiteruno (What are you doing) Mizuki, walking around here in the middle of the night?"

"Eheh… getting exercise?"

He suddenly notice the major bleeding in her foot as his eyes open wide and looked at it closely, Mizuki noticed him as she sweat dropped and tried to covered her hands where it bleed

"Don't worry about that, Rei said it would better by tomorrow…"

He suddenly gave Mizuki a serious look as she suddenly took her hand off the injury and took a closer look; it was a badly deep cut as most of the blood looked a bit black; all around the cut had blood everywhere as he suddenly covered it back up. Mizuki didn't dare to look at his face

"This injury… can only be caused by a very well made sword, almost like a zanpaktou. Mizuki… what happened to you to get such injuries?"

_Why should I say… he might think I'm such a fool for vs that leader, and if I mention that Hitsugaya saved me. He might think he made this injury; I don't want him to get the blame for my stupidity…_

" . . . "

She just pretended she didn't hear his say his question as she tried to get up but failed, Hiro then helped her up and gave her his very warm smile as they both started walking down the hallway into the living room

"Come dear, I will use the families very secret medicine to help your foot in just hours… But only if you tell me at least how you ended up with the injury, deal?"

Mizuki finally gave up and nodded as they ended up in the living room as he put her on a feather pillow as he went to the kitchen, Mizuki then pulled her pants up a bit and looked at her bleeding foot as some blood went down to her feet and onto her toes.

_So much chi… (Blood) caused by one simple sword, and that 'zanpaktou' thing Hiro-san said… I've herd it before…_

_"And when did a exile shinigami use his zanpaktou on people other than shinigami's? That's against the rules you know"_

_"How can a person like you know something like that?"_

_"Hmm… lets just say people call me the 'Young Genius' of Soul Society"_

_That's right; Hitsugaya said that about that guy's sword, a zanpaktou. They sure did a lot of damage… Then I'm guessing shinigami's get a zanpaktou! That would be so cool! Wonder how they get their powers…_

Mizuki wondered until she noticed Hiro coming with a couple of small bottles filled with things inside, a box saying 'first aid' and a small bowl. He put them on the small table and stared opening the small bottles as he was talking to himself for a moment about the ingredients, he then noticed Mizuki dozing off in her mind as he finally finished the last few ingredients and started opening the first aid. The noise woke her up as she blinked as he took out a cotton bud and started whipping the blood off

"Now… care to explain now or after I put the medicine on?"

"Itte, e… eto… how can I… explain this…"

She spoke little by little from the pain of the dabbing of the cotton bud as Hiro put some medicine on the wound, he noticed as he sweat dropped and did the progress slowly and laughed a little.

"Ahhh gomen, gomen Mizuki! I will go easy, but just by looking at the wound closely it also directs to your waist. Do you have a bleeding problem there as well?"

She panicked for a moment as she shook her hands like a crazy maniac as she sweat dropped from his scared facial expression, he then ignored that question and continued to put the medicine on.

_No need to worry about my waist, just a small amount of bleeding and it doesn't hurt. Anyways I don't want him to touch my waist, too ticklish…_

She suddenly noticed the sweet smell of the medicine as she sniffed a little of it and got a hold of the bowl with the medicine inside, Hiro noticed as she got some on his cotton bud

"Hiro-san, what's inside this medicine? It smells good"

"Ahhh yes it does, this medicine is made out of various sweet smelling flowers and Rikkui's family generation special water. With this water it somehow bring the good minerals which make each smell of the flower and makes it into medicine that helps close a wound in minutes, but since your wound is deep it may take some hours"

Mizuki looked inside the bowl as she could see some of the pedals of various flowers and could notice the smell of lavender and rose together, Hiro finally finished with the medicine and opened the first aid box and got out this big but thin bandaid and put it on her cut. He then got out a bandaid material and wrapped Mizuki's leg with it and finally tied it up, Mizuki wanted to get up but he got up which scared her and made her sit back down. Hiro then crossed his feet and arms as he gave her a serious look

"Now… explain what happened"

_Ge… ('Ge' is what Japanese people say when they know something bad's gonna happen)_

"Eheh… uhh… how can I say it…"

"Just tell me what happened from the start, actually tell me where you've been while since we've been eating dinner…"

_Gulp… he found out… ohh Rei!_

"Gomenasai Hiro-san, demo…"

"Do not worry about that Mizuki, I can understand you have no clue of this place… but please tell me what happened, I will keep it a secret okay?"

"Onegai, don't get angry?"

"Hai, go on…"

Mizuki then explain the whole story about what happened to her with the leader, how she got cut by him and how she got rescued from Hitsugaya. When she was finished Hiro just looked at her with his eyes wide open as he suddenly started shaking a bit

"Mizuki… you got a see… one of the Goten 13…"

"Yeah… uhh Hiro-san, why are you shaking and talking so small? Are you okay?"

He suddenly snapped out of it and returned to his serious look as he suddenly looked back at the wound

"And this taichou was named Hitsugaya Toushirou, right?"

"Yes, he is a very nice person. And he even said I would do good in an entrance exam to be a Shinigami…"

"Do good, to be a shinigami? Mizuki… you must be one of the luckiest person I know"

She blinked at his comment as he suddenly got up and fixed some tea

"Taichou's never come out of Seireitei unless they're on a mission here in Rukongai, and taichou's never come by themselves or even come out around night time. And even though he saved you from a fight with a gangster leader, never has any Rukongai or even a newbie here has ever been told by a taichou that they would have a chance to become a shinigami… This is a first!"

He came back with two cups and poured some nice Japanese tea for Mizuki while she was still in confusion of his happiness, he sat back down and drank a bit

"But… if there trying to find people to become shinigami's, shouldn't they be going around the place finding people and make them enter?"

He took another sip and put his glass back on the table softly

"You must learn more about Soul Society Mizuki… yes, they might have that on Earth but not here. To become a shinigami various people around Soul Society just take the test, and whoever passes simply gets in and become rookie shinigami's. Its as simple as that"

Mizuki drank the tea and looked at her teacup, Hiro then put his hands on her shoulders

"You have many things in your mind, don't you Mizuki?"

She nodded as his question, feeling a bit uneasy with the pressure of his anxious face. He noticed her and dropped the topic as he got up while he was stretching and yawning

"Well I'm off to bed, an old man like me really needs his beauty sleep. In another 10 minutes started walking around slowly and then off to bed you go!"

Mizuki bowed her head as he sweat dropped and tried to make her stop, when he left her alone in the room Mizuki just got up and started walking back to Rei's room sneaking past Hiro's room. When she was finally in the room she closed the door and sat in her futons, she got into her covers and snuggled in her bed and took a last look outside where the stars and moon shined

"Oyasumi, otosan… okasan…"

--

"Mizuki, wake up"

_Too sleepy… lost all energy…_

"Mizuki! Wake up?"

_Yada… (No)_

"Mi.zu.ki! WAKE, UP!"

Rei got furious and opened the window as the sunlight shined on Mizuki; she then got her covers and pulled them away from her. Mizuki turned her head on her pillow and tried to block the sunlight and moaned, Rei started twitching her angry mark and suddenly left the room while stomping.

_Gave up just like that? Man that was too easy…_

She reached her hand out and tried to search for her covers until she noticed she was touching something burly.

_That's weird… its like my covers did some work out or something…_

She got up and sat on her knees as she rubbed her eyes from all the bright light, when her pupil finally got used to the light she slowly opened her eyes and noticed someone by her side

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello"

"K…k…Kyo? Nanishiteruno koko… (What are you doing here)"

"What? Rei told me that you wanted to tell me something…"

"Eto…"

He gave her a flirty smile and kept on watching her as she just sweat dropped

_Okay, okay I'm up! Happy Rei?_

Mizuki started getting up as she noticed her foot getting numb and accidentally fell on Kyo who was getting up as well, they ended up with Kyo laying on the floor while Mizuki's landed her head on his chest. He started turning red as Mizuki got up as she looked down to Kyo blinking in confusion.

"Is this, what you wanted to say Mizuki…?"

"Uhh… Kyo-kun… you've got the wrong idea! My feet was still asleep and all and…"

She quickly got off him and just looked away as he got up and just stared at her back, then suddenly threw her some clothes and walked over to the door as he leaned on it

"Here… Rei wanted me to give you some clothes to wear"

She looked at some of the clothes and looked back at him, he suddenly turned around as he looked a bit down then looked at her face

"Anyways, I recommend you to wear pants instead on short skirts that reveal…"

What!

She looked down at her skirt as she notice he poked her in the head and laughed a bit, he then ran out of the room while Mizuki puffed up her cheeks

"Hentai bakamono… (Perverted idiot)"

"Oi! Mizuki-chan! Come down quick!"

Mizuki suddenly herd Rei's voice from a distance as she ran to the door noticing Kyo leaning over the hallway to the entrance, Kyo then took a couple of steps back as he ran to the kitchen

"Minna! A shinigami is here!"

_Shinigami?_

She then noticed Rei as she ran up to her and dragged her with her

"You wont believe this!"

"Believe what? What's a shinigami doing…?"

They both reached the door as this tall lady with long orange hair in a shinigami coat noticed Mizuki as she bend down to her height and looked at her

"You must be Miyazaki-chan correct?"

"Hai…"

"I have a message from Hitsugaya for you and miss Rikkui to please come with me to Seireitei for a little 'discussion' if you don't mind"

_A discussion? Huh?_

"Uhh… sure"

She then stood back up and crossed her arms as she took a serious look at her

"I'll wait here until you two are in proper clothes then in your nightdress…"

Rei and Mizuki both looked surprised until they noticed she was talking about there sloppy nightdresses as they sweat dropped and bowed, they then ran back to their rooms as they got changed.

"Who is that lady?"

"She's the vice captian of the 10th division, since she has a vice captian sign on her shoulders"

Rei was already finished as she waited for Mizuki to get one of Kyo's gangsters looking shirts with the kanji 'hope' on it

"What does Hitsugaya want with us? Have we done something wrong?"

"Who knows? Better go and find out"

Mizuki grabbed a whole bunch of the shirt and got a rubber band and tied it together making the shirt not to much loose as they went through the hallway and back to the lady, she noticed their fashion clothes as she look a look at Mizuki and looked at her in amazement like she never saw something so cool

"Now that's more like it, I like both of your fashion taste. Now lets go, follow me"

She started walking as both girls followed behind, Hiro, Noriko, Kana, Haruka and Kyo watched them as they went through the hallway and out into the streets of Rukongai.

"This is so exciting! My first ever time going into Seireitei! Ohh thank-you Mizuki, for whatever you did"

"Eheh… No problem Rei"

_Wonder what he wants from us…_

**To Be Continued  
**

Reviews! 

**Haru** - lol thanks T.T i'm honoured

**tsuki-fluffysama777** - lol you've got a funny style of typing how much you love this fanfic xD and heres the next chapter Inu-lova n.n

**Anime-freak06** - i know another AWSOME HitsuxOC fanfic! its on my favourites, called 'Hyourin' check that one out.


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Seireitei

Sorry for the long wait guys! Guess school is really hitting me in the brain and all, i almost forgot to write this chapter up O.O

But luckily i saved this PM from aniime. crazii and -suddenly- remembered n.n thanks a million!

Ohh and for this chapter, may have some spoilers from episode 50-60? So if your one of my lovely reviewers that HAVENT seen those episodes? i'm really sorry T.T but this is the only spoiler i will show that affects my story, so either watch BLEACH quickly! or sadly (and i'm really sorry) just read this...

Anyways... (going into happy place)  


Disclaims: Mizuki Miyazaki and Rei Rikkui are claimed by me, everything else is from BLEACH! the anime and manga u.u  


**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 7 – Enter Seireitei**

_Seireitei… a place where shinigami's go and train to be strong so they could protect us souls from various enemies, I remember Rei telling me about it… But even though, why does Hitsugaya so suddenly call us? Did we do something wrong by just making him come to save us? Did he forget something and thought we took it? Why do we have to come over there? Why doesn't he get his lazy butt and come here?_

_Maybe I should ask this lady… but for some reason she doesn't look like the person who would tell such things… so I might as well…_

"Uhh can I ask you a question, vice captian?"

Mizuki noticed Rei walking next to the lady as she started walking like a little child. She just nodded and smiled

"Sure Rei, what would you like to ask"

Mizuki just sighted, as she looked a bit gloomy at Rei

_Here I am worrying about asking her or not, and she just asks without a care…_

"Uhh why does Hitsugaya need to see Mizuki and I? Did we do something wrong"

"Why you ask?"

_Its like she's reading my mind or something… how scary…_

"Because, it's not like a taichou would wanna simply ask people to come unless its really important or bad…"

She just blinked and started laughing her head off; people around us were just looking at us while Rei and Mizuki just blinked in confusion as she rubbed her eyes from all the laughing

"Ohh you guys are so cute, you're not in any trouble at all! Hitsugaya taichou just wants to see you because his interested in your skills, nothing bad"

"Ohh, then there's nothing to worry about, right Mizuki-chan?"

They both looked back to her, as she quickly turned gloomy to happy and just sweat dropped

"Eheh, yeah nothing to worry about…"

_He's interested in our skills? That's all? But what does he want from our skills…_

"And another question"

"Ask away"

"What's your name?"

The lady just stopped as she scratched her head and sweat dropped, Mizuki and Rei just wondered

"My goodness how rude of me, I'm used to Hitsugaya and I introducing ourself together… The names Matsumoto Rangiku, nice to meet you"

"Ahhh that's right, Rangiku your first name. I only remembered some of your last name since I noticed the vice captian sign on your shoulder"

"You have a good eye Rei, and also a good memory"

Matsumoto then walked beside Mizuki as she still had the 'i'm still daydreaming' face expression on her face, Matsumoto just looked down at her as she put her hands on her shoulders

"You okay their sweetie? You seem a bit tired…"

"Yeah I'm okay, but… can you please not call me by 'that'?"

Matsumoto looked a bit confused as she put her face down to her height

"You mean sweetie? What's so bad about that word?"

"Many bad things…"

Matsumoto just blinked at her while Rei just went beside Mizuki and poked her in the head

"Now, now Mizuki. Gomene Matsumoto, but Mizuki doesn't like being called all 'cute' names and all…"

Matsumoto then randomly gave Mizuki a hug as she rubbed her face on her face

"Aww that's just so adorable, she doesn't like being called cute"

_What is this scary lady doing O.O_

"Uhh… Matsumoto… can you… please stop?"

Matsumoto noticed that she was squishing Mizuki as she dropped her; Rei just sweat dropped and watched them from the distance

"Ohh I'm very sorry Mizuki, but I just find that soo cute"

"Just please don't do that again…"

_Note to self, keep the heck away from this person…_

5 Minutes past as Mizuki, Rei and Matsumoto finally reached the north entrance of Seireitei, Rei and Mizuki looked around the place in amazement. Matsumoto walked up to the entrance as the earth suddenly started shaking, which made Rei and Mizuki loose their balance and fell down.

"Wh… what's happening?"

"Why is the ground shaking?"

"Calm down you two, its nothing bad"

Then all of a sudden this huge ape like creature appeared as it suddenly stood in front of the entrance as it held up its two axes, it suddenly looked down to the two girls and Matsumoto

"The shinigami lady can go through, but the other two must leave at once"

_Whoa… it talks! And he also carries weapons too, man what a cool monkey_

"Shidanhou-sama. These two are to come in with me, and I have a contract here with me that allow these two to enter. From the 10th division captian Hitsugaya Toushirou himself"

"Let me see it then"

Matsumoto got this paper out of her robe and opened it wide and gave it to Shidanhou as he noticed the sign of the 10th division as he nodded and moved away from the entrance

"You can pass, all three of you"

He then got a hold of the door as he opened it up and kept it up

"Quickly, before I loose my strength"

"Lets hurry"

Matsumoto ran through as Rei and Mizuki followed behind, when they ran to the other side he waved goodbye as he closed the door. Rei and Mizuki were trying to catch a breath as Matsumoto just watched

"What was that monkey?"

"Its an ape, and its one of the four gate keepers of Seireitei"

"Is Seireitei THAT strict?"

"Ever since Aizen came and almost took over Soul Society"

"Huh? Who's Aizen?"

"It's a long story, maybe Rei over here could tell you. Now lets hurry, Hitsugaya taichou's waiting for you two"

Matsumoto walked in front as Mizuki turned to Rei who had a serious sad face

"Did this Aizen person that terrible?"

Rei suddenly clenched her fist as she suddenly looked up to the cliff just in front of them

"Aizen Sousuke, he used to be the 5th division captian of the Goten 13. He was a terrible man that betrayed us and went along with the hollows. Him, Ichimaru Gin the 3rd division captian and Kaname Tousen the 9th division captian teamed up and tried to take over Seireitei then Soul Society…"

_What a scary man, to go team up with a bunch of stupid hollows!_

"What happened next?"

"In the end Aizen took something from Kuchiki Rukia and ran off, but thank goodness he didn't take over because if it wasn't for these intruders from Rukongai that were planning to save Rukia"

"And who were these intruders"

"Who knows? I've been searching for that answer for 2 weeks and gave up, since many people around Rukongai don't even know them. Some say that they weren't even souls but humans who just suddenly ended up here; some say that this person with orange hair was a shinigami from heaven. Not much information on them, but all I know is that there's a guy who looks like a shinigami but has orange spiky hair, another one who was brown and had a lot of muscles, a guy with glasses and was wearing white and a girl who had long orange hair…"

"Okay that's enough Rei, I get it now…"

"But it's such a cool story! I could even write it as a story"

"I recommend you keep most of the secret information to yourself Rei"

Rei and Mizuki turned to Matsumoto who suddenly stopped and didn't even turn around to face them

"Its better to keep your thoughts about that situation to yourself, same with you Mizuki"

"Huh?"

"But why?"

"That situation was pretty big in Soul Society, and its best to keep that stuff a secret so then people don't get to much involved. You have a lot of information in your head Rei, that wasn't a good thing to do…"

"But I was just curious, many people around here don't tell me important things"

"Many people are, but sometimes you just shouldn't butt into other peoples problems too much. Its okay to know what's happening, but not every detail"

She suddenly came up to Rei as she put her hands on her shoulders and smiled

"Just keep all that in your mind, okay? Its for the sake of Seireitei"

"Hai"

_She has a good point there, and that's why you shouldn't ask to many questions either Rei…_

We walked to this huge building with a '10' sign in the middle as Matsumoto ran up to the door by herself and knocked on the door

"Hitsugaya taichou, its me Matsumoto. Are you inside?"

There was no answer; she just opened the door instead to find the room empty. She signalled Rei and Mizuki to come inside as they came inside and started looking around the place, the room was spotless other then the mess on the desk. There was a couch and a coffee table in front of it and mostly around the room had bookshelves with books on them, Matsumoto and Mizuki sat on the couch while Rei was looking around the place

"Hitsugaya taichou isn't here huh? Guess that Goten 13 meeting is pretty serious…"

"So this is the 10th division lounge room, its twice as big as my biggest room in my house!"

"You two settle down for a bit, and please don't touch anything here. Especially the paperwork on the desk, Hitsugaya would kill me if you guys muck up everything"

Matsumoto got up and suddenly went to the door as Mizuki just watched her walk

"I'll be right back, gonna go get some tea for you guys and sake for myself"

Everyone should know what sake is! Its a kind of alcohol that many japanese people in the old age would drink

She suddenly left as Rei sat next to Mizuki who looked a bit sleepy

"I'm so loving this place, were in the 10th division lounge room! Today most of my wishes are coming true!"

"You sure excited today Rei, I'm full on tired…"

"Does your leg still hurt by the way?"

"Yeah… a bit"

"Let's see"

Mizuki went down and pulled her pants sleeves up and noticed her skin was starting to cover up to cut, she put the sleeves back down

"Almost healed, see? I told you it would get better today"

_You don't know the whole story - . -;;  
_

Mizuki then got up and stretched a bit as she went up to this seat next to the window as she stood there and gazed outside, Rei left her alone as she looked at all the books around the bookshelf.

_Why am I suddenly feeling so tired… so sleepy? I never get so sleepy after a big long walk, maybe because the pains of my cuts are taking most of my strength away?_

Her eyes started closing because of the bright light from the window, she tried to keep them open but they kept on closing.

_My eyes wont stay open anymore… maybe I could take, just one small nap?_

She was about to close her eyes until she notice something moving outside, she had a bit of power as she stood up and opened the window. She looked outside only to find nothing

"Maybe I'm seeing things…"

She rubbed her eyes as Rei ran up to her and looked outside as well, Mizuki just stood there as the wind blew her hair as she suddenly stood back a bit. Rei just looked at her with a weird look as more wind suddenly came through the window

"There's something wrong with the wind…"

"The wind might be a bit different here in Soul Society Mizuki, it always acts weird…"

"The wind can't just change drastically Rei, that's just impossible… unless something's changing the direction of the…"

Mizuki stopped as she started walking backwards with a serious look, Rei blinked as she waved her hands in front of her

"Hello Mizuki?"

"Who are you?"

"Huh? Mizuki?"

Rei suddenly turned around and noticed this person hanging upside down at the window, she suddenly walked backwards to where Mizuki was and just started at the person in shock. The person looked at them with a surprised look

"What is a bunch of kids doing in here?"

The person then came inside as the light finally revealed a guy who was a shinigami, he had black spiky hair with two stripes on his cheeks and a '69' sign on his left cheek. He started walking up to Mizuki and Rei and he went down to their height

"You girls lost or something? Would you like me to help you?"

_Stay awake! Even though... chikareta… (I'm tired)_

Mizuki suddenly felt a bit tired as she suddenly leaned on Rei who was a bit shocked

"Oi Mizuki? You okay?"

Rei suddenly couldn't keep Mizuki up as she notice she was slipping down; she almost dropped her until she noticed the guy helping her up as well.

"Is your friend new to Soul Society?"

"Yes… but why you…"

"Seireitei is where there's a connection between the real world and here, since your friend is new here she still has a slight connection with the real world. You could say the connection to the real world is 'calling' her back but she's already dead in the real world so she can't go back, and because of that she loses most of her strength…"

They both placed her on the couch as the guy suddenly sat with Rei and got serious

"What are you two doing in such a place? How did you get in here without the gate keepers catching you?"

Rei didn't want to speak until she suddenly noticed the 9th division vice captian sign on his shoulders

"The names Rei, and her name is Mizuki… were here because Hitsugaya wanted to see us, and Matsumoto-san let us in here…"

He suddenly got up and crossed his arms as he looked at her and Mizuki

"So you're the ones Matsumoto mentioned this morning, sorry for the rudeness… But can I ask where did Matsumoto and Hitsugaya go?"

"Matsumoto mentioned something about Hitsugaya being a bit late because of a meeting, and she went to get some sake and tea for us… She should be back by now…"

All of a sudden the door opened as Matsumoto ran in all happy and wobbly as she placed the tea bags and sake on the table

"I'm back Mizuki, Rei! Guess what? I've got some tea and sake…"

She suddenly noticed Mizuki on the couch and the guy with Rei, she ran up to them as she first looked at Mizuki who looked asleep

"I knew this would happen, thankfully I got some medicine just in case…"

She suddenly got this glass like circular ball and put it where Mizuki's heart was, it suddenly dissolved inside her body as it disappeared in seconds. Rei watched in amazement as Mizuki was just sleeping normally

"Now just to leave her, she'll wake up in another 5 minutes, and while we wait we drink sake!"

Matsumoto turned back to her drunken self as she suddenly leaned on the guy

"And may I ask what your doing here so early Hisagi-kun? Sake time for us is actually 10 minutes from now"

"I know, I know… But I had so much free time I though I could come a bit earlier; anyways I'm glad I did, Mizuki here would have been dead by then"

Rei just looked in shock as Hisagi just laughed and patted her head

"Just kidding"

Matsumoto passed some sake around as Hisagi took one and handed one to Rei

"You wanna try some?"

"But aren't I to young to drink?"

"Ohh well, lets just keep this a little secret… Your parents won't mind, do they?"

Rei just took a sip of sake as she swallowed and looked surprised

"Whoa… this is good!"

She drank some more along with Hisagi and Matsumoto as time flew by pretty fast, all three of them were around the table drinking will getting a bit drunk until the door opened with Hitsugaya entered quietly and peacefully only to notice everyone.

"Welcome back taichou! Want some sake?"

"No thanks, where are the two girls I wanted here?"

"Yo! Rei here, this sake sure is good!"

Hitsugaya sighted as he then looked around the area and then walked up to them with a worried face

"Where's miss Miyazaki? Isn't she supposed to be here as well?"

Hisagi pointed to the couch as he looked to find her sound asleep

"She got affected by the connection of the real world and got really tired, we gave her the special medicine for it but I guess she got fully affected by it… But from Rei she told me that she had some kind of injury in the leg that made her really tired from the walk here, so were just letting her rest for now"

Hitsugaya just smirked and suddenly noticed her waking up, he just stood there still looking at her shirt all loose

"Koko… wa doko? (Where… am I?)"

"Your sleeping on my couch, in the 10th division lounge… miss Miyazaki"

"Huh?"

She suddenly rubbed her eyes and noticed Matsumoto and Rei waving at her, she suddenly noticed the couch as she held her head

"That's weird, I only remember going into a room that Matsumoto went inside…"

Hitsugaya threw his white taichou jacket while Mizuki caught it, he then went to his desk as Mizuki stood up and just looked at him in wonder

"Wear it, unless you want your drunken friends to start talking about your loose shirt…"

Mizuki then noticed that the shirt was so big it was on an angle that revealed her shoulders a bit; she quickly put it on and turned a bit red from the embarrassment.

"Arigatou…"

"No need, but now that your awake we can finally talk about what were here for"

Hisagi just immediately got out while Matsumoto and Rei waved goodbye and they all got comfy on the couch while Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stood up either leaning against the wall or siting on the coffee table, tea was made for everyone as everyone took a sip

"Now… Mizuki, Rei there's something I wanna talk to you two about…"

**To Be Continued**

Reviews!

**Anime-freak06** - Hyorin ROX! wonder what the creator is up to... the next chapter isnt coming up T.T and your gonna send Kon on me? AHHHHHHH (runs off) n.n Kon is scary and perverted...

**Ritsikas** - lol a very strong review xD heres the next chapter

**tsuki-fluffysama777** - im getting to easily remember your name xDD and yes... i get that point through my brainy head xP

**Haru** - HARU'S BACK! (cheers) xDD its not over? maaan if you knew my plans you would say "God is this gonna go forever?" loyal fan? how about i just call you 'my first reviewer?' n.n that sounds 'cool' xP

**aniime. crazii **- thanks, i had to think of 10 different beginnings and i decided that or either Mizuki just gets kidnapped into Soul Society... now that kinda sounds not right... right? anyways thanks for spotting those two, my japanese skills arnt very good... its a shame... i'm japanese as well T.T


	8. Chapter 8: Should I?

Finally, a day that i forgot to update on a monday xDD

reviews are... heating up now XP got around 7 reviews in just one week! not as much as another cool story i know but yeah n.n this will get better near the next series xD (yes there is a next series, see on my profile)

now this chapter... and the next is kinda influencing me u.u;;; 

n yeah...

enjoy  


**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 8 – Should I?**

"Now… Mizuki, Rei there's something I wanna talk to you about… It concerns about your skills …"

"May I ask… Why is our skills so interesting to you?"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he looked another direction from Mizuki, Rei and Matsumoto just watched all the action happening since they were still a little bit drunk.

"Because… I see a shinigami in you guys… If you are willing to… That's is why I brought you guys here"

"Dou… shite?"

_Does that mean… he wants us to become shinigami's?_

Everyone froze from Hitsugaya's words, Mizuki just hugged the coat Hitsugaya handed her as Matsumoto got up and just stared at her captian

"Taichou… What are you thinking? These girls aren't ready to be shinigami's just like that! They need the skills, the agility, the shinigami power and most importantly the knowledge"

Hitsugaya walked back to his desk ignoring Matsumoto's words as he took a sip of tea from his special cup, Matsumoto fought back as she slammed her hands on the table and took a serious look at her captian

"Taichou! How are they…?"

"Calm down Matsumoto, you know perfectly well that I think before I act…"

"But taichou, this is serious… how could you make them into shinigami's? Especially Mizuki-chan? She just got here and doesn't know a thing…"

_We just meet yesterday from a fight… and now he wants to make us shinigami's?_

Mizuki clenched her hands on Hitsugaya's coat and looked down at the floor, Hitsugaya noticed as he looked back to his cup that had heat coming out of it.

"Mizuki… Rei… do you two have any experience in fighting, self defence and stuff like those?"

"5 years of Karate and 1 years of Judo… or should I say black belt in karate and just a beginner in judo"

"And you Mizuki?"

"4 years in both fencing and self defence…"

"Well Mizuki got both skill and agility right, Rei might need some training with a sword… And I can sense some strange powers within each of them…"

Matsumoto then looked at them and thought for a moment

"Rei has more knowledge of this place than Mizuki, I'm guessing with these result maybe around 6 months of serious intense training can make them into shinigami's… But still taichou, I think maybe they may have a hard time here…"

"And that's why we have choices…"

He then gave them a scary but serious look as he leaned on his chair and looked away from them

"Were offering you guys a choice, a choice to either join us or decline. Since of your experience you guys will take 6 months advance shinigami learning as we give you both your own zanpaktou, uniform, a room for both to sleep and provided food. Everything for a cost of you guys to stay, BUT the only thing is that one of you has to be in the 9th division and another here in the 10th division. Yamamoto and I making the decision"

Matsumoto stood next to where Hitsugaya sat while Rei's eyes started to glitter and Mizuki just acted her normal self.

"And also, if you agree to this there's no turning back… you stay in this place for the rest of your life here in Soul Society, being with a new family and a new environment. But what we really want you guys to understand is that in every situation there's a life and death cause that can happen in any situation…"

Both eyes open wide for a moment as Matsumoto said those words, Hitsugaya's face looked at their scared faces and just looked a bit worried.

"May we both think about it for a while?"

"Sure, go ahead… I have nothing else to do today but sign some paperwork, right Matsumoto?"

"Eheh… actually…"

Matsumoto sweat dropped as she suddenly ran out the room and left Hitsugaya with an angry mark on his forehead, Mizuki then got up as she suddenly went through the window. Rei walked up to Hitsugaya who just sighted and just smiled in a sad way

"I wish I knew what was happening in that poor girls head… she alway acts like that"

"She's awfully… deep with keeping her emotions to herself, must have had a hard life on earth"

"Hopefully she didn't come here to Soul Society because of commit suicide, then her pain from earth will keep her this way…"

"I don't think she died because of that Rei, maybe her life in earth… was a bit harsh on her innocent soul"

Rei then sat on the side of the desk as she watched Mizuki from a distance

"I'm glad to accept this Hitsugaya, but… that's if Mizuki could join with me…"

"Then the decision rests on her shoulders…"

---

_What should I do? I know deeply that Rei wants to be a shinigami; it was her dream wasn't it?_

"_Hmm, no wonder why I couldn't see the shinigami! All black! But you wanna become a shinigami?"_

"Yep, that's my current dream I'm chasing. To become a shinigami, so I can help others. They say that you need a pretty good reason to join!"

_She wants to help others… like all the other shinigami's do… But what I still don't get is why Hitsugaya just suddenly wants us to become shinigami's! All I ever did was fight and lose to that leader, did that suddenly make him think this way? Anyways he should know that I'm new here, don't know a darn thing and most of all is getting so dam confused! I'm breaking down here…_

"Mizuki…"

Mizuki suddenly blinked in shock as she noticed Rei trying to get to the top of the roof where she was, Mizuki got up and helped Rei as they both walked back up to the top of the rood and sat down.

"So Mizuki, what's your decision to what Hitsugaya was talking about?"

"I dunno yet… I dunno if I'm capable to become a shinigami, since I have less knowledge of this place…"

"Don't worry! You have me Mizuki, and I'm sure this training will be a lot easier to you than it is to me… I have to learn how to use a sword! That's mostly important than learning about Soul Society"

"But I wasn't good at history or even remembering things back on earth, I'm not sure I can do it…"

Rei then stood up as she made one of those 'good people poses' and looked at the scenery of Rukongai

"Mizuki, if you wanna become a shinigami then you should believe in yourself… that goes with other things you wanna do in your life, if you believe in yourself and push yourself to be what you want… then you could do anything!"

"Demo… would I become a good shinigami? I don't even know why I wanna join"

Even though if I wanted to become a shinigami, what purpose is there for me to become one?

"Well hopefully you make the right decision, this decision count for what were gonna do for the rest pf our lives… Now don't decide this because of me, decide for your own sake"

Rei got her hands out to Mizuki as she smiled and turned it to a pinkie promise

"But before I forget, can I promise you something?"

"Huh? But…"

"Can I promise to you that if your having trouble if it's a life or death situation, that I will help you when you need me?"

Mizuki blinked in confusion while Rei just sweat dropped

"I know it sounds a bit weird and all… But that's what buddies are for aren't they? To help their friends in any situations, because we care for each other"

Mizuki smiled as she suddenly got her pinkie out as well

"A promise it is, and I'll do the same thing "

They both made the promise as Rei helped Mizuki up and walked back inside where Hitsugaya was holding onto a black butterfly, he noticed their appearance as he send the butterfly away and watched them as they both came up to his desk

"I just sent a hell butterfly to Matsumoto for her will return to take you guys home"

"So that's a hell butterfly… cool"

"Ohh Hitsugaya"

Mizuki got his coat off and folded it up nice and neatly while Hitsugaya sweat dropped and tried to smile

"There's no need to make it all neat Mizuki, anyways I need to wear it before anyone else notice I'm not wearing my proper uniform" "Ohh gomenasai…" 

She unfolded it and gave it to Hitsugaya who immediately wore it, Mizuki then looked at some of the pile of paper on his desk while Rei was talking to Hitsugaya about his white hair. She noticed this article about some mysterious hollow as she tried to take a close look but suddenly freaked out from Matsumoto's appearance

"Mizuki! Rei! Come along girls, Matsumoto will take you out of this boring place"

Mizuki noticed Hitsugaya pilling all the papers as that article went along with the pile, she sighted as Hitsugaya caught her looking snoopy

_Shimata! Ohh well…_

"Is there something interesting about staring at my desk Miyazaki?"

She reacted quickly as she sweat dropped and scratched her head

"Eheh no, nothing at all Hitsugaya…"

Matsumoto then dragged Mizuki along with Rei while Hitsugaya sweat dropped at how drunk she was, Mizuki was a bit afraid of how Matsumoto was dragging them as she started shivering

_She's even more scary when she's drunk… Why can't someone else take us?_

They were about to leave until they suddenly felt the wind going past as she suddenly noticed Hitsugaya in front of them

"I forgot to mention, the decision must be made by tomorrow. We don't have much time to loose so think about it tonight, okay?"

They all blinked at him while he decided to walk back into the lounge, before he closed the door he looked back to them with his light green eyes as he sighted

"Please Miyazaki, Rikkui. Can you make sure that Matsumoto doesn't come back drunk? I would really appreciate it"

"Uhh sure…"

He then closed the door as they all sweat dropped, Mizuki and Rei got out of Matsumoto's dragging as Matsumoto just smiled her drunken way and lead the way. Rei then looked back to the 10th division lounge with a bored look

"That taichou is one adult-ish person, does he even remember his own young age?"

"He should be around your age right Rei?"

"Hmm… I guess you could say that, or maybe he's 1 year younger from the look of his baby face"

"So that mean he's 15?"

"Well… you could say that, but here we say 150"

_Ohh yeah… that hentai person said that before _

_"So… you must of just came here in Soul Society huh?"_

_"Why would you know something like that?"_

_"If you were around the area, your age wouldn't be 14, it would be around 140 years…"_

_"140…?"_

_… __Don't ever remember that gang Mizuki! Bad, bad, bad…_

"Ohh okay then, I knew that…"

"Sure you did"

"Ohh never mind"

The conversation was all quiet until they finally reached the gate they came in from, Shidanhou appeared again as he let Rei and Mizuki through. When they both jolted to the other side and noticed Matsumoto waving goodbye they panicked as they tried to get back on the other side but Shidanhou already closed the gate.

"By girls, I'll come to your place tomorrow morning! Be ready"

_Uhh ohh…_

"Hitsugaya will surely get grump at us tomorrow"

"The thought of that… is just scary, since he looked happy for us to take care of her…"

They both sighted in a gloomy way and started heading back to Rei's place, while they were walking Mizuki was back into her deep thoughts while Rei was just looking around the market. When they finally arrived at the alleyway to the house Rei stretched her arms out and decided to talk

"Well my decision is already made, I'm gonna become a shinigami even if I live or die. This is my chance and I wont deny it"

_Guess nothing will change in her head…_

"How about you Mizuki? Still thinking?"

"Mm… I think I need a bit more time to think about it"

"But before you think about it eat dinner with us okay?"

"Well… I'm not that hungry…"

"Don't deny it! Last time you said you would skip dinner, you ended up eating 2 bowls of katsudon!"

_Eheh… she got me there, don't think I could escape it once again…_

"Fine, I'll only have some"

"Right… might be double the amount we could eat"

When they finally reached the house everyone was outside as they all ran up to them, Kana and Haruka were both crying as they both hugged them both. Kyo, Hiro and Noriko just stood a bit away from the shocked girls, as they got a bit angry

"Rei, Mizuki. Where were you guys all day? We've been searching around the area to find out what you've been doing with that shinigami"

"Now, now Noriko. I'm sure these two have a great explanation"

Rei and Mizuki took Kana and Haruka off as they patted them both and just sweat dropped

"Why don't we go eat some food and then will explain? Cause I'm starving"

"It's nothing bad… but could we get some energy before we chat? Since its kinda intense…"

Kyo then stood in front of them and wrapped his arms around them and looked back to Hiro and Noriko

"You herd what Mizuki said, everyone back in the house! Tonight I'm cooking"

_My plan always works, teehee…_

They all went back inside as Kyo cooked sushi for everyone while everyone sat around the table with a serious atmosphere

"How would you care to explain?"

"Uhh… eheh… How can I explain this…"

Rei explained the whole situation about them becoming shinigami's while everyone just looked shocked, some where happy while some were sad

"Is Rei and Mizuki gonna go away from us?"

"Well I haven't made up my mind yet Kana"

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

"That we can't decide yet Haruka… But if we do leave we will come back and visit okay?"

They both started crying while Mizuki and Rei just sweat dropped, Kyo then picked them up as he took them away t their rooms. Hiro and Noriko just sat their all quiet until Hiro finally talked

"So… in the end you guys get to be shinigami's, I think that's wonderful"

"Wonderful? Hiro they might die out there! There just too young to become shinigami's, why can't Hitsugaya-san just wait for a couple more years?"

"Noriko… you know that they need people to become shinigami's, young or old. Ever since that incident happened Soul Society needs more protection! You know that…"

"Gosousamadeshita (a word Japanese people say after eating their dinner)"

Mizuki stood up as she pushed her chair in and walked off, Rei was about to get up as well until Mizuki noticed and stopped

"I'm just going for a little walk, I promise I'll be back in a hour"

"I'm coming to…"

"Please Rei, anyways this time those gangsters won't disturb me anymore. I need… to think about it…"

"Be careful"

Mizuki took a jumper from the clothes pile and walked outside, Rei sat back down in her seat and looked down. Noriko and Hiro just looked at the window Mizuki last was

"Rei… sometimes people need to have some time alone, and Mizuki really need to be alone right now"

"She's right Rei, Mizuki just came here and already something big happens that could change her life forever… Poor child, I wish we could help her"

"But all we can do now, is support her…"

**To Be Continued**

Review time! (ding ding)

**Anime-freak06** - kon is still scaring me though (looks at him tied up in the corner winking) brr...here is update anywa n.n u seen the english Bleach? herd from friends that its good but wierd xD and you can take the chocolate anyways n-n chocolate makes me sic...

**Ritsukas** - u loove it xD and yes... its a bit short but come on! i write this on word, veranda, size 12 and it goes for 10-11-12 pages! anyways i like it short but the storyline REALLY LONG n-n

**FireyFlames** - i have updated dude, up to chapter 8 now xDD

**tsuki-fluffysama777** - i swear your name i can just type when i see in my review list that you reviewed XDDDD and whats gonna happen next? i'll giva yah a hint... sensei xD you have a drunken friend? does she like the story? lol your friend sure is crazy... THATS COOL!

**Kuroyue Nara **- new reviewer! yay n.n eheh i try dude, i would let my smart pants twin read this and edit but then i did that last time with this story i was ABOUT to post but it got deleted, my twin made funny comments like "Hitsugaya i love your sexy a$$" and all... so im trying my best n.n unless you wanna edit it and send to me if your really good! that'll be great, but no pressure

**Narjaro-hOi-hOi - aniime.crazi** - O.O now this would be hard to remember... and yes im Japanese (did you know that if you call japanese people 'jap' thats actually like calling a black a 'niggar' NOT OFFENDING PEOPLE BUT YEAH) but even though u do all my mistakes, but im currently learing japanese all over again with my mum and friends who are better than me -.-;; thanks for the help again with the japanese! you can be my new best friend xD and that story is Hyourin, good story!

**Haru** - HARU MY FAV REVIEWER! (huggles) OMFG UR IN JAPAN! WHERE AROUND DUDE! tell me all so i can tell yah the good places to go n-n teehee went there around March! and for the caps lock its suppose to be this funny button.. soz i cant help yah there n.n;; and i cant believe that you even check my stupid story in all the way in Japan, where you can just stop wasting time on reviewing and do fun stuff! SUCH A GOOD PERSON T.T  



	9. Chapter 9: Sensei

-.-;; wah its Wednesday! i was suppose to post on Monday!

hontoni gomenne minna! guess to many good and bad things happend over the last week... that really affected me --;;

dont wanna mention about them... cause its sadnening about me and my stupid life u.u

well anyways.. heres chapter 9!

and before u read i want you guys to listen to me...

i wont be able to post chapter 10 for maybe around 2 weeks? im gonna have a little break these last week of holidays and the start of term 4 of my school..

so yeah.. im sorry but i need to start studying seriously and getting used to school system and get used to my broing already ruien life... 

but i will continue this, since i like writing fanfics n-n

so dont worry, just wait for me and be patient...

AND NOW ONTO THE STORY  


**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 9 – Sensei…**

_Doushite kamisama… (Why God) why is my life just so, confusing… Have I done something that made you angry? Have I done something to that you upset? Have I done something that made you hate me… Why are you doing this to me? Can't you see that I'm reliving my horrible terrifying past? It hurts you know… I don't want to remember my past, or even worse. Live in it one more time…_

Dipping her hand in the finger and watched her reflection looking back at her, she suddenly noticed someone behind her as it suddenly touched her reflections shoulders

"_Doushita no Mizuki? (What happened Mizuki) Did your parents yell at you again? Don't worry, you know that I'm always here for you… Like I've always been as a sensei and a friend"_

She flicked the water that made her reflection disappear as she stood up watching the quarter moonshine brightly on the riverside water, looking behind her only to notice no one there.

_Just living in the past I used to live in… that time where I was so happy even when people hated me… that time where life was just filled with happiness… that time when for once someone in this world would listen and help me out…_

Walking over to the steps as she sat down and huddled up her knees together and watched the river flowing in the riverbank.

_Living in my past… where the person I cherished and cared for… just suddenly disappears in my life forever… only to end up dead…_

Hiding her face in-between her knees together as she tried not to remember the last time she was here, her eyes started watering as she closed her eyes only to feel a bit sleepy.

_If only I could erase only those memories, and live on without regretting about everything I did… _

_---_

"Life for every human is always difficult, even if you think they don't look like it."

"Demo sensei… (But teacher) Most people I know are having the greatest days of their lives! While I'm opposite of them…"

A lady who looked like a teenaged adult said to the little girl who looked like an 8 year old, while they were siting down drinking tea together. Just the two of them.

"You might have the greatest day in your life, then it might turn out to be a really bad day. It happens to everyone…"

"Doesn't seem to be working on me…"

The little girl took a sip from her cute rabbit cup while staring at the water as the tea mixtures swim around the place

"Life is just like a rollercoaster, going up represents happiness and going down represents sadness. The rollercoaster is filled with ups and down just like every life in this world… Currently your rollercoaster only goes down and continues sinking down, you think that your life is but already turning into a living hell."

"But it is sensei! It really is… a living hell"

Crying her eyes out as she curled into a tiny little ball trying to hide her face from her own sensei, the lady took a deep breath and smiled.

"Rising, rising is the moon,  
Large & round, large & round, round round one,  
Plate-like full moon will rise soon.

Hiding, hiding is the moon,

Behind the clouds, dark clouds, black black clouds,  
Plate-like full moon will hide soon.  
Appearing, reappearing is the moon,  
Large & round, large & round, round round one,  
Plate-like full moon will rise soon."

NOTE: That song is a Japanese children's song called 'Moon'

Suddenly raising her head up, the little girl watched as her sensei singing that song.

"Sensei you have a voice of an angel!"

Suddenly stopping to look down at her admired student, she laughed for a while and decided to sit back down and taking a sip of her tea

"Thank-you… but singing isn't my thing… just thought maybe you would stop if i did such a stupid thing"

"What? But you sing very well! Wow you're a good sensei AND singer! What else can you do that I can never do?"

She sighted at her little comment as she noticed her looking at her cup with her sad little face again, she then walked over to her and gave her one big hug

"Ohh Mizuki-chan… Can't you ever stop acting like this? Could I ever see a happy cheerful Mizuki even when she's with me or not?"

"Demo sensei, I'm always happy around you! With you is the only time I'm ever happy anymore… With everyone else I feel so, lonely…"

"That's not true Mizuki…"

"It is! Mum, dad, my teachers, the students in my class…"

"How about your neighbours?"

"They got angry at me for patting and their dog Midori… they told me to never come back…"

Her teacher sighted as she patted Mizuki's head like she was a dog, she then allowed her to sit on her lap while Mizuki looked up to her teachers face and blinked

"Sensei… can I ask a question?"

Looking down at her student she smiled

"Hai? (Yes)"

"This may be a bit personal and all…but why do you teach me more than the others? All the other sensei's tell me that you think of me as your own child or you adore me more…"

She blinked then started bursting into laughter which scared Mizuki a bit, she then looked down to Mizuki as she hugged her again

"They all think that? Well they must be crazy, and I adore you since you're the cutest here. But that's not the real reason"

"Then what is it? That's if you wanna tell me…"

"Aww your so cute"

She started pinching her cheeks like most old grannies do to their grandchildren; Mizuki found it a bit annoying as she shook her head. She just laughed as she went into a deep thought

"The only and true reason I teach you more than the others is because you are but the only person I know who would become strong, inside and outside."

"Strong?"

She tensed up and looked at her muscles only to see no big lump on her arms, her teacher just laughed a bit more.

"No, no, no! Not that kinda strong, the emotional strong"

"?"

"Even though in your situation many people never take good care of you, one day you will realise the reason of why you're better than anyone else"

"Eto… sensei… what are you talking about?"

"No need to know, just remember this Mizuki-chan. So when you realise what I'm talking about you know why you're my best, cute and favourite students"

"…I still dunno what your talking about…"

Mizuki was getting really confused

"Lets just say this is your special mission!"

"A special mission?"

Mizuki got of her teacher as she sat in front of her on her knees, her teacher did the same as she folded her arms into a thinking pose.

"This is a special mission Mizuki, and I'm only giving it to you!"

"What's it about?"

"Its simple! Just remember what I just said, realise what I'm saying when you grow up and report back"

"What's the rules?"

"There is no rules, just find out and report back"

"By when?"

"Hmm… well I guess anytime! At least if you report back to me"

"What happens if I forget? What's the punishment?"

"Don't worry, you wont forget! Here, this'll help you remember when you forget"

She suddenly went around her neck to pull out a shiny multi colored star pendant, Mizuki looked in wonder as the light reflected right through it to reveal all the colours of the rainbow

"This is my good luck charm that my parents gave to me before they died, and it has always reminded me of them, and I think it'll help you with this mission"

She put it around Mizuki's neck as it dangled down to her stomach, Mizuki looked at her teacher with a very worried face

"Demo sensei… this was from your parents to you, and I'm not apart of your family… they might get angry at me for wearing this"

"Why would they get angry? You're my child aren't you?"

Mizuki looked in shock while her teacher started laughing as she accidentally shacked her shoulders, she then stood up and started walking to the door as she raised her hand and waved

"Well that's the end of class, you better be getting home"

She was about to leave until she stopped and looked back with a big smile

"Ohh… and take good care of it, like its your precious memory"

_Those wisdom words… that warm smile… that happy but heart breaking memory… a precious memory… a priceless memory…_

_Sensei…_

_Doko ni chiata? (Where did you go?)_

_Tatsukete onegai… (Help me please)_

_Help me overcome all these obstacles_

_Help my hopeless rollercoaster I call Mizuki Miyazaki's pathway to hell… _

---

Suddenly waking up with tears in here eyes, Mizuki noticed herself sleeping back near the riverside on the steps where she last was. She checked her necklace to see if it was there as she raised it where the light was and watched the rainbow colours shine in her eyes. Rubbing her sleepy eyes from the light she noticed the light she was shining her necklace was the sun, it was out and people were already getting stuff out ready to start the early marketing. Mizuki stood there blinking for a moment until her brain was finally operating properly

"Uhh ohh… ITS MORNING!"

She started running up to the market area passing through all the people getting ready. Passing through them setting up their tents, running past people who were carrying things and couldn't see and bumping into people who were getting their things onto the tables or racks.

_I'm such a cults_

When she was just metres from the alleyway to Rei's house she bumped into a salesman who was putting up a bunch of jewellery, he dropped all of the jewellery while Mizuki panicked for a bit and helped him gather them all

"Hontoni gomenasai! Let me help you"

"Ohh arigatou…"

"Why apologise? I'm sorry for being clumsy"

When she picked them all she gave it to him and ran off, the salesman then put them all on his shelf and watched Mizuki ran through the hallway

"Clumsy child…"

He then noticed something sparkly on the floor as he picked it up to notice a star necklace

"Hmm… she must of dropped this"

He then looked back to where she last was then looked back to the necklace and examined it

"What a rare opal… Such a fine shine…"

He then gave a evil laugh and put it in a very small chest

"Finders keepers… losers weepers…"

---

When Mizuki was finally back at Rei's house she opened the entrance door fully and started panting, Kyo and Rei suddenly ran to the door to comfort Mizuki

"Mizuki! Where were you man! We've been search for you all night!"

"Gomen, gomen… Can I please get a cool top off you Kyo? I'm in a hurry"

"A cool top? Roger"

He then ran off in a happy mood while Rei hugged Mizuki

"I was so worried about you? Where did you go and what happened?"

"I was at the riverside on the steps… and I accidentally feel asleep.."

"I thought I checked there already? Ohh well nice to have you back, but hurry up and get changed before Matsumoto comes!"

Mizuki ran past her and ran through the hallway to notice Kyo with this white and black stripy shirt, when Mizuki bowed to him and was about to get the shirt of him he just got a hold of her reaching hand. Mizuki got a bit shocked and looked up to him

"So what's your decision Mizuki-chan? Go to this or stay with us?"

"Kyo-kun… Gomen… demo… I'm becoming a shinigami"

"Ohh… so you decided already…"

He let go as he stood out of her way, Mizuki just looked at his happy outside, sad inside face and smiled

"I herd from Rei that you wanted to become a shinigami right Kyo?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about taking the test this year… Anyway if I do I get in I get to see you even more cute with those shinigami robes"

Mizuki smiled as she bowed and hugged him for a second and went back into her room, Kyo just stood there shocked and started blushing.

"Now I'm DEFINATLY become a shinigami"

He ran off while Mizuki just started laughing

_Boys these days… do anything for a girl he likes…_

She then got changed into a pair of baggy light blue jeans and that shirt Kyo gave her, she then looked in the mirror to see if her hair was stuffed up as she got it in a bundle and brushed her hair. She then put her hair back down and checked for the chain of the necklace and noticed it gone, she looked at her neck to see her special necklace gone.

"Where did it go?"

Her eyes was filled with worry as she started checking the room for it, she then remembered the salesman and panicked

"Don't tell me…"

She then remembered bumping into that salesman

"Kyyaaaaaa! I dropped it with all the other necklaces!"

She slammed the door open and ran past Kyo who looked at her with shock, he then followed her to the door as she ran out the house. He looked puzzled while Rei came running down to him

"Was that Mizuki running out the door?"

"Yeah… She seemed a bit worried like she lost something…"

"Can you go Kyo-kun? I have to stay here just in case Matsumoto comes by"

"Sure"

He ran out with haste as he chased after her

---

"Doko ni chiata? I was right here when we bumped into each other…"

She stood where she last was as she searched through all the necklaces hanging around the shop

"Ohh this is bad, really bad!"

She then noticed Kyo running up to her with a shocked face

"Daijoubu (Are you okay) Mizuki-chan? You ran out of the house like there was a bomb inside"

"Kyo… I lost my precious necklace!"

"Your necklace? Here let me help"

They both searched around until the salesman noticed and got a bit angry

"What are you two doing?"

"Ohh were just trying to find something…"

"Hey sir! Have you seen any star pendant around here have you? I seem to lost it when we bumped into each other"

"A star pendant? Sorry dear I haven't seen it… If I would of I would give it back to you"

They both kept looking around the area while the salesman quietly went back to the small chest and put it in his pocket, he walked off not knowing his pocket had a huge hole in it as it feel right in front of Mizuki.

"Huh?"

Mizuki picked it up and opened the chest to find out her necklace was inside, the salesman then check his pocket to find it missing and tried looking for it

"Ohh where did that girls pendant go?"

He was searching the floor not realising he was right in front of Mizuki who was putting her necklace back on and Kyo cracking his knuckles

"Where did the girls pendant go? YOU THIEF!"

He started panicking as he was about to run but Kyo got a hold of him

"How dare you lie to us! This pendant is hers, not yours!"

"But I couldn't help it! That necklace is but a rare gemstone I've never seen! Its so resistible"

"Why you little…"

"Yamero… hanashite (Stop… let go) Kyo-kun"

He obeyed her and let go of him as he ran for his life behind his shop hiding from him, Kyo then looked at Mizuki with a tough look

"Well he wont do that again…"

"No need for violence Kyo-kun… just telling him is enough…"

He didn't dare to reply back as he watched her look at the pendant and smiled

"Demo… arigatou Kyo-kun, I don't think I could become a shinigami without it"

"Why? Does it have special shinigami powers inside?"

"No silly…"

She then went into deep though for a while then smiled in a emotional way

"Because… this pendant is what made me realise something I forgot a long time ago"

"Which was?"

"A special mission I still need to complete, and being a shinigami is what'll make me finish this once and for all"

_I will become a Shinigami… for one purpose only… for you sensei… all the training I've been doing with you… all the times you've been there for me…_

_You would be happy to see me become strong. Would you?_

**To Be Continued**

My r-r-r-reviews!

**Kuroyue Nara** - yeah thanks for the help, after i finish writing series 1 i will edit and let my sister or friend edit and change things that need to be changed n-n

**Natsu I**. - thats fine, i can understand what your kinda saying... but hey, im a nOOb at this... and im not very good at english u-u;; i can understand that you dont like the way this story is going and all... but i guess if you dont really like it then fine, i dont really know much about 'Mary Sue' and all but im guessing its something people dont wanna see... and like i said to my other reviewer I WILL EDIT IT ALL AFTER IM DONE WITH THIS SERIES since i suck.. but i like the storyline and others do as well, so i wanna continue n-n. I'm already in a -depressed- mood now and all and i dont want anything else to make me worse, so if you dont like it dont read it... but i promise that i will edit and make a few changes... okay?

**tsuki-fluffysama777** - ahah an alert? u love it that much T-T awwww mine is cooler? but i -love- and -adore- how the author of Hyoruin writes it, way better than mine which is nOObish and a rookie style of writing stories

**anime-freak06** - yeah... eating i bite and i need water fast! but i dont mind chocolate chip cookies and cream icecream! thats yummy n-n. And dont send Kon because i put this on a 2 week hold T.T waaaaaaa

**Lady Light** - update complete xD 

where did Haru-chan go T-T xD 


	10. Chapter 10: New Life?

Aiyoo maan... i swear sometimes i just H.A.T.E school so badly i would wagg...

sorry everyone fore the week of waiting for the next chapter.. i feel a bit better from my -personal issues- thanks to my close friends n.n i am now in a happy mood! horray xD

but for the next chapter yet again maybe just 2 days more waiting? eheh sorry -.-'' since i have a couple os assigments and projects to do  


I keep forgetting to do this but yet again... another spoiler from the anime and manga... aiyoo!  


Disclaims: Mizuki Miyazaki and Rei Rikkui are MINE! everything else is from the lovely and awesome BLEACH!

and now onto the story

**  
**

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 10 – New Life?**

"Mizuki! Kyo! Hayaku! (Hurry up)"

Kyo and Mizuki were both walking down the alleyway back to their homes while Rei was waving her hands like crazy, Mizuki then noticed Matsumoto next to her smiling with joy. When they both reached Rei and Matsumoto Kyo then bowed in front of Mizuki and walked back to the house, Mizuki just blinked at him suddenly doing that and looked back at him

"Jyane (bye) Kyo-kun!"

He lifted his right hand up that signalled a goodbye in a 'cool way' while Mizuki put her necklace back on, Rei and Matsumoto both noticed the necklace and stared at it closely

"What an awesome necklace Mizuki, where did you get it?"

"Yeah! I want to buy one of those babies"

"Eheh don't ask me… my sensei gave it to me as a present"

They both awed while they started walking out of the alleyway and into the streets of Rukongai, Mizuki and Rei looked back while Mizuki looked at Rei with a worried face

"Hey Rei… are you sure its okay to just leave now without saying goodbye to everyone else?"

"You could say Kyo was a lucky one to see us go… I really don't want to stay back with everyone crying their eyes for us, anyways you wouldn't want that too?"

Mizuki looked down with a bit of a disappointed face

"Guess so..."

Matsumoto then put her arms around both of their shoulders and leaned on them, they got a bit shocked as Matsumoto just looked at Seireitei

"Aww don't worry about your family, even if you're a shinigami you can always go back and see them… that's if you have free time from SOME people"

She said relating to Hitsugaya, Rei finally remembered something as she tilted her head to the side

"Hey Matsumoto… did you get home safely last night?"

Matsumoto just looked at her with a confused face

"Did I get home safely? What do you mean safely? I was in a good mode when I took you guys out"

Rei looked at Mizuki with a shocked look while Matsumoto got of them and walked with Rei while talking about being a shinigami, Mizuki just looked at Matsumoto with a scared face

_Aiyoo… (Just something I made up, something you say randomly) that means trouble… hopefully Hitsugaya doesn't get angry with us…_

She then listened to Matsumoto and Rei's conversation while looking at what was being sold at various market stores

"Is being a shinigami a fun thing Matsumoto?"

"Well it depends... if your on a mission you might get some fun with fighting hollows, if you do work in your division room it tends to get seriously boring just writing papers, but that's for Vices and Captains only so you might get a different job to do"

"How about when you get free time?"

"Free time to me, us like sake time! Just grab a couple of other vices or captains and find a room to drink sake all night! But I rarely get free time since Hitsugaya is one sure bossy and unfair taichou… Don't tell him I said that"

"My lips are shut! And make sure to invite me to some of those sake drinks, man they are so addictive!"

"You have learned the secret power of sake my dear friend"

They both started fighting while Mizuki finally joined the conversation

"What do you learn when you're a shinigami?"

Matsumoto and Rei looked back to Mizuki who looked at them with a 'am I not suppose to talk?' facial expression, Matsumoto then looked up to the sky and started counting with her hands

"Well you learn how to use demon spells, you learn how to fight in pacific situations, you learn rules every shinigami knows, you learn about hollows and various enemies to Soul Society, you learn how to control your spiritual power, you learn how to use your zanpaktou, you learn all about you special power in your zanpaktou, you learn about Soul Society and the Goten 13, you learn history of Soul Society and so much more that I forgot to mention…"

_Whoa... So many things to learn… and we only have 6 months… how in the world are we going to remember all that?_

"I know… it's a long list and all… but for some reason I thought the same thing as well until I learned it… for some reason its just the easiest thing to remember than learning math with hollows!"

"That's a relief! Anyways I seriously want to know what its like to have my own zanpaktou! Man I so cant wait"

Rei started jumping up and down while Matsumoto was showing off by showing her zanpaktou to her, Mizuki then noticed the riverside just a couple of metres away from her while she remembered the time she was fighting with the gangsters. She shook her head when she remembered Hitsugaya shaking her as she went back into deep thought

_Just by being a damsel in distress made Hitsugaya want me to become a shinigami that easily? Yeah maybe I did show off while fighting with that gangster leader but in the end I was about to die… Did Hitsugaya see something in me just by me showing off? How could he know if that's my real strength?_

She looked back to Matsumoto who finally wield her sword out while Rei was staring at it with glittery eyes while the residence stayed a far distance from those two.

_I already asked Matsumoto about this… so there's no need to ask her about it… but maybe I can ask her about something else…_

Mizuki then pulled Matsumoto's robe as she turned around looking down at her while Mizuki's eyes got hurt from the sun as she rubbed her eyes, Matsumoto suddenly gave her a hug and lifted her up

"Kawaii! Mizuki you look so cute when you did that, it was like you were a little girl pulling me because you were crying!"

Mizuki gripped Matsumoto robe while she immediately put her down and looked at her with a smile

"What's the matter dear?"

_Why did I even do such a thing? Should of just kicked her for her attention_

"Can I ask another question?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"What do you think about me and Rei becoming shinigami's? You think we look like we were born shinigami's or just have the talent?"

Matsumoto then made an thinking pose and just started at them both

"Well if you ask me… I think Rei looks like someone who has the capability of becoming a Shinigami…"

"And what about Mizuki-chan?"

"Well I'm sorry to say Mizuki but to me I see nothing but only a powerful spiritual energy from you… I don't know what Hitsugaya saw in you that impressed him so much… What did you do? Fight with him?"

"Fight with him? No way I would want to fight with him! He's too good… We just… meet a couple of nights ago… Rei and I kind of go into a fight with a couple of gangsters and all"

Matsumoto just gasp as she heard that and suddenly lowered down to our height and got a bit close to both of them

"You guys got into a fight with a couple of gangsters! God that's dangerous you know!"

"Yeah… but Mizuki and Hitsugaya took care of them"

"Actually Rei I just fought and lost to him… Hitsugaya did all the fighting"

"This was 2 nights ago right?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

Matsumoto put her hands on her forehead and looked up to the sky

"So that's where he's was at that time… but what I'm wondering now is why he was so happy when he came back, since I was suppose to do work that time…"

"He was happy?"

"How happy?"

"Well like most times when I don't do work… he gives me a whole bunch of work for my punishment… I saw him coming back as he just looked at the pile of paper I forgot to do, and just left to his desk doing his work… He didn't growl at me once…"

Rei looked in shock while Matsumoto glanced back to Mizuki who was a bit confused with Hitsugaya being 'happy'

"Well to me that's a bit weird for Hitsugaya… I don't know what's in his mind about you being a Shinigami but yeah, guess Hitsugaya is seriously searching after that Aizen situation…"

"How Ichimaru and Tousen just left? That means 3 new spots need to be taken quick…"

"But there's many vices from other division that could take that place? And maybe other shinigami's… why us?"

"I can't answer that question… anyways if you two are willing to become shinigami's Hitsugaya has to go have a chat with Yamamoto taichou… He may actually not allow you guys become shinigami's"

Both their eyes opening wide while Matsumoto just sweat dropped and flapped her hands

"But don't worry, Hitsugaya has his ways…"

"Well hopefully we both do get in…"

"Does that mean you guys are willing to become shinigami's?"

They both nodded while Matsumoto hugged them both

"That's great! Now will have more Shinigami girls in Soul Society! Will teach those guys"

They all started laughing as they entered through the north gate and into Seireitei and walked all they way to the 10th division room door; they entered to see fiddling with the mountains of paperwork. Matsumoto entered ahead as she bowed to her captain.

"Taichou… I have both Rei and Mizuki here"

"Good, let them in"

She moved out of the way and let Mizuki and Rei walk in; they both sat on the couch while Matsumoto stood next the Hitsugaya who was finish off a couple of papers and putting them back in the big pile.

"Now before we start… I thought I told you two to please return Matsumoto when she isn't drunk…"

_Knew he was gonna ask that question…_

They both just stood up and bowed down, the reaction scared Hitsugaya a bit as he sweat dropped and crossed his arms

"Well no need now, at least she came back sleeping on the couch… not sleeping in other division rooms like last time…"

Matsumoto gave Hitsugaya a greasy look while Rei and Mizuki blinked at his comment

"I swear taichou… you sure do enjoy telling secrets of mine in front of everyone…"

Hitsugaya just ignored her comment while he stood up and went in front of his desk and leaned on it, looking at Mizuki and Rei with a serious look

"Well have you two decided already?"

"Hai…"

They both said while Hitsugaya put his hands on the desk for balance

"Then what are your answers?"

"I accept your offer Hitsugaya, I want to become a shinigami"

Hitsugaya concentrated his look on Rei while he gazed into her eyes with a tensed look

"And why, would you want to become a shinigami Rei Rikkui?"

Rei just gave him a smirk and relaxed

"I would like to become a shinigami, to repay all these years a close friend has protected me…"

Matsumoto crossed her arms and payed more attention to the discussion while Hitsugaya nodded and looked at Mizuki

"How about you Miyazaki? What is your final answer?"

Mizuki felt a bit nerves as she took a deep breath

"I accept…"

Hitsugaya calmed down his tense for her while Rei was looking at Mizuki who was gripping her pants

"There's no need to be nerves Miyazaki…"

She just nodded as he continued

"Now… why do you want to become a shinigami?"

She looked down a moment and held onto her pendant

_Remember Mizuki…_

"To fulfil a promise I made back in the human world… a promise I made to a very important person I knew…"

"And how does that want to make you into a shinigami?"

"Because…"

She looked up and tried to make a funny smile

"Being a shinigami may help me complete this promise… I still haven't finished it for 6 years now"

Hitsugaya just looked back to Matsumoto who nodded her head while Hitsugaya stop leaning on his desk and walked back to his desk

"May I ask for you two to stay outside for a while? I need to have a little chat with Matsumoto…"

They both nodded and walked out the door and closed it

---

Matsumoto continued standing next to Hitsugaya while he was crossing his arms thinking, Matsumoto was getting a bit bored as she looked at Hitsugaya with a serious look

"Well? What do you think taichou?"

"There perfect, especially Miyazaki"

"I can understand that Rei has the potential… but what do you see in Mizuki? While you saved her from that fight with the gangsters?"

"I saw many surprising things actually… If you were there with me that time she was fighting him you would of thought the same thing…"

"And what exactly were these surprising things taichou? Mind explaining them?"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes trying to remember…

"Mizuki's fencing skills are but one of the rarest styles I've seen… the way her sword moves, the way she blocks, the way she stands, not like normal fencing skills at all… If she could mix that with normal sword skills that technique can do many wonders"

"Abnormal fencing eh? Never heard or seen such things…"

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and started fiddling with his tea cup

"The only thing I'm worried about is her ability to keep going even though it might be all over… her eyes were filled with fear once her opponent turn the tables, she just immediately gave up after he got her…"

"No one should give up just like that… she may have the surprising skills but maybe her self esteem may need a bit of work, poor girl she must have had lots of bad moments from the human world… Rei must know also that she isn't used to talking to staying with other people, her life in the human world must have been cruel"

"If Mizuki could just forget of her past and become more social, her self esteem can do wonders in fighting in a life-and-death situation…"

"Taichou… you thinking of doing such things like erasing her memories?"

"It may be an option… if she wants to become strong…"

Matsumoto slammed her hand on the desk that made Hitsugaya drop his glass on the floor

"You know some memories to her are precious… you wouldn't want people to erase your good past memories wouldn't you?"

Hitsugaya looked at the door hoping that Mizuki and Rei wouldn't enter as he quickly got down and cleaned up the mess

"Matsumoto… I seriously do understand what you are saying… and I'm sure I wouldn't want someone to do that to me as well… but think of what would happen if she keeps dwelling in her own cruel past?"

Hitsugaya collected all the shattered glasses and put them in the bin and got a brush and scooper to pick up the rest of the glass

"You know perfectly well… that if she continues dwelling in her past it can swallow her right up in days, then what happens? She's easy prey for the hollows as they grab her soul and take her away… Now you wouldn't want that now would you Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto just stood there watching her taichou while her eyes drifted in thoughts

"I guess we really should… it would be a hard thing for her to face, but at least she would be safe and more happy…"

Hitsugaya put the equipment away and brushed his hands off, he then walked up to Matsumoto and stood on the left of her while he stopped and looked at the door

"We shall tell Rei of this only, nothing must be said to Mizuki. Her memories will be erase after the training as we take her to Unohana to erase everything except the day she meet Rei…"

He was about to walk to the door until Matsumoto finally spoke

"But you should know taichou… the risk of this is that if she gets in contact with a piece of her memory, everything will slowly come back to her… even all the bad times…"

He then stopped in front of the door and held his hand on the door

"That will all be up to what Mizuki does in the future, but for now I will make her a 3rd seater of this division so then you can keep an eye on her"

"But what about the person who was mainly a 3rd seater?"

"I will deal with that when the times comes… and I will ask Yamamoto for Rei to be Hisagi's apprentice since Hisagi may need a helper for the 9th division because of Tousen's leave"

Hitsugaya looked back to Matsumoto and put his hands on his lips, Matsumoto nodded while he opened the door to see Rei and Mizuki jumping of their seats and walking up to Hitsugaya

"So what's the answer Hitsugaya?"

"Yeah don't leave us in suspense!"

Hitsugaya just walked back inside and sat down in his desk and just leaned on his hand

"Welcome Mizuki Miyazaki, Rei Rikkui, to Seireitei"

They both smiled as they both bowed to Hitsugaya while he grabbed a couple of papers and headed to the door

"I'll be right back, Matsumoto take care of them"

Matsumoto bowed to her taichou as he left through the door and closed it, she went to the couch and got a couple of sake bottles from under the couch and handed one to each of them.

"Congratulations you two! You both are now rookie shinigami's"

"Rookies?"

Mizuki put her bottle on the table while Matsumoto and Rei started opening their sake's

"Don't worry Rei, you and Mizuki will become full shinigami's after these 6 months of hard work"

_Wait a minute…_

Before they both started drinking Mizuki then raised her hand, which caught their attention

"Hey Matsumoto… we aren't shinigami's yet remember? Doesn't Hitsugaya need to go chat with Yamamoto?"

"Correct, but don't worry about it! Like I said before… Hitsugaya has his ways of getting things, anyways I think Yamamoto taichou would allow you two pretty girls in here…"

Matsumoto gave Mizuki back her sake bottle and opened it for her as she put her cup in the air along with Rei

"Cheers! To your new lives in Soul Society!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers…"

They all slammed their bottles together while Matsumoto and Rei drank through ¼ of the bottle, Mizuki just put her glass back on the table and smiled for a moment

_Another new life eh? And hopefully this'll be my last… happy one…_

**To Be Continued…**

R...r...r...reviews!

**Ritsikas** - aww thanks for offering your shoulders n-n but no need for them anymore! thanks for offering though

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - aiyoo you changed your name dude! lol xD and yes i do review a bit faster and give you some japanese and all but i seriously think her story is better n.n

**SoapStone** - no comment...  


**Haru -** HARU's BACK! (huggles) youve been to Harajuku eh? so cool isnt it? i wanna go back there n.n and ive also been to Tokyo DisneyLand and Disney Sea! i love that volcano ride! have you been there?

**Nanjaro-hO-hOi aniime.crazii** - such a looong name.. i think im gonna copy n past your name xD and thanks for explaining a bit of this 'Mary Sue' Soapy and Natsu are complaining about --;; and yours is a bit Mary Sue? cool we can both be ones then xP and ill take your advice to change them a bit so some people dont complain... but like i said for so many times school started now and i need to focus on that more... so maybe next year i may go use my free boring time to do so, thanks for your support though! (huggles)  



	11. Chapter 11: Yukino

Aiyoo! my reviwers! again another apology! (think i spelt that wrong) meh you could say yet things happend last week... involving me and this guy... -//-;; but anyways...  


Ohh another buncha spoliers if you havent finished with the Rukia capture plan! both manga and anime so yeah n.n;;

hope you guys enjoy this chapter, cause i really do! teehee i'll give you guys a little hint... 'chottodake ai?' 

Disclaims: I claim Mizuki Miyazaki and Rei Rikkui! everything else is claimed from the anime and manga 'BLEACH'

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 11 – Yukino**

Mizuki was sitting on the roof of the 10th division lounge while she looked down at the view of the sun rising up at Seireitei, while the wind blew in her brand new shinigami clothes she sighted and huddled her knees together.

_There haven't been sent on a single mission yet! And I thought Hitsugaya hold me that Yamamoto made me into a shinigami already…_

She looked back to the window to notice Hitsugaya going through a bunch of paper work while she ignored him and looked back at he view

_Mendokuse… but I need a zanpaktou before I go on mission's… meh_

She got up and went back inside the 10th division lounge while she walked past Hitsugaya who spotted her

"You bored Miyazaki?"

"Well you could say that…"

"Sorry about that, but today Matsumoto had an important Soul Society Women's meeting…"

"Its not you or Matsumoto's fault taichou…"

Hitsugaya finished signing off the last of one pile of papers while he relaxed for a little moment and top a sip of tea

"Well since you finished your work for me, why not have a nice walk around Soul Society?"

"Did that, done that…"

Hitsugaya then crossed his fingers together then leaned on his fingers

"Why not go pay a visit to the 9th division and go see Rei?"

Mizuki blinked for a moment then looked in shock

"Rei! Oh my gosh I cant believe I totally forgot about her!"

"Guess you've been doing to much work you forgot your own friend"

"Arigatou taichou for reminding me! I should go visit her now"

She went up to the door and opened it, she was about to leave until she turned back to Hitsugaya

"Hey taichou… when will I officially get a zanpaktou?"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes while he continued his work

"When Yamamoto finally finds the right sword for you… he'll inform me…"

"Does it take this long?"

"Well you've been training with Matsumoto for 6 months, and you already started going some work with me for only 2 weeks now… it takes time and patience"

She nodded while she bowed and closed the door, before she closed the door fully Hitsugaya shyunpos in front of the door which freaked out Mizuki a bit

"Oh… and make sure to come back before sundown…"

She blinked at her taichou and nodded

"Sure…"

She then closed the door and shyunpos to the 9th division and stood near the door and thought.

_Why does Hitsugaya taichou want me back at sundown… did I do something wrong again!_

She then shook her head and knocked on the door

"Sumimasen… (Excuse me) Rei are you in there?"

The door opened while Hisagi appeared looking down at her, Mizuki sweat dropped at his sudden appearance while she took a step back and bowed

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu (good morning) Hisagi, is… Rei here?"

"Oh Mizuki-chan, and yes Rei's here… come on in"

He opened the door wide while Mizuki suddenly got glomped by Rei who ran up to her in full speed

"Mizuki-chan! Long time no see!"

Rei then put her arms on her shoulders while she looked at her with her shinigami robe on

"Man you look so cool with a shinigami robe!"

"So do you Rei, it makes you look so stronger"

Rei stood out of her way and let her into the 9th division room that almost looked like the 10th division room, without the mountain of paperwork and it had more sunlight shining inside. Mizuki went up to the sunlight and started shaking

"Man at least this division room has some more sunlight, the 10th division room is just freezing cold…"

Rei just laughed while Hisagi continued signing some papers on his desk while Rei leaned on his desk while staying close to the sunlight where Mizuki was standing, Rei then stretched her arms while she yawned a bit as she bent backwards to look at Hisagi

"Hisagi-kun!"

"How many times do I have to tell you… just call me Hisagi"

"Demo (But) Hisagi-kun sounds so cute for you!"

". . ."

"Well anyways… I'm sick and tired of just doing paperwork, when am I able to get my own zanpaktou?"

"Not yet"

Rei suddenly fell on the floor from his comment while she got back up and slammed her hand on the desk

"Demo Hisagi-kun!"

"Do I have to remind you again Rei?"

Rei crossed her arms and turned away from Hisagi and looked at Mizuki

"You must of already gotten your zanpaktou right Mizuki?"

Mizuki shook her head while Rei just sweat dropped

"See Rei? Not even Mizuki got her zanpaktou yet…"

"Waaaaa"

She started complaining while shaking her hands around the place while Hisagi and Mizuki sweat dropped as they watched her complain. Mizuki made a little thinking pose while she closed her eyes and wondered for a moment.

"But even though why does it take such a long time to just pick a zanpaktou?"

"It takes both time and patience for a zanpaktou to be selected"

She looked at Hisagi who was still continuing to sign papers off while she sighted

"Hitsugaya taichou said the same thing… but I still don't get how it would take 6 months and 2 weeks"

"That's why we tell you to be patient…"

Rei looked at Hisagi as well while Mizuki just still a bit confused

"But isn't 6 months and 2 weeks enough patience?"

Hisagi noticed them both looking while he sighted and just put the paperwork aside and leaned on his hand

"Well since Yamamoto taichou assigned both me and Matsumoto to train you two, we had to report your skills to him while we trained you for 6 months… And now that the training is over and you guys are shinigami's already seated in your division, Yamamoto taichou must take down your skills and choose the zanpaktou he wished you should wield"

"And all of this takes time?"

"Correct Mizuki, but once he chooses the sword he shows your taichou's and sees if he accepts it for you as well… and in Rei's conditions I'm taking that job for her"

"Oh man… don't be tight with the selection Hisagi-kun!"

". . . "

"Wonder what kind of zanpaktou we would get huh…"

Mizuki suddenly wondered while Rei looked at her then thought to her own self while looking at Hisagi

"Hey that's right… there's various of different zanpaktou's right Hisagi-kun"

"…Yes"

"Oh how much do I want a zanpaktou that's like one of those staffs that casts spells only!"

"I wont allow that…"

Rei gave Hisagi an evil look while she pouted a bit

"Doushite!"

"Cause… your accuracy is very poor"

"Pfft… well how about you Mizuki? What kind of zanpaktou would you like?"

"Well…"

She thought for a moment while she looked at her star pendant

"It would be nice if I could have a zanpaktou with special powers just like the moon?"

Rei blinked for a moment then started laughing; Mizuki was a bit confused while Rei tried to keep the laughter inside

"Why would you want it to be related to the moon?"

Mizuki gave Rei a greasy look while she fiddled with her hands

"Because… I herd someone saying that your zanpaktou relates to your favourite things…"

Rei started laughing more while Hisagi started to chuckle a bit, Mizuki turned her back on both of them while Hisagi took control of his laughter first and sweat dropped

"Mizuki… whoever said that must be really stupid, your zanpaktou relating to what you like? Not exactly…"

"Then what determines your zanpaktou power?"

"Who knows, only the top elite people of Soul Society knows…"

"Not the Goten 13 right?"

"Yep, only Yamamoto taichou knows since he's one of the elite people of Soul Society"

_Well duh… he's number one in the Goten 13 and is the one who's choosing our zanpaktou's_

Rei suddenly came up to Mizuki and poked her on the forehead which made Mizuki almost fall down, she gained her balance and rubbed her forehead while Rei just smiled at her

"That's just so cute of you Tsuki-chan"

"Huh? Tsuki-chan?"

NOTE: Tsuki in Japanese does mean 'moon' and also remember that Mizuki is a mix between 'water' and 'moon'

"Yep, Tsuki-chan! That's what I'm gonna call you from now on okay?"

Mizuki giggled at the name and nodded her head, she then started shivering while she hugged herself and tried to keep warm

"Aiyoo it's getting cold now…"

She then looked outside and noticed the sun slowly starting to set while she slowly started panicking

"Uhh oh! I'm supposed to return to Hitsugaya taichou!"

She ran to the door while Rei and Hisagi just watched her as she suddenly tripped over, Rei ran to her while she helped her get back up

"Gomen Rei… I wasn't looking"

"You should calm down a bit Mizuki"

"But Hitsugaya taichou told me to return back at the 10th division by sundown…"

Rei blinked for a moment while she looked back to Hisagi who was tidying up the paperwork

"Didn't… Hitsugaya tell you?"

"Huh? Tell me what?"

Hisagi then got out of his seat and walked down to the door and opened it

"The reason why he wanted you to come back before sundown is because there's a special thing Matsumoto planned for all of us"

Mizuki blinked or a moment and brushed the dirt of her robe

"Something special Matsumoto planned?"

"Yep! I too have also been wondering what the heck it is!"

Rei dragged Mizuki out of the room while they all got up and closed the door, Mizuki then was pushed away from Rei while she lost balance but gained control. Rei waved at her while she smiled

"You better get back to Hitsugaya, its getting quite chilly!"

They both shyunpo off and left Mizuki standing there confused, she then felt a sudden breeze and cuddled herself again

"Better get going"

She then too shyunpos off back to the 10th division room door as she slowly opened it to find Hitsugaya still sitting at his desk but with an orange scarf, she slowly entered and sneaked in but got caught by Hitsugaya's green eyes

"You're a little late Miyazaki"

"Go… Gomen taichou…"

"Here"

He threw a light blue scarf at her while she just caught it at the tip, she looked at it while Hitsugaya walked up to her and got the scarf off her and put it around her neck. Mizuki was a bit scared of him suddenly coming this close to her while she blushed a tiny bit, he finished putting it on while she touched the scarf and snuggled her head on it. Hitsugaya then headed to the door and looked back to Mizuki who was following, they both went through the door and walked down the chilly hallway.

--

While they were walking down Hitsugaya joined his hands together and put his arms at the back of his head and sighed

"So did you end up meeting Rei again?"

Mizuki popped out of her deep thinking and smiled

"Hai, it's been a while since I talked to her"

"Hmm… then she must have told you what was happening correct?"

"Uhh hai, she only told me that Matsumoto was planning something… was it suppose to be a secret taichou?"

"Well at least you don't really know what it is"

Hitsugaya glanced at the view around him while he looked at the sky, Mizuki looked up too while Hitsugaya noticed her

"Were almost there, hopefully Matsumoto brought blankets enough for all of us"

"Is it just the 9th division and the 10th division?"

"Yep, well it used to be something with the 5th and 10th division, but since Hinamori's in hospitality and Aizen is gone…"

He suddenly stopped then looked down for a moment

"Oh never mind…"

Mizuki looked at Hitsugaya who made a bit of a sad face

"Taichou…"

_I herd from Matsumoto that Hinamori was a really close friend of Hitsugaya, and that Aizen almost killed her before he could find her and save her… poor Hitsugaya-kun…  
_

"Yes Miyazaki-san?"

_Maybe I should talk about it_

She sweat dropped and just twiddled with her fingers and looked away from him.

"Eheh… never mind…"

Hitsugaya gave her a weird look while she suddenly noticed everyone standing on top of the roof of a building close to the execution grounds while she noticed Matsumoto waving at her along with Rei and Hisagi, Hitsugaya and Mizuki both shyunpos up there while there was two spots vacant beside Matsumoto. Hitsugaya sat down first while Mizuki just started at where she had to sit next to Hitsugaya; she then looked around the place

_What's happening? Why is everyone gathering up here with blankets and fire around the place? And it's so cold out here!_

She started shivering while Rei got behind her and pushed her down at her seat next to Hitsugaya, she rubbed her head and started shivering again until she felt a sudden warmth around her. She then looked to her right to see Hitsugaya covering her up with his blanket as he suddenly went a bit closer to her

"Cover up with me, Matsumoto forgot to bring an extra blanket for you"

She started blushing a little bit again while she went a tiny bit close to him while she started covering up, she snuggled her head on her scarf and started feeling sleepy

_Its like as if I'm sleeping on a nice comfy bed at summertime…_

Rei suddenly popped to her left side and huddled up with her as well, Matsumoto and Hisagi just stayed where they were below them together while everyone just stared at the sky.

"Its almost time! Everyone keep your eyes open"

"What's happening?"

"Something really amazing and spectacular"

Mizuki look at Matsumoto and Hisagi then looked to the sky as the dark blue sky suddenly had a bunch of clouds lightly covering the sky

"A storm in coming? Ohh no not lightning!"

Mizuki was about to cover her head until Hitsugaya poked her covered head

"No silly, look… winter has come"

Mizuki popped her head out of the blanket as her eyes suddenly started to open wide

"Yukino… (Snowflake) there's Yukino everywhere!"

She suddenly got out of her covers and stood up while she caught a snowflake in her hand, the pure white crystal suddenly melted into ice while she let it suddenly drip. Everyone just sat down and tried to catch some snowflakes as well while a whole bunch of snow snowed down from the sky, it slowly covered the buildings and Seireitei while everyone just continued watching the snow fall down. An hour and a half passed while Hitsugaya and Mizuki suddenly feel asleep while Matsumoto and Rei were having secret drinks of sake, while Hisagi already left. They all noticed them asleep while Rei got a bit drunk and was about to walk up to them until Matsumoto stopped them

"Matsumoto, these two should start waking up… they could both catch a cold!"

Matsumoto just gave an evil smile while she took another sip of sake

"Don't you get it Rei? This is perfect! Now I can finally blackmail Hitsugaya if I wanted to, hey you could also do this with Mizuki as well!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She brought Rei closer to her while they looked at Mizuki who was leaning on Hitsugaya's shoulders while Hitsugaya was leaning on her head

"Don't you see what's wrong with this picture?"

"What? They're just sleeping…"

"That's the thing! They're sleeping TOGETHER! A captain sleeping next to his 3rd seat officer, if I tell the shinigami women's society about this big news could spread through Seireitei!"

"Whoa Matsumoto! Such a harsh plan"

"Well that's where the blackmail comes in, if Hitsugaya tells me off I can just get him back with this. Then he'll make me have more free time! Oh such a wonderful plan"

"Yeah, too bad it won't work on me"

They both suddenly jumped to see Hitsugaya's shining green eyes staring at them, Hitsugaya's position changed while he just let Mizuki sleep on his shoulders. He crossed his arms and gave Matsumoto a serious look

"So you're demanding more free time now, are you?"

"Eto… Hitsugaya taichou! Your up, oh how nice to see you"

"Well since you thought of this 'blackmail' for me maybe I should go tell the men's society or even the Goten 13 what Matsumoto has been doing to young girl with her sake…"

Matsumoto started sweat dropped while she then scratched her head and laughed

"Now, now taichou no need to do such a harsh thing to your fukitaichou! Anyways my little plan was more nicer"

Hitsugaya raised one of his eyebrows while it started twitching

"Oh What? Sleeping with your 3rd seater? It sounds like I'm some kind of…"

"Eh… doko koko? (Where is this place?)"

He suddenly stopped to noticed Mizuki suddenly getting of his shoulder while she rubbed her eyes and looked at Hitsugaya

"Finally your up…"

Her eyes suddenly widened as she put her hands on her mouth and looked at him in shock

"Don't tell me… I accidentally feel asleep on you taichou…"

He sweat dropped and nodded his head while Mizuki suddenly got up and bowed down in apology

"Gomen! Gomen taichou! I… I suddenly felt a bit to sleepy from all the heat and…"

"Calm down Miyazaki! It's okay… anyways I also too did fall asleep on you too…"

She blushed a bit while she suddenly looked away from him; he just blinked in confusion while Matsumoto and Rei were laughing at them

"Taichou! That was a bad thing to say!"

"What? I was just telling the truth…"

"Now wait until everyone hears this…"

"Don't you dare get involved in this too Rikkui"

"But it's too funny!"

Hitsugaya then looked away from them while everyone else started packing up and started walking back, Rei left to the 9th division as she shyunpos off and left. Matsumoto stood next to Mizuki who was getting a bit tired by opening and closing her eyes, when they finally reached the 10th division everyone went their separate ways while Matsumoto took Mizuki to her room and left. Mizuki was too tired to get changed as she fell on her bed and got the covers around her and hugged her pillow

_So that's what the surprise was… to see the wonders of how Autumn changed to Winter… and to get to see all the snowflakes falling down…_

_Its like a romantic moment__…__  
_

**To Be Continued**

Before i go to the reviews... this chapter was actually suppose to be what happend through the past few months and just little chats about Rei and Mizuki's training and stuff... but like i said before... the last week something happend between a guy and me... so yeah... i made this chapter kinda cheesy for most of the fans who wanna see Hitsugaya get a little romantic xD might as well since i should start 'The Tale of the Shinigami Witch' poretty soon! just wait guys! maybe wait for 4 more chapters and will get into the main storyline? airgatou!

And now for my lovely reviews from 5 lovely people n.n

**Ritsikas** - lol thanks and heres your chapter dude! n-n

**Anime-freak06** - a gun now? ohh well (writes fanfic)

**Haru** - aiyoo Haru! heres your chapter.:.:.:. ohh and you ddint go to Disney Sea?? aiyoo had the coolest Volcano ride eva! gotta go next time 

**Yukiko Tsukishiro** - you calling me an ameature now xD aiyoo so mean T.T lol dwdw... ohh and YES I HAVE SEEN THE NEW OPENING! i love the song and Hitsu there! (huggles) and of course i know who you are, can notice the 'Tsuki'

**FireyFlames** - i havent seen you for a while dude, and you'll love this chapter!!!!  



	12. Chapter 12: Chain of Memories

GOMEN GOMEN MINNA!!!

aiyoo! maan i just realised it been.. like... ages... since i put my chapter up!!

aiyoo... gomen gomen! -gets a bunch of lollies of Ukitake and spreads around to everyone- here here! xDD

Disclaim: i own Mizuki Miyazaki and Rei Rikkui! everything else belongs to BLEACH anime and manga n.n

---

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 12 – Chain of Memories**

_Why am I suddenly feeling like… like… something's missing? Ever since Hitsugaya taichou took me to Unohana taichou for a check-up I feel so… missing…_

_But even though, Hitsugaya taichou said it was just a feeling I get when I'm a shinigami… and I trust taichou… so I might as well get used to it…_

_But I still cant get over this feeling… like its telling me... that I forgot or even missing something…_

_So important to me… _

Thinking to herself while looking at the ceiling Mizuki decided to get out of bed as she yawned and looked outside the window as the sun slowly started rising, she sighted while she quickly got changed into her shinigami robe as she looked at herself in the mirror

"But the question is… am I really missing something… so important to me?"

She spun around looking at herself in the mirror, then got a hold of her star pendant necklace and put it on.

"Well at least I haven't forgotten this…"

She dropped it while it dangled on her neck while she looked at the mirror and smiled

"Its the only thing I brought along from Rei's house"

Mizuki fiddled around with it as she noticed the sun starting to light up her little room, she shined it right at the morning sun as colors of the rainbow shined in her eyes

"But I sure don't remember where I got this from, not even Rei knows…"

She then walked up to the window and looked outside to see some people shyunpos around the place while she rested her head on the window and sighted

"But like everyone says… you can never lose your memories, just forgot them for a while until something reminds you of it…"

"The usual Tsuki-chan... always talking to herself when she doesn't realise people can hear herself talking to herself"

She sweat dropped to realise Rei behind her as she randomly gave Mizuki a big hug

"Ohaiyo Tsuki!"

"Ohaiyo Rei…"

"Genki desuka? (How are you?)"

"Oh fine… just fine until you came in"

"Aww don't say that! I just caught you talking to yourself again"

"Well I cant help it… its what I do"

"You must be really lonely then…"

"AM NOT!"

"Juuuust kidding! Your never lonely when your around Rei!"

She just giggled while Mizuki sweat dropped; she then got off her as she took a look around Mizuki's small room. It only had one futon mattress, a small closet, a small table with two chairs and another table with paperwork piled up. She sat down on the chair while Mizuki poured a cup of tea for her, Mizuki sat down with her while she yawned for a bit

"So this is your place eh? Looks so much bigger than mine"

"Well Hitsugaya taichou and Matsumoto wanted me to have a big room since they wanted to… I told them they didn't have to but yeah"

"Man Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are so nice to you! Hisagi-kun just gave me a room half the size of this room and just gave me a table, futon mattress and a chair!"

_Guess Hisagi is a bit to tight when it comes to Rei calling him 'Hisagi-kun'_

"Well that's okay, you can always come here and hang with me if you want"

"I wish… but you know the rules Tsuki-chan! Each member just stay in their own division"

"Eheh… oh yeah"

Rei and Mizuki both took a sip of their tea while Rei looked around the area

"How did you make this tea? I don't see any taps or stoves…"

"Huh? Didn't you notice that I'm two doors away from the division lounge…"

Rei looked puzzles and lifted her shoulders while Mizuki just sighted

"Guess that's why shyunpoing around the place is a bad thing as well… Oh well why did you come anyway?"

Rei then choked on her water while she started coughing madly, Mizuki just sweat dropped while Rei finally caught her breath

"That sounded so mean!"

"But, I could sense your spiritual power when you took step into this room… Its like your sneaking up on me or something"

"Cant I just come in and say hi?"

"It would be nice to knock on the door then come in listening to me…"

"Ahh gomen, gomen! I'm used to doing that at my house…"

"Don't you mean our house?"

Rei looked surprised for a bit then sweat dropped and laughed

"Yeah, woops… I mean 'our' house"

"Yeah… I miss Kyo onichan, Kana, Haruka, Noriko and Hiro… wonder if we could go visit them one day"

"Yeah… same here"

"Choutomatte (excuse me for a moment), I'll go get some snacks from the division lounge"

Mizuki left the room while Rei looked at her with saddened eyes as she gripped the cup and looked down

"Tsuki-chan… she really did forget everything about her past before she meet me… just like Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Hisagi told me when we all took her to the 4th division…"

She then looked at the door she left and smiled sadly

"To erase all memories of her…"

---

"Doko ni ikuno? (Where are we going)"

"You'll find out when we reach there"

"Tsumannai (that's not fair) Hisagi-kun!"

"What did I tell you?"

"Demo…"

"…"

Rei and Hisagi stayed quiet for a moment while they walked down past most division and finally arrived at the 4th division, they stopped in front of the door and slowly opened it. As they opened it they saw Matsumoto sitting down in this kind of waiting room while she noticed them and walked up to them

"Matsumoto-san! What are you doing here"

"So you two finally came, Hitsugaya already took Mizuki with Unohana taichou"

"Then should we commence the plan?"

"Huh? What are you two talking about?"

Hisagi and Matsumoto turned to Rei who looked confused, they both looked at each other then back at her

"Now's the time to tell her Matsumoto…"

"Tell me what? What's happening? Why is Mizuki here? Is she sick? Does she have a disease? Is there something wrong with her body?"

"Calm down Rikkui…"

Matsumoto tried to smile while she put her arms on her shoulders

"Its not… that bad… but since you're here now… let taichou do the explaining…"

Hisagi and Matsumoto already started walking down the hallway while Rei followed along, she was really worried about everything as they turned a couple of corners and finally entered a dark blue room where Hitsugaya stood. Hisagi knocked on the door while he turned his heads to see them enter the room, Rei noticed Mizuki who was currently laying in the bed next to Hitsugaya. She had an oxygen mask on her and a heart machine next to her. Rei eyes open wide as she was about to walk up to her until Hitsugaya stood in the way

"What happened to her?"

"Onegai stay calm Rikkui"

"Unless you tell me what's wrong with her!"

"If you don't calm down and take control of yourself I wont tell you"

Rei suddenly looked at Mizuki then looked into Hitsugaya's serious eyes as she closed her eyes and cooled down, she then bowed to Hitsugaya while he crossed his arms and took a look at Mizuki

"Matsumoto and I have planed this little plan for Miyazaki while I was still deciding on you and Miyazaki's decision on becoming a shinigami…"

"Taichou and I have thought a lot about how Mizuki would survive in the state she is in right now…"

"What state?"

Hitsugaya took a deep glare at Rei thinking she was an idiot while he turned to everyone and looked at the window in the opposite side of where Mizuki laid

"In her state of depression… you should know most about it right Rikkui?"

Rei just looked at the floor and nodded while Matsumoto stood in front of her and looked up to her face

"Rei… what were gonna do here… is simply make Mizuki's depression go away, it's the only thing that could easily stop her from becoming a shinigami"

"How are you going to make her depression go away?"

"Simply erasing all her past memories on earth… as soon as possible"

Rei turned to Hitsugaya who was still looking outside while Hisagi stood next to Rei and crossed his arms

"But may I ask… to do such a thing to her without her own permission… why couldn't you just face the truth and just say 'no' to her and only accept Rei"

"And that's why I asked, Rei and Miyazaki, why they wanted to become shinigami's… asking her was like asking if she wanted her memory erased or not"

"It was a hard decision… and even if she didn't want to become a shinigami or not, depression can lead to confusion… easy victim for various hollows…"

"It would be such a waste to throw away someone who had skills that could impress Soul Society, so that's why we choose this plan"

Rei just looked at Mizuki while the heart machine beeped every couple of seconds and smiled

"But is this the only way? Just erasing her memories? I don't want to be friends with a person who has the body of Mizuki, but not the same mind as Mizuki…"

"And that's where I come in Rikkui-san"

Unohana suddenly appeared in the room while Matsumoto, Hisagi and Rei bowed in politeness as she walked past them and stood in front of Hitsugaya

"How is she doing Hitsugaya?"

"She's okay, I have her that pill you wanted her to take"

"Good, now shall we begin the process?"

Hitsugaya nodded while he made a hand signal telling Rei to come as she slowly walked up to Unohana and Hitsugaya

"Rikkui-san…"

"Hai! Unohana taichou"

"Can you please tell me about the first time you meet Miyazaki-chan and tell em what you did on that day?"

"Hai… well I was running from a bunch of gangster guys while I meet Mizuki just standing near the riverside of Rukongai, I thought she would get hurt from them as I dragged her along as we both ran away from them. She seemed a bit confused while I tried to explain that she could get in a lot of trouble from them as we suddenly got surrounded by them, I outsmarted the leader while we ran through the market grounds of Rukongai as we lost them… then I noticed she was a newbie to Soul Society as I took her to my place to stay and hang out with me"

"That's enough Rikkui… I have an idea of where to erase now"

Suddenly this other shinigami lady with very short grey hair stood next to Unohana as she kneeled down then stood back up

"Are you ready for the chain of memories taichou?"

"Yes, if you don't mind Isane"

"Hai, Unohana taichou"

She suddenly put both her hands together which made her hands all filled with light as she put her hands on Mizuki's heart, Unohana then looked at Rei and smiled

"Now Rei… there's a important task I need you to do"

"Hai, what is it?"

"It's a bit hard… but can you please go deep inside your memories and try to remember everything you did ever since Mizuki appeared in your life?"

"But I thought your going to erase her memories?"

"Now you wouldn't want that now would you Rei? Were just simply going to chain her old memories and make new memories"

"What kind of me memories?"

"Were going to make Mizuki only remember the time she first meet you and how you lived in her house. Everything that happened before that will be completely chained up, but they wont be erased"

"Taichou"

"Now Rei, remember everything that you told us… and put your hand on the light"

Rei nodded as she closed her eyes and tried to remember everything, she then slowly put her hand on the light as it suddenly shined in the whole room. Everyone blocked their eyes until it suddenly got absorbed into Mizuki, everyone watched while Unohana took of the gas mask while Mizuki suddenly feel into a deep slumber. Unohana then checked her out while she smiled and started walking away with Isane

"Chain of memories is complete, Miyazaki-san is now just sleeping so let her be"

They both left Hisagi, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Rei while everyone sighted in relief. Hisagi decided to leave while he tapped Rei in the shoulder and shyunpos off, Rei stood where she was next to Mizuki as she smiled and looked at Hitsugaya who was taking a serious gaze at her

"So now what do we do Hitsugaya?"

"Simply bring her to a new life, that's all… treat her with more respect than torture, make her be loved by everyone and make sure that nothing she has can remind her of her own past…"

"Remind her of her own past?"

"Yes Rei, if Mizuki-chan remembers one single person, important thing or place from her past… slowly will her memories come back and slowly her old emotions will take over her, and yet again will she be feeling the way she was before… all secret and alone"

Matsumoto suddenly smiled as she got a hold of Rei's arm and dragged her out of the room

"Matsumoto? What are you…"

"Its time for us to all go to sleep yeah?"

"But Mizuki's…"

"Taichou and the 4th division will look after her, but taichou should be also getting back and doing some paperwork… we have things to plan. Anyways Mizuki is just sleeping now"

She looked back to the room as they past through corners and looked back ahead of her

"Oh and Rei, and from now on can you kind of stay away from Mizuki?"

"Huh? But why?"

"Don't worry, she hasn't forgotten you… but right now we need Mizuki to just get used to always hanging around with the 10th division and all…"

"And how long will this be?"

"Just 2 weeks will be okay"

"You promise to make Mizuki come visit me or I can visit Mizuki?"

Matsumoto smiled as she put her pinkie out

"Sure, she is your close friend anyways"

"Thanks Matsumoto"

They joined their pinkies together while Rei shyunpos off back to her division and went into her own room

"Hopefully… what I did would be right for her…"

---

"Rei…?"

"Huh?"

Mizuki was suddenly standing in front of her view of the window while she turned her head to the side and wondered

"Daijoubu (are you okay) Rei? You've been looking at that window for some time…"

"Ahh gomen, gomen Tsuki-chan!"

She then noticed the snacks on the table and started taking a bunch and shoving them in her mouth

"Whoa these are really yummy! I should bug Hisagi-kun to get some in our division"

"You sure your okay Rei? Your acting… really strange"

"No no no! Nothing wrong with me! Just had a sudden hunger urge"

She got her cup of tea and started sculling it down while Mizuki started giggling

"Oh Rei your always so funny"

"What did I do?"

They both laughed for a moment until they herd a knock on the door, they both looked at the doorway and noticed Matsumoto leaning on the door waving happily

"Hey you two! Get your bums off those seats and follow me"

"Eh? Doushite? (Why)"

"Just come! Anyways its time…"

They both looked at each other and started dashing out of the door, Matsumoto shyumpo a couple of metres away from them and waved at them with a big smile

"Lets have a race, whoever goes to the execution grounds first gets a free treat off me!"

She shympo off while Rei and Mizuki both looked at each other

"Why don't we make a bet Mizuki… whoever does get there first gets Matsumoto's free treat AND has to do one really hard dare! Winner chooses whatever and you have to do it"

"Okay, just don't make it an adult kinda dare! I'm young you know"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get you!"

"Ready?"

"Set…"

Rei already shuympo off while Mizuki noticed and crossed her arms

"Hey that's not fair!!"

She them shuympo off as well jumping from roof to roof of Seireitei while she noticed the execution grounds, Rei and Matsumoto. She smirked and followed along

_A feeling… like I'm missing something… I still wonder…_

_But ohh well! Might as well think about that later, now I better think about what Rei might be thinking for as a dare!_

**To Be Continued**

---

.:Maybe i should do this more often:. Before we start... like to say that 'chain of memories' ISNT FROM BLEACH! just made it up and did kinda make it like in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of memories n.n;; has the same name too! so yeah...

Whoa... i have 6 reviews! YaY -jumps around and runs in circles-

**Haru** - aiyoo Haru! yes that chapter was uber kawaiii! mewahaha been watching to many romantic movies u.u;

**Ritsikas** - yeah i guessed you were a girl! but i still say 'dude' to both genders, ohh and also bi and trans u.u;;;;

**Lady Light** - mewahaha yeah? well im sorry that this chapter isnt kawaii.. kinda boring to me.. but IITS GET GOOD!

**Stuckinthedarkforever10** - sweet name dude! and heres the update n-n

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - yesh.. quite a coincidence there n-n your comp died? did it have a funeral and what was it like?!?!? never been to a computer funreal.. must be really insert crying xDD -lame joke- Mizuki means 'beautiful moon'? aiyoo WHO THE HELL TOLD ME WATER MOON! -death glares sister- well thanks for that tiny mistake n.n;;; and Frozen Sky? ohh where where?

**Hahyn Girl** - heres the next chapter!  



	13. Chapter 13: Experimenting

Yet again another pile of GOMENNAISAI!!!

exams are comming soon so ive been studying T-T im really sorry everyone for the long wait 

but just to tell you guys now, you have to wait for another 3 weeks before i post the next chapter... more exam studying, and after that i'll be reviewing every wekk like i used to n-n

Disclaims: Rei Rikkui and Mizuki Miyazaki i own, everything else BLEACH anime and manga own 

---  


**  
**

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami With**

**Chapter 13 – Experimenting**

"You cheated Rei! You cheated, you cheated, you cheated!"

"And do you have any proof Tsuki-chan?"

"No… but you went off first! That's so not fair!"

"Now, now you two! Mizuki there's no need to fight over losing…"

"But Rei cheated"

"And no need for lies…"

"But…"

"Hehe… I get Matsumoto's prize AND a dare for you to do! Hehe…"

"It better not be what I'm thinking of…"

"Which is?"

"…No comment"

_She better not make me kiss someone…_

Matsumoto just stood there sweat dropping while watching Mizuki and Rei fighting as she looked around the place and sighted

"What's taking so long…?"

Mizuki and Rei just stopped what they were doing and turned around to face Matsumoto

"Eh? Are we meeting someone?"

Matsumoto noticed that she was speaking her thoughts as she turned her back to them and fake laughed

"What do you mean? Ahah were not waiting for anyone! Now Rei… why don't you go give Mizuki your dare?"

"WHAT? She has to give me a dare now!"

"Well I guess it could waste time… but why are we here again? I sworn you said something like 'it time' or something…"

"Yeah, that's right! Matsumoto did say something like that… right?"

Matsumoto stood there with two confused looks while she sweat dropped and gave up while crossing her arms

"Fine… today is suppose to be a surprise for you! No more questions okay?"

They both nodded, Matsumoto was glad that they didn't pressure her anymore while she walked up to Rei and smiled evilly

"Now… what exactly are you gonna make Mizuki do for her 'dare'"

Rei smiled evilly as well which left Mizuki standing there a bit scared

_Gulp…_

"Well since poor Mizuki is still young, I wont make her do adult stuff with adults… but maybe I can make her do young stuff with someone young, just like her…"

They both snickered while Mizuki started walking backwards, trying to get away from them

"Oh I think I better get going… taichou may need my help and…"

"Hitsugaya taichou is currently on a mission Mizuki… don't try to escape your dare"

"Well since she tried to escape, shall we punish her with a really adult but youngish dare?"

"Oh what kind of dare is this one?"

"Cant you tell what it is Matsumoto? Oh my you are slow on the info!"

Matsumoto and Rei just laughed like a bunch of witches while Mizuki got a bit scared, she continued walking backwards until she noticed she was on the edge. She gained balance and noticed them walking up to them fiddling with their fingers

"Hehehehe…"

_Uhh Oh. No escaping! Can't risk jumping down here… dam… if only someone can save me!_

"And… what are you three doing?"

They both suddenly looked towards the voice to see Hisagi standing there looking a bit puzzled, Mizuki took the chance and ran behind him and hid behind him looking like a little girl

"Hisagi! Matsumoto and Rei are doing mean things to me!"

Hisagi just took a glare at them while Matsumoto came up to Hisagi and just smiled happily

"Hisagi! Finally you come, what took you so long?"

"Well you know… since the 9th division doesn't have a taichou no more… the fukutaichou has to do all the work… it takes a long time to finish all the mountains of paperwork if you don't have a taichou you know…"

"That must be hard…"

Hisagi looked down to Mizuki and just sighted

"Yeah… it's hard… but I'm not the only one… Kira-kun also suffers with me… and since Hinamori is currently hospitalised the 5th divison is struggling even more"

"But were all trying our best to find new taichou's… you never know Mizuki, if you really impress some people you may even become a taichou!"

"Don't say such ridiculous stuff…"

Mizuki then went away from the group and looked down at Seireitei

"I know there's other people out there better than me, even Rei might become a taichou!"

"Well how could we both become taichou's Mizuki? We don't even have our zanpaktous yet"

Matsumoto and Hisagi looked at each other then looked at them with a big smile

"And that's why you two are up here today"

"We got your swords all ready for you"

Rei and Mizuki eyes just popped open while Hisagi revealed two swords from inside his shinigami robe, he looked at the swords and gave one to each of them. Rei just looked at Matsumoto and Hisagi with a bit of a shocked face

"Are you guys planning to make us into taichou's?"

They just both looked at each other and laughed a bit

"No… we were just saying that. Anyways in order to become a taichou you have to at least verse a taichou. And trust me… that would be a bit hard…"

Note: Remember when Zaraki killed his taichou and became the new taichou?

"Whoa… that would be hard…"

"Yet another reason how I cant be a taichou"

Hisagi just put his hands on Mizuki's shoulders and sighted again

"Well how can you say that now? Like Matsumoto said… if you really impress some people with your skills they may want you to become a taichou, cant just say that now"

"But I have no intentions on becoming a taichou… I only became a shinigami… because…"

Mizuki stood there while she made a thinking pose and started thinking for a moment

"What… what was the reason again?"

Rei, Matsumoto and Hisagi all looked at each other with a shocked look while Rei suddenly went in front of Mizuki and fake smiled

"Don't you remember Mizuki? You became a shinigami because I mainly wanted to become a shinigami, but we made a promise that we would always stay together. Remember?"

Mizuki looked up at her still confused

"Did we make that promise?"

Rei then hit her in the head while Mizuki rubbed the pain

"Baka! Of course we did, man you sure do forget a lot of things"

"I… guess so"

"Now, since we have our zanpaktou's, why don't we do a bit of training?"

Rei then got the strap of the sword and put it around her waist, the handle was on her left side as she got her sword out and held it. Mizuki did the same as she got the strap of the sword and put it around he waist, but handle was behind her back as she got her sword out and put both hands on the grip. Matsumoto started worrying while she was about to go up to them until Hisagi pulled her back

"What are you doing Hisagi? You know the rules around here! You can't fight up…"

"Have your forgotten what we must do? Mizuki almost remembered something that could damage her mind; Rei is now trying to make her forget all about this by a fight… If we stop them now Mizuki will tend to try and remember things"

"But we should at least tell them to go somewhere else other than…"

Matsumoto and Hisagi herd swords clenching as they both turned around to notice Rei and Mizuki already starting to fight

"There pretty good"

"Hisagi, your not helping! If someone sees them fighting we will be responsible!"

"Its not like anyone would walk all the way up here and watch them?"

Matsumoto sweat dropped as she noticed a normal shinigami randomly walking up and noticing them, the shinigami just stood there noticing them fighting

"Fight! Gotta tell everyone…"

The shinigami shympoed off while Matsumoto gave Hisagi the 'look'

"Not like anyone would walk all the way up here and watch them eh Hisagi?"

Hisagi just sweat dropped while he crossed his arms and watched them continuing to fight

"Well we better go tell those two to stop before Yamamoto hears about this…"

Matsumoto nodded while they both walked up to them

---

Hitsugaya walked up to the west gatekeeper as he suddenly appeared and took a look at Hitsugaya

"Onegaishimasu (Please in a nice way)"

He nodded as he got down to his knees and started lifting up the gate; he lifted it up only ¼ of the way while Hitsugaya quickly ran through. When the gate closed behind him he crossed his arms and walked off.

"Weird… yet again another town with a bunch of mysterious hollow appearance, something must be up…"

He went into a deep thought until he noticed he was around the 4th division area, he stopped around the hospital part of the division and gave a serious look

"Baka… I warned you, I tried to help you… and still you have to do such things to me…"

He faced his back to the scenery and turned his head to take a look at it for the last time

"The current me… still, have nothing to say to you"

He walked away with a bit of a depressed face as he continued walking back to the 10th division, he noticed a crowd of rookie shinigami males walking past him as he sighted, wishing he were alone now. Some random shinigami suddenly ran into the crowd while he eavesdropped on them, since he had nothing else to do

"Guys do I have news for you! Someone said that there are two girls fighting at the top of the execution grounds!"

"Whoa, that's a bit risky…"

"But the thing is, Matsumoto and Hisagi are there too!"

"Matsumoto? You mean the 10th division vice captain!"

"Yeah, seems like they're training them or something…"

They all noticed Hitsugaya walking past them as they all stayed quiet, Hitsugaya got a bit irritated and made an angry mark on his forehead. He walked past them while they all looked and noticed him clenching his fist; they all got a bit scared.

"Uhh oh… that short captain herd us"

"We better get there quickly before he stops it all and ruins it all"

"What was that?"

They all gasp as they turned around to see Hitsugaya right behind them really pissed as they all ran off in an instance, Hitsugaya looked up at the execution grounds and sighted

"What the hell are those 4 up to up there… they all should know very well that the execution grounds is NOT a battlefield…"

He shympoed on top of a building and noticed a bunch of random shinigami's heading towards the execution ground

"Better go deal with this problem before any other taichou finds out…"

He got a bit annoyed and shympoed off

---

"Uhh Rei…"

Rei was coming for an attack until Mizuki block and looked around the place

"What is it? Were in a middle of a fight"

"There are people around all around"

"Huh?"

Rei pulled her sword back and just stood there while the crowd of mainly shinigami guys started cheering

"Don't stop! Keep going!"

"You guys are awesome!"

"What's your name?"

Rei and Mizuki just sweat dropped while Matsumoto and Hisagi went up to them with a smile

"Nice blocking skills Mizuki! With a bit of work from the one and only you'll be kicking everyone's behinds!"

"And I though your blocking skills were worse than your attacking skills Rangiku…"

"You be quiet!"

"Well Rei, your attacking skills have improved since the last time I saw them. Maybe a little bit of work on the aiming?"

"What? And I thought you said my aiming was good Hisagi-kun"

"Quit calling me that…"

"Hey guys…are you really sure we wont get in trouble? There seem to be more people coming here…"

Mizuki looked at the crowd as they started cheering even louder since she was looking at them, she sighted as she listened to their conversation

"Man, what a lucky day it is today. Matsumoto and two cute girls!"

"I've seen the taller girl around my division, I always see her hanging around with Hisagi fukutaichou… I think her names Rei Rikkui?"

"What a cute name! Suits her really well"

"How about the other one? Anyone knows who she is?"

"I have seen her around the 10th division…"

"Who here is in the 10th division?"

"Oh I am! But I don't know the name"

"I herd the name Mizuki…"

"Lets make sure…"

"Mizuki!"

Mizuki just turned to them while they all started waving at her, she poked her tongue out for fun and turned her back on them.

"Maybe we should stop… those guys are getting restless over there"

"Aww but this is a once in a lifetime! Were getting fame here"

"Mizuki's right Rei… this crowd could attract anyone… and one of them may even tell on us"

"Leave that to me"

Matsumoto suddenly turned around to them and smiled evilly

"Hey guys! Can you all do me a huge favour?"

They all started going crazy while Mizuki and Hisagi just sweat dropped, Rei walked up to Matsumoto with a evil smile as well

"If you guys don't mind, not telling anyone about this?"

"Oh how much trouble we would get from all this, and we really wanted to show off some of our 'feminine moves' to everyone and all"

"So hush, hush?"

Matsumoto put her finger on her lips telling everyone to stay quiet as they all went crazy yelling out either 'of course' or 'hai', They both looked back to Hisagi and Matsumoto and smiled normally

"Well that's that, we won't get in trouble now"

"Demo…"

"Then why don't you and Rei fight then, so then you two can show off your 'feminine moves' to these guys"

"Fine! Then I'll go help Rei get her zanpaktou!"

She put her hands around Rei while they both went off to show off to the amused crowd, Hisagi started walking off while Mizuki noticed and was running with him

"Doko ni ikuno Hiasgi? (Where are you going Hisagi)"

"I better go finish off the rest of the paper work, you stay here and make sure those two don't go doing something stupid"

Mizuki nodded while Hisagi suddenly disappeared; she looked back to Matsumoto and Rei fighting and got a bit bored.

_Maybe I should head back… but then again those guys are blocking the way, and if I even dare to go up to them they would all surround me! So I might as well stay…_

While she was thinking someone tapped her in the shoulders as she looked back to see 3 guys behind her, she turned around and crossed her arms trying to look a bit tough

"Why hello there, I don't mean to frighten you or hurt you… just wanted to say hi"

"Domo…"

"You must be Mizuki, 3rd seater of the 10th division right?"

"Hai…"

"My goodness… how did you easily become a 3rd seater, you look so young!"

"Well Hitsugaya taichou is young too isn't he?"

"You look a year younger than him…"

"I'm from the 10th division, and I've never seen you much"

"That's because I'm quite new here… and how I've become a 3rd seater… you guys should know"

"Hmm… your pretty close with Matsumoto fukutaichou and Hitsugaya taichou, what are they like?"

"Huh? But shouldn't you guys already know if you're in the same division"

"Not really Mizuki-chan, we only know that Matsumoto is a nice person but likes to get drunk and Hitsugaya taichou is a short tempered kid"

"So everyone these days is calling me that eh? How very rude…"

They all looked behind then to notice Hitsugaya standing there with his angry mark still on his forehead, they all got down to their knees and bowed down to them

"Su… Sumimasen Hitsugaya taichou! We didn't mean it…"

Everyone even Matsumoto a Rei stopped what they were doing as they all suddenly noticed his reiatsu,

"Its Hitsugaya taichou! Scatter!"

The crowd went crazy as they all one by one disappeared; Rei and Matsumoto quickly drew back their swords and tried to look like they weren't fighting. Hitsugaya crossed his arms while looking at Rei and Matsumoto with a death glare as they came running up to them

"Mizuki! Are you okay darling?"

"I'm perfectly fine…"

"Thank you so much Hitsugaya! These guys were about to harass her if it wasn't for you"

"There's no need for lame excuses… both of you"

Matsumoto and Rei gulped while Hitsugaya looked back to the three shinigami's still bowing down to him

"Make sure to tell all your buddies that came here to keep it low about what happened today, or else I'll permanently take your zanpaktous away from you…"

"H… h… hai!"

They all got up and bowed to him as they all shympoed off; he then looked at Matsumoto and Rei with rage as he clenched his fist

"You guys… don't you know someone about this place?"

"Now, now Hitsugaya taichou! I was just training these two, and the boys did promise me that they wouldn't tell anyone about it"

"She's right, and we didn't destroy anything anyways since we both don't have our zanpaktous powers yet…"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO GO FIGHTING HERE! What happens if you guys accidentally destroy the execution? Yamamoto will have my head for sure! And he would surely kick you all out of here, or even worse expel you from Soul Society!"

"Hontoni gomenne taichou…"

Hitsugaya looked at Mizuki who was looking down as he sighted and tried to smile

"Well at least I caught you guys before anyone else could… so just please think before you guys act… okay?"

He then turned around and started walking off

"For punishment… Matsumoto will do a third of my paperwork… and since you and Rei already got your zanpaktous all ready, tomorrow I will assess you two with a mission!"

Rei and Mizuki looked at each other and smiled while Matsumoto sighted from the punishment, he then turned around to them and smirked

"Miyazaki… I must say you impress me with your skills, since the last time I saw you fight I must say its 100 better. Rikkui's sword ability is also increasing too"

Mizuki and Rei smiled as he started walking down the pathway out of the execution grounds while Matsumoto went up to them and leaned on them

"Man Mizuki when it comes to us getting in trouble with Hitsugaya-kun, its best if we have you around!"

"Eh?"

"Can't you see Mizuki? He full on threatened a bunch of shinigami's and even yelled at us! But when you went and apologised he just dropped his anger and gave all easy punishments"

"Except for me! A third of his paperwork is like 500 pages! But at least it's better than half of his paperwork…"

"But I still find it weird why he went so easy on Mizuki… something up with that"

"Well younglings like you wont understand until you're grown up!"

"Aww come on tell me!"

"Hehe…

Mizuki stood away from them as Matsumoto whispered something in her ears as she gasped; Mizuki just ignored them as she noticed the sun already going down

_True… it is weird that Hitsugaya's going easy on me, its actually not fair… I should get blamed too since I was included as well, taichou makes me look like a baby!_

She then blushed a little as she then shook her head and sweat dropped

_What am I thinking? I think I need to sleep early today… anyways not like Hitsugaya would…_

"Oi, Miyazaki! You better be careful…"

"Eh?"

She suddenly bumped into his back as she blinked and quickly took a step back

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! Wasn't looking…"

"I swear, you're the first person I know that thinks to much!"

He poked her head as he smirked and continued walking, Mizuki started blushing a bit as she shook her head again

_There's no way… Hitsugaya would… care for me THAT much  
_

**To Be Continued**

---

Well there you go! im strating a bit more of the MizukixHitsugaya romance! yay, but in this chapter i did make it a bit HinamorixHitsugaya... and if you guys remeber Hitsugaya did tell Hinamori the last time she saw her in the manga/anime "The current me… still, have nothing to say to you" i decided to put my opinion of his feelings when he last time saw Hinamori, because i know some people who read the manga or anime would want him to go visit her again!

Whoa.. this time i have 9 reviews! wai wai nn

**Ritsika** - lol well for the dare.. im gonna make her say it in another chapter, so stay tunned!  


**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - no problems! wanted to read a new story so i check peoples profiles and BAM saw that one n.n lol yes you can be Mizuki ohh Hitsu's birthday is soon! i might make a special for that, also on my birthday xD

**Lady Light** - yep yep, thanks for reviewing

**HahynGirl** - well if you really think about it.. if she remebers her past she will dwell in her depression from her past life... and to everyone thats a nono xDD

**AnimeOtakuBara** - thanks! heres the update

**Haru** - aiyoo Haru-chan! and yes.. ohh the drama xDD

**RidingUpTheDawn** - thanks for the advice! but like i said before im my past chapters... after i finish this series im doing a mayjor clean up, but i wont ruin the storyline! so if you can please wait for maybe a couple more chapters ill make your headache gone! thanks for reviewing anyways

**NotSupposeToBeHere** - aww thanks dude n.n but i dont mind if you review every chapter xD and for the dare, just look at my comment with Ritsika xP

**jannyjan** - well updates will be slow.. but heres your new chapter  



	14. Chapter 14: Mysterious Ice

hontoni gomenne minna! i swear i could go on and on saying sorry but i dont really think you'd wanna hear me.. now do you?

well ive had my exams.. passed two and got a pretty gay score for my other one.. but its 2/3 so im ok with that xD

well heres my next chapter! may be a little wierd.. may be a little HitsuxMizuki and HitsuxHina but i just though wierd this week so yeah n.n;;

another reason why its wierd cause i have to rush things! going to sydney tomorrow for a week so yet again.. maybe another week of waiting? i PROMISE i wont make you guys wait for another week! my holidays started so yeah u.u;; 

DISCLAIM: i own Mizuki Miyazaki and Rei Rikkui, everything else BLEACH anime and BLEACH manga own! (though i wish i could own BLEACH keke...)**  
**

---

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 14 – Mysterious Ice**

"Hitsugaya"

"Yes Rikkui?"

"How did you get your bankai?"

"You should know that…"

"What about your shinigami skills?"

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"How about your position as 10th division captain?"

"Not relevant…"

"Won't you tell me anything?"

"Depending on the question"

"Matsumoto! Why is Hitsugaya acting so mean?"

"Can't blame him… he's quite bratty"

"Am not…"

"Don't deny it taichou, you were famous for those words"

"That was the past… not now"

"What? Was he a bratty kid when he was young?"

"Well he hasn't grown up yet has it?"

"Shut it Matsumoto…"

An angry mark slowly appeared on Hitsugaya's calm face while he stood all the way back from Rei and Matsumoto who were currently bugging him, Mizuki walked a bit far way from both groups while gazing at the snow covering all the cherry blossoms trees. Rei noticed her gazing and slowly walked up to her and waved her hands in front of her face

"Oi, Tsuki-chan…"

_Maybe I should stay away from Hitsugaya for a bit… meh all this thinking about him is making me tired…_

This time Mizuki just sighted and turned around to face Rei with a tired face

"Eh? Oh its you Rei, nani… (What)"

"Daijoubu? (Are you okay) you look like your sleepwalking right now"

"Eh… guess I need some good sleep tonight, feel so sleepy"

"Daijoubu Mizuki-chan?"

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya came up to them both while Mizuki took one glance at Hitsugaya and look away

"Just feel a bit sleepy, can we hurry back to the division?"

_Please don't look at me… taichou…_

"Here"

Matsumoto suddenly stood in front of Mizuki and went down on her knees with her back to her

"I'll give you a piggy back, hop on"

"No way… I'm so heavy you'll drop me in a minute"

"With a skinny little body like yours? You should be afraid of breaking them, now come on or else will takes ages to go back"

Rei then pushed her onto her back while Matsumoto got up in an instant as they all stopped, Rei then notice she was around the 9th division area as she sighted

"Guess I better leave you guys eh? Well everyone have some good sleep, Mizuki good luck on your mission"

"You too, have some good sleep and good luck"

Rei bowed as she suddenly disappeared, Matsumoto took a look down to Hitsugaya who then looked at her and then looked at Mizuki

"Lets head back, Mizuki looks very tired this evening"

Matsumoto nodded as they started shympoing off, Matsumoto took a look beside her and noticed Mizuki starting to close her eyes. She shook herself to keep her awake.

"What happened to you Mizuki-chan? You were so energetic when we were on the execution grounds… and now all of a sudden you're tired! You sick or something?"

"Well I don't seem to have a runny nose, no sore throat, no high fever… so I don't think so"

"She's just exhausted from the whole day Matsumoto… you do remember she too was fighting for a while today"

"Oh yeah, eheh almost forgot about that…"

They jumped down from a building and landed right in front of the 10th division lounge, Hitsugaya walked up to the door and opened it while he let Matsumoto inside with Mizuki still on her back. Matsumoto walked all the way to Mizuki's room and opened the door

"Okay Mizuki, were back in your room, you can get of…-"

She suddenly heard snoozing as she looked on her shoulders and noticed Mizuki already feel asleep, she just smiled and carefully placed her on her futons

"Such an adorable girl, goodnight Mizuki-chan"

She was about to close the door until she noticed Hitsugaya leaning on a corridor behind her, looking through the door

"You come to watch her sleep or something taichou?"

"Don't be so stupid, just wondering if she was awake or asleep"

"Well she's fast asleep…"

"Oh okay"

Matsumoto just walked past him, looking back to notice him still staying at that same spot looking at the half closed door. She just turned her head from left to right and smiled

"He's in denial…"

Hitsugaya continued leaning on the corridor and looking inside Mizuki's room while he was deep in thoughts, he took a look behind him to see if Matsumoto was still around as he crossed his arms

"I'm going to regret doing this…"

He silently opened up the door and walked into Mizuki's room with Mizuki laying down on the futons, he felt a bit awkward as he sat down next to where she laid and sighted

"What the hell am I thinking, coming in here? If Matsumoto sees me here she'll surely be a pain and go spread rumours… But-"

He suddenly noticed Mizuki moving as he quickly stopped talking to himself and panicked for a moment, he noticed Mizuki just moved around as he too a deep breath and breathed it out.

"It's okay… think I'm over reacting a little bit…"

He took a gaze at her peacefully sleeping and half smiled

"She has the same smile as her… The same peaceful happy smile… how long has it been since I saw it on her face"

He took a look out the window and just gazed at the night sky and day dreamed a little

"But now you're filled with confusion and sorrow… You completely changed after Aizen did such a thing to you…"

He clenched his fist and bit his mouth while he stood up and turned his back at Mizuki

"Aizen you bastard… I swear if I ever see your face again it'll sure be all damaged by the time you even say hello to me!"

"Yada… minna…"

The sudden voice made Hitsugaya jump a bit as he looked back to noticed Mizuki tensing her pillow while she laid on her head on the side where Hitsugaya could see her face, Mizuki's facial expression looked frightened as Hitsugaya sat back down and was about to put his hands on her head until he just froze there.

"Mizu…ki?"

Mizuki suddenly starting to breath heavily while she just suddenly started sweating, her arms were still tensing while her cheeks turned bright red. Hitsugaya looked in shock as quickly took of his white taichou jacket and started fanning her down, he started panicking as he started looking around the place

"Something cold! Something cold! Get something cold!"

He then stopped and suddenly got a hold of his zanpaktou, and put it out in front of him

"This is the only cold thing around, and Mizuki's gonna go on her first mission tomorrow. Don't want her to have a cold or something, but then its too risky… Errr"

He looked at his zanpaktou, then at Mizuki, then back at the zanpaktou and sweat dropped

"Lets just hope I don't make too cold… fly through the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru-"

"Tai…chou?"

"Eh?"

Hitsugaya looked beside him to notice Mizuki staring at him with confusion as she tilted her head to the side, Hitsugaya's face slowly started turning red while Mizuki started rubbing her eyes and blinking at him

"Uhh… taichou?"

"Oh Miyazaki, you up! I just notice you having a slight fever, and tired to cool you down…"

"Taichou?"

"But since your up and your cheeks aren't red maybe I should just leave now"

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya looked at her with open shocked eyes while Mizuki didn't notice he called him by his name and just pointed at his hand

"Taichou… Hyourinmaru… is freezing up my room…"

"What?"

He suddenly looked at his zanpaktou and notice all behind him was frozen, he sighted at the sight and quickly put away Hyourinmaru and didn't bother to look at anyone

"Watashi hontoni baka… (I'm such an idiot)"

He was about to leave the room with shame until he noticed a little tug from his shinigami robe as he turned around and suddenly noticed Mizuki putting his white taichou captain on him

"Didn't you tell me before that you couldn't walk around without your special jacket taichou?"

He tried not to look at her while he pulled off a tough adult-ish look and got his hands and took her hands away from him while he fixed it up

"Here let me do it… you put it on backwards and my zanpaktou isn't suppose to be inside"

He gave Mizuki his sword and flipped his jacket and put it back on, Mizuki look at his sword and held it with care. Hitsugaya noticed while he was about to get the zanpaktou off her as she pulled it away from him and poked her tongue out

"I'm not giving it back!"

"And why not?"

"The ice Hyourinmaru made isn't all gone yet"

"Okay fine… I'll go clean it up…"

He then got his hands together and pointed to the ice, he then looked at Mizuki and sighted

"You've learned demon spells haven't you?"

"Yep! Mainly all of them"

"Then why don't you do this?"

"Cause, you made the mess. Anyways I wanna see how good you are at demon spells"

"Fine… hadou sanjusan, shakkahou (Hadou #33 Red Flame Gun)"

A huge perfectly shaped fireball shot of the ice as it all slowly melted and didn't burn a thing, Mizuki looked in surprise as Hitsugaya snatched his zanpaktou off her and put the strap around himself and put it away. He then put his hands on her head while she just stood their blushing a little as he smiled

"Guess you fever's going down…"

She just looked away as he took his hands off her head and headed out the door, he then stopped at the edge of the door and looked back with the moonlight shining in his eyes

"Get to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow"

Mizuki thought for a moment then panicked as she hit her head for a moment

"I better get some sleep! But I had such a bad dream… don't feel sleepy anymore"

She poked her two fingers together and looked a bit like a baby while Hitsugaya just sighted

"Just think about happy things, and you'll instantly fall asleep"

"Hontoni? (Really)"

"Positive."

"I'll give it a try…"

Hitsugaya half smiled as he was about to leave but then he noticed Mizuki coming up to him

"Nani? (What)"

"Domo Arigatou taichou! Thanks for caring about me…"

He just poked her head and smirked

"Guess the fever's making you a bit cheeky tonight, its almost 12, get some sleep"

She just giggled as he walked off; she closed the door behind her and felt her forehead and sighted

_Oww… I'm getting a huge headache, why did Hitsugaya even come in my room? Why was he even here anyways? He's acting really weird around me… or was that me? Thinking to much at a time like this… oww stupid headache… But that dream, that fire, everyone was running to it, leaving me behind. Okasan… Otosan… Rei… Matsumoto… Hisagi… everyone left… But then I hear this voice, Hitsugaya's voice… it sounded like he was panicking for something… his voice just woke me up Usually I cry when I have a bad dream, even at the age I am now… But when I saw Hitsugaya there in front of me when I opened my eyes… I felt like the dream was just nothing but the wind…_

She started yawning and stretched her arms, she scratched her head and sat down on her bed and grabbed her covers and covered herself up

"Just think happy though eh? Guess I should start taking advice from him or something"

She laid back down and looked at the window where the half moon was shining down on her room

_But I must admit Hyourinmaru does resemble Hitsugaya… they're both cold and mysterious in the outside, but awesome and protective in the inside_

**To Be Continued**

---

Yeah.. kinda a wierd chapter eh? well the next one will be filled with adventure! i promis x3 i feel like i made Mizuki a bit of a flirt.. same with Hitsugaya... meeh TT wasnt really planning that.. ohh well will edit when i finish the 1st series nn  


thanks for all my lovely dovely reviewers! sorry for the long wait TT

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - whoa dude.. thats a heck of a lot more things to do then my 3 stupid exams! hope you did great in them n.n

**Ritsikas** - gomen gomen gomen! heres the long awaited chapter! no more biting fingernails for yooh xP

**NotSupposeToBeHere** - hehe well maybe another time? need to start thinking of where to put it.. hmm.. thanks for reviewing!

**erina** - guess you can thank me in this chapter, made Hitsugaya a bit wierd and all.. but its still MizukixHitsugaya xD

**Haru** - hehe i actually loved Yukino better nn thats because something special happend that week -//- but anyways thanks for reviewing

**xenocanaan** - arigatou nn 

**jannyjan** - heres the update! yet again another gomen TT


	15. Chapter 15: Mission Time!

Aiyoo minna!

hmm im just 5 days late from my usual days T-T ahh sorry Holiday mode for me and i tend to forget some stuff

to make it up to you guys, i make this chapter 4 more pages longer! so this chapter is quite a long chapter read and enjoy!

DISCLAIM: Mizuki Miyazaki, Rei Rikkui, Durigoa and Niro are mine! everything else the owner of BLEACH anime and manga own

---**  
**

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale Of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 15 – Mission Time!**

Hitsugaya stood in his desk, working on his paper mountain as Matsumoto came walking past

"Morning taichou! And how are you today"

"Well just by looking I'm quite busy, and you should really be helping me"

"Well I already did a third of your work as you said when you punished me…"

Hitsugaya sighted and continued working on his paperwork, he then took a look at Matsumoto and suddenly remembered something

"Matsumoto"

"Hai taichou?"

"It's been 2 hours already… you and Mizuki should have been on your mission by now… what's happening?"

"Eh! I thought it was tomorrow!"

"Baka… its today, well 2 hours ago"

"Ahh! Why didn't you remind me yesterday when I was so busy doing your work!"

"Why? Because-"

He then remembered last night and just smiled for a bit

"Because I was quite busy last night as well"

"Ehh? You seem to be smiling taichou! What? Did something good happen?"

"None of your business… I guess Mizuki's still asleep, so you better go wake her up and remind her"

"Huh? How did you know shes asleep? Huh taichou?"

He looked away onto another paper on his right side and ignored her silly voice

"Well she's not up yet isn't she? And she would be here asking if she could help out…"

"Right… well I'm off"

Matsumoto walked out of the lounge room and walked down the hallway and turned in front of Mizuki's room, she softly knocked on the door and stood back

"Mizuki? Mizuki are you awake?"

There was no answer; Matsumoto knocked again this time a bit louder

"Mizuki? Come on Mizuki! Wake up! Mission time!"

No answer again, Matsumoto then knocked even more loudly and twice as much getting a bit annoyed

"Wake up sleepy head, if we don't go on this mission now then you may not even stay a shinigami for long"

Yet again no answer, Matsumoto got her hand on the handle and slowly opened the door

"I'm coming in…"

She then went inside and noticed the curtains moving to the wind with the window open, she walked up to it and poked her head out to see Mizuki sleeping on the roof next to the window. She sweat dropped and went through the window and bended down on her knees right beside her, while starting to poke her cheeks

"Oi sleepyhead! Its wake up time"

Mizuki's eyes tightened as she slowly opened her eyes to see Matsumoto giving her a greasy look

"Ohh aiyoo Matsumoto, nani shiteru koko ni?(what are you doing here)"

"That's what I like to ask you, sleeping outside in the cold! You can easily get a cold"

"But its such a warm weather today, and it's a warm wind. Don't worry"

"Well anyways I suggest you get changed and meet me at the lounge room… you have a mission today remember?"

"EH!"

She quickly jumped up, almost lost her balance as she slided through the window crashing on her back. Matsumoto went inside the window and just walked to the door

"Better hurry, Hitsugaya was just in a happy mode last time I chat to him"

She walked out of the door while Mizuki started panicking while quickly finding her clothes and getting changed; when she was finished she quickly looked at the mirror and put her necklace on

"Ohh great! Taichou was in a happy mode before, and now when I come in late he'll probally get cut at me… I had such a good dream though! Taichou's advice, really worked…"

She quickly fixed up her hair then headed out the door, when she was near the entrance of the lounge room she slowly popped her head out to see while she noticed someone in front of her. She leaned back on the wall afraid until she suddenly felt something poking her, she jumped for a bit and was about to leave until it got a hold of her

"No time to be playing games Miyazaki… just come inside"

Hitsugaya dragged her in while she blinked in embarrassment as he let go of her and walked back to his desk

"At an important day like this you simply sleep in Miyazaki, I'm a bit ashamed after I told you last night"

"Gomen taichou, I'll be sure to not disappoint you again!"

Matsumoto just looked at them both and looked at Hitsugaya with a suspicious face

"Last night eh taichou?"

He just ignored her and gave Matsumoto some paperwork

"Now… I gave Matsumoto information and this mission. It's a letter that notifies a hollow attack around the village Durigoa, east to here"

Matsumoto handed the papers to Mizuki as her eyes widened from the headlines 'Yet again another hollow attack killing many citizens', Hitsugaya then coughed which caught her attention to him as he crossed his arms and looked at both of them

"I would like both of you to go down there, investigate, even fix this problem and report back here. I don't mind if you guys take a couple of days, just don't make me have to come down there…"

He then looked at Mizuki and went from serious to normal

"Your actions to this mission will affect the way you battle with the real deal, Rei and Hisagi are doing the same thing but another problem west from here. So this mission will be but a simple test for you okay?"

Mizuki nodded while Matsumoto took the papers off Mizuki and Hitsugaya went back to his mountain of paperwok

"Okay, you two are dismissed. Good luck on your mission Miyazaki"

"Hai, Arigatou taichou"

They both headed to the door and shympoed off

---

"So Mizuki…"

Matsumoto gave Mizuki a suspicious look while Mizuki just looked up to her

"Yeah?"

"What happened with you and Hitsugaya last night?"

"Eh? Nothing happened?"

"Ohh really?"

She walked in front of her and made her stop, Mizuki just looked at her while she just put her face really close to hers

"Now, now Mizuki! There's no need to hide it from me…"

"What is there to hide? He just came into my room when I had a bad dream and told me to go back to sleep since we had a mission today… Nothing bad"

"Are you sure? He seemed to be smiling when he told me he was 'busy' last night"

_So he WAS around the whole time!_

Mizuki's eyes were shocked as she looked at Matsumoto with a weird look

"Did he say that and smiled? Well when I woke up, he was already… in the room…"

Matsumoto started laughing a bit crazy while she put her arms around Mizuki and just smiled like she was drunk

"I knew that kid was in denial! Oh shame, shame…"

"What do you mean denial? And what's to shame about?"

She just moved her index finger from side to side and smiled

"Tsk, tsk… You should learn this all by yourself, young one"

"But what is it I have to learn?"

"What you must learn… is what you have to find out"

Mizuki just gave her a 'huh' look while she got her arms off her shoulders

"Why are we on this topic again?"

"Because Hitsugaya taichou is in denial"

"Well maybe he just happened to walk past my room and notice me moving around from the bad dream…"

"It could be anything!"

"Maybe not what your adult mind is thinking"

"Nice comeback"

Mizuki just sighted as they finally reached the east gate, Matsumoto went up to talk to the guardian while Mizuki started looking around the area. She then suddenly noticed two people jumping from roof to roof as one of them suddenly came up to her, Mizuki just smiled as she noticed Rei coming up to her

_Guess were not the only one who's late on the mission_

"Hey Tsuki-chan! What are you guys doing here? Thought you guys were already on your mission?"

"Well… you could say I kinda slept in… and forgot"

Hisagi suddenly stood beside Rei as he looked at them and sweat dropped

"Guess you guys started late to? Rei here cause our lateness"

"Well I woke up and changed as fast as you did!"

They both gave each other an evil glare while Matsumoto suddenly noticed them and started talking to the guardian in a innocent way and quickly ran to them

"Mizuki! We have to hurry, the guardian is going to open the gate soon"

"Ahh! Gomen Matsumoto"

"Oh sorry about that Tsuki-chan, Matsumoto. We better get on it too"

"Where are you two heading to?"

"And we were just about to ask you Matsumoto, well Rei and I are heading off to a town west from here called Akaroi. Seems like they have quite a hollow problem, how about you two?"

"Mizuki and I are heading off to Durigoa, just past this gate. Seems like they have a hollow problem as well"

Hisagi stood there a bit shocked then calmed down a bit, he walked up to Matsumoto and whispered something in her ear as her eyes opened in shocked. Rei and Mizuki didn't notice them while they both just looked around Seireitei.

"Hey Mizuki! When we both come back from the mission, I'm gonna tell you your dare!"

"Eh? And I though you forgot about that…"

"Me? Forget about this? No way!"

"Mizuki!"

Matsumoto suddenly got a hold of her hand and started running to the door that was slowly opening

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later!"

Mizuki yelled, as they were in between getting through the door

"Jyane!"

Mizuki gained control and started running along with Matsumoto out the door

---

When they went through the gate they suddenly notice a change in the environment, from nice normal kind of sunny day to a windy and duty place. Mizuki looked around the area with a surprised look while Matsumoto stood in front of her and looked around the area as well

"When you're out of Seireitei and go to different places, most of them have a different environment… Dunno why though, guess that's how life is in Soul Society"

"Hmm…"

"Shall we continue? Or would you like to go back and get some appropriate clothing?"

"Oh no, I'm okay"

"Alright then, that was your last chance"

Matsumoto and Mizuki started walking up to the town entrance that was a fair distance away from them. While they were walking they noticed some small houses with people sleeping or hanging around them as they all gave them scared faces, some of them even ran away from the sight. Matsumoto fake laughed while she scratched her head and kept on looking around the place

"They must think were some kind of enemy, or even a monster… Do I look like such a horrible person!"

You sure do… when your drunk 

"Well… we both haven't done anything wrong, so yeah… But why so scared?"

"You ask me…"

Mizuki looked around at the people as most of them were almost crying, she noticed a mother with her baby as it started crying the moment it looked at her. The mother too was afraid as she closed her eyes protecting the baby; Mizuki felt bad as she stopped looking at everyone and looked down at the floor.

_Everyone here, so afraid of us… And we haven't even done one single thing to them but step in their town as strangers… So this is the true destruction of an hollow attack, not the town or village itself, but the people…_

They both suddenly herd a scream while they both snapped out of their thinking and looked around the area, people started hiding behind building and running off

"What's happening?"

"Just like Hitsugaya's notes said, the sound of screaming for this town means a hollow is near by…"

They both got a hold of their swords since they sounds of screaming came closer and closer, and with it sounds of heavy steps

"Mizuki, leave most of the fighting to me okay?"

"Demo…"

"Don't worry, I'll give you some chances to fight"

"Hai…"

They both suddenly saw two figures running up to them while Mizuki just suddenly ran up to them, Matsumoto was about to run after her but then noticed the hollow behind them and looked in shock. Mizuki then noticed that the two figures running up to her were simply a mother with a young boy; she started running up to them and noticed them both stopping on the spot

"No… not another one… please… go away…"

"I'm not here to hurt you, just come with me"

"How can I trust you… how can I trust anyone here… were all doomed anyways…"

"I'll protect you-"

She suddenly noticed hot air flowing past her as it made her shiver

"Mizuki! Kyotsukete! (Be careful)"

Matsumoto called out for her while Mizuki slowly turned around to see a humongous gorilla like hollow breathing heavily

"A level three hollow… Get out of there Mizuki!"

Mizuki kept standing there as the hollow smiled as it started drooling

"Yum… a shinigami! Tonight's dinner is sure going to taste better those useless souls…"

_A level three hollow… already at my first mission, I get to see a hollow so strong… already it's making me shiver…_

The hollow was about to grab Mizuki until Matsumoto came and slashed its hand with her zanpaktou, the mum and the little boy ran off to the sidelines while Matsumoto got a hold of Mizuki who was still standing there in shock almost shivering

"Mizuki! Shikari shitenno! (Get a hold of yourself)"

Mizuki popped out of her nightmare imagination and noticed Matsumoto near by and tried to smile

"Gomen Matsumoto…"

"Its okay, everyone does this with their first hollow experience. But unlucky for you, you have to feel such a strong reiatsu from a level three"

"Demo Matsumoto… this feelings… its like I felt it before…"

Matsumoto looked at her in shocked while they both noticed the hollow coming for another attack

"Another one! Oh fun, fun"

They both jumped away from it while Matsumoto got a hold of Mizuki's shoulders and smiled

"Let me take care of him okay?"

"You better same me some"

"Hai, hai…"

Matsumoto got out her zanpaktou again and looked at the hollow with an excited face

"So you're the hollow that's causing quite a troublesome in this town eh?"

"Ah so you herd from these pathetic souls, but no worries… Not like a girl like you could defeat me, even your friend can't point her own sword at me…"

"I'll make you regret saying that about her"

She then got her zanpaktou and pointed it at the hollow and smiled

"Unare… Haineko! (Growl Ashcat)"

Her zanpaktou turned into a wind of ash as it surrounded the hollow, making sudden blood spill from various places on the hollow. It started screaming while trying to slash them away, Matsumoto crossed her hands and smiled evilly

"You wont easily kill Haineko, it's quite impossible to just kill air now is it?"

Mizuki watched from the sidelines as she looked at Matsumoto's zanpaktou in amazement

_Haineko eh? Such a cool zanpaktou… just a pile of ash that can do really good damage_

Matsumoto then pointed at the hollow and laughed

"Hadou yon, Byakurai! (Hadou #4, White Lightning)"

A bolt of lighting came out of her fingers and was about to hit the hollows face until it dodged it

"Nani!"

The hollow just laughed as it suddenly took a deep breath and released this warm air that slowly made Haineko disappear, Matsumoto quickly called back her zanopaktou and dodged an attack from the hollow. Some damage was made on her right leg as he kneeled down on her foot with her sword still in her hand

"Pathetic shinigami, even though your 'Haineko' maybe impossible to kill, you should know that it possible to fade away"

"Shimatta (dammit)"

Mizuki started running up to Matsumoto as the hollow suddenly released most of its reiatsu while Mizuki suddenly stopped

_Not again…_

The hollow started going up to Matsumoto while Mizuki was in her thoughts again

Snap out of it Mizuki! It's going after Matsumoto-san! Demo… the hollows reiatsu… its paralysing my whole body… I must fight it… I must… 

Mizuki started moving her hand as it slides down her body and finally on her zanpaktou that was behind her back, she slowly got it out of its case and let it swing beside her. Matsumoto suddenly noticed Mizuki and then noticed the hollow coming up to her

"Mizuki!"

She finally got herself to face where everyone was and started running up to them

If I can't at least attack or face the hollow, then what's was the point of training with Matsumoto?

The hollow noticed her and started going up to her while Matsumoto looked in shock as she tried to get up but failed

"Watch out Mizuki!"

If I cant do this… all by myself… without no help… Then what am I doing here with this robe, this zanpaktou, this determination of being a shinigami… 

"That's the spirit Mizuki… make me proud"

The sudden voice shocked Mizuki as it suddenly made her block the hollows attack, she then pulled it away from her as she took a look at her zanpaktou and wondered

"Is it just me? Or did my zanpaktou just talking to me?"

The hollow looked at Mizuki with an evil look as it licked its lips

"The increase of your spiritual power is sure making me dead hungry, I could eat you by accident!"

He suddenly went for an attack until Mizuki got out of the way and cut right through its hand, it screamed in pain while she took the chance and went up to Matsumoto

"Daijoubu?"

"Where did the sudden energy come from!"

"I don't know… hey do you zanpaktou talk to you?"

"Huh talk? They only talk to you when they appear as they're true form… Don't tell me you already got your true powers!"

"No… its just I herd this voice talking to me, and I suddenly get this power"

Matsumoto looked in shock while Mizuki turned her head to the side

"Is that bad?"

She shook her head and sweat dropped

"Oh no, no…- Watch out!"

Mizuki suddenly looked behind her to see the hollow with a dead serious look as it suddenly reached its hand to get them, Mizuki was a bit to slow to move while she was about to dodge it while she was helping Matsumoto. She suddenly noticed her put her finger out again as the 

"Hadou yon, Byakurai!"

This time Matsumoto put more of her energy into it as she made two lightning bolts come out of her finger, one of it destroyed the other hand as they other went straight to its mask. Yet again it dodged it and smiled as it looked at Matsumoto

"Why bother trying to attack me with the same attack? I already know your aiming so my mask, so give up already"

Matsumoto just smiled as she pointed right at him

"Who said I was aiming for you?"

She then put her thumbs up as the hollow looked back to notice Mizuki already in the air with her finger pointing at the hollow

"Bye, bye… Hadou yon, Byakurai!"

Shocked the hollow couldn't move while it quickly looked back to Matsumoto and then Mizuki

"Stupid shinigami's! It's sad that you don't know a single thing that's happening around you, well should I say that will happen…"

The lighting finally hit the hollow's mask as it slowly started screaming as it started to disappear, Mizuki went up to Matsumoto and got a hold of her again and helped her up. Matsumoto coughed for a moment and finally spoke

"Why inform us about it?"

It just laughed as it only showed its face

"Because… it would be better if you started panicking about it, your enemies would sure enjoy seeing that"

"Your saying they aren't hollow?"

"Then who are they!"

It finally disappeared as you can only hear the echoes of it still laughing

"Well let's just say… that they can easily fool you for anything… hollow, human or animal… but the only way to see they're true form… is…"

"What! Tell us"

"Her…"

The voice suddenly disappeared while Matsumoto just clenched her fist

"A new enemy… at a time like… this…-"

Matsumoto suddenly fainted while Mizuki tried to keep her up, she was struggling since her bodyweight was almost crushing her

"Matsumoto-san! Matsumoto-san! Hey are you okay?"

"Let us help you… young shinigami saviour"

Mizuki suddenly looked around the area to see people coming out of their hiding spots just surrounding her, a guy around the age of 30 came up to Mizuki and bowed in front of her as he got a hold of Matsumoto

"My name is Niro, the towns mayor. Your friend seemed to take crucial damage from that hollow… that hollow fingers has slight poison inside. But do not worry will take both of you to our town doctor, but to cure it you must stay here for one night. Is that all right with you? Anyways we must thank you for saving this town from destruction!"

"As long as Matsumoto is healed and taken cared of, will stay here. Anyways I'm starting to feel a bit tired…"

The crowd started cheering as loud as they can while Mizuki noticed the young lady from before coming up to her as she just randomly hugged her

"Thank you young one for saving us and our town from that hollow, I apologise for my rudeness when we first meet"

"No worries, we would of all done the same"

Then the little boy also gave Mizuki a hug as she smiled and hugged back

"Everyone! To celebrate the victory of the town's peace we shall have a huge party at the Durigoa Inn! Everyone be there at 8pm sharp! Were having sake and sushi!"

Yet again the crowd went wild while Niro came up to Mizuki and stood right next to her

"Come with me Mizuki, we better take your friend to the inn right away"

"Hai! Arigatou for taking care of us"

"Were would be glad to take care of you two, anyways you guys saved the town!"

He then started walking off while Mizuki followed

Its great to see the people of the town celebrating… this happiness is rare to see!

_But if it wasn't for that mysterious voice, I wouldn't of had the courage to face a level three hollow…_

_But for some reason, when I herd that voice, I felt like crying… I don't know why, but I feel like I wanted to hear those words…_

'_That's the spirit Mizuki… make me proud'_

_Those words… they sounds so… familiar…_

**To Be Continued**

---

ahh getting good with the adventure lines! i'm happy that i'm finally getting everyone on mission... ohh my imagination is going WILD!  
ohh and i just noticed.. the bond between Mizuki and Matsumoto.. its like a Hinamori and Matsumoto bond! ahh i should put stuff like that in somewhere... 

Thanks for the 7 reviewers!

**NotSupposeToBeHere** - eheh gomen gomen, the dare will come maybe in chapter 17? eheh.. and heres your update  


**Haru** - heres the update dude n.n enjoy

**Ritsikas** - aw gomenne demo daijoubu Yozora is back! heres your long chapter :3

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - well passed 2.. failed one u.u;; aww good luck! well you would of already got your results by now eheh.. gomen! but he was in denial.. and i was kinda watching House when i got that quote from Dr House hehe... you better update soon! i like you story :3 AND YES! HITSUGAYA'S B'DAY IS COMMING! got the watermelons ready kekeke.. Sydney was fun though! maan the beach babe.. funny as  


**karisa** - aww thanks a whole heap -huggles- heres your new chapter

**Mokona-chan** - hmm people are saying that Mizuki is beautiful moon and also water moon.. ahh im getting so confused x.x but i have watched Full Moon Wo Sagashite.. but meh


	16. SPECIAL: Hanabi Nozomi

aiyoo minna!

today's chapter will be but a NEW YEARS EVE SPECIAL!! so before we start i would like to say -of course- happy New year Everyone! and enjoy 2007 :

before we start.. i would like to say that THIS SPECIAL DOES NOT EFFECT THE MAIN STORYLINE OF KOKORO NO UTA! simply just a special, with my OC's in them..

DISCLAIM: Mizuki Miyazaki and Rei Rikkui ARE MINE! everything else is from the bleach manga and bleach anime

---**  
**

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch **

**- SPECIAL -**

**Hanabi Nozomi (Firework Wish)**

Mizuki spaced out while she was in her own thoughts, she was staring out the window for ages while leaning on her arm. With a pen in her hand a mountains of paperwork around her, she simple ignored them and kept staring out the window. It was a pretty normal sunset outside the window but just had a couple of clouds passing by; Mizuki sighted and started fiddling with her pen. Matsumoto happened to pass by as she noticed Mizuki daydreaming with still loads of paperwork she had to finish off; she just leaned on the door and crossed her arms

"You do realise that it's already time to go, and you still have loads of paperwork to finish off? Didn't you remember our plans for today?"

Mizuki popped out of her daydreaming and realise that Matsumoto was in the room wearing her purple and black rose cheongsam, she panicked and while also realised the time and started doing some paperwork

"WHAAA! I totally forgot about that! Better finish this all of"

She quickened the pace while Matsumoto just laughed at her; she then walked up to Mizuki and leaned on her little table

"I know you know that this simply can't be done before taichou, Rei and Hisagi comes…"

"Of course I know, but it would be nice to finish off at least most of them"

Matsumoto smiled as she then got this strange device out of her pocket and handed it to Mizuki, she got a hold of it and just blinked at it. Matsumoto then came around to where Mizuki was sitting and got a hold of it

"This is what I call 'The Copier'. Nemu, vice captain of the 12th division gave this invention to me. Give it a try"

"An invention eh? Well alright, tell me what I have to do"

She gave it back to her while Matsumoto simply turned on the switch as the lights went off while she handed Mizuki a pen from it

"It's going to watch every single move you make, so quickly get a paper, sign it and put it in the finished pile okay?"

"Hai"

She then did what Matsumoto told her to do and as she got a piece of paper, signed it and put it in the pile. The machine started beeping a couple of times while Matsumoto gave the pen back to the machine, she put it right in front of Mizuki while it started shaking as a pair of arms suddenly appeared from inside. Mizuki got freaked out from the sudden movement and simply ran away from it, Matsumoto just laughed at her while the machine started doing her work

"I always use this baby when I can't be bothered doing the work, so keep it quiet from taichou okay?"

Mizuki nodded while hiding behind her chair while they suddenly herd a knock from the door, Mizuki went up to the door and noticed everyone was waiting outside. She was about to open the door but Matsumoto stopped her as she got a hold of the door

"Hold it RIGHT there Mizuki! No way are you going outside wearing your shinigami clothes, we all agreed that everyone has to wear the clothes I picked for them while I went shopping in the human world!"

"Demo… were all wearing a cheongsam! I will not go outside in it since drunken guys coming up to me…"

Matsumoto simply giggled at her own thoughts and stood on against the door while she herd a couple of knocks

"Oi Matsumoto! Miyazaki! You two ready or not?"

"Come on you two! Will miss all the fun!"

"Lets just go Matsumoto-san, everyone's waiting already"

She just crossed her arms and smiled evilly

"You just don't wanna wear it because HES here isn't it Mizuki?"

"Ehh?"

She blinked while Matsumoto started walking up to her, Mizuki got a bit freaked out and started walking backwards

"Now come on Mizuki… I picked that cheongsam just for you…"

"Yada! I wont wear it even if you change me into it!"

She bumped into the wall while she realised that she had a hold of her cheongsam, she waved her arms while she came closer and closer

"Don't tell me… no! Don't make me change into it! I wont wear it!"

"Come Mizuki, Matsumoto-san will help you get changed"

"Yada! Don't touch me!"

"Aww come on! I'm a girl too you know!"

"Yeah, a crazy one!"

"Now lets get that off of you…"

"Kyaaa!"

---

Hitsugaya, Rei and Hisagi were waiting outside listening to the entire ruckus inside Mizuki's room, Rei was laughing at most of time since she could hear Matsumoto saying comments about her body. She was wearing her peach coloured cheongsam while Hisagi and Hitsugaya were wearing tuxes, but Hitsugaya's tux was deep sky blue. They could hear complaining from Mizuki while Hitsugaya was mainly looking at the door worried but at the same time blushing like mad, Hisagi was acting impatient while Rei just looked at them and knocked on the door.

"Oi! Are you two done in there already? The boys are already blushing like wild"

"We are not!"

Hisagi and Hitsugaya said together as the door slammed open, Matsumoto was smiling happily while Mizuki was hiding behind her

"Girl, gentlemen, boys…"

"Matsumoto?"

"Ahem… after many frustrating minutes, and many injuries on my arms… we have Mizuki-chan in her very sexy Cheongsam!"

Matsumoto moved out of the way while everyone blinked, she then noticed that Mizuki was hiding away from the door entrance while she sighted and dragged her along.

"Now come on Mizuki! You look very sexy in that!"

"Yada…"

She then simply dragged her to the entrance while everyone saw her in her sky blue and white cheongsam which almost looked like the clear sky with clouds, Rei was wowing her while Hisagi and Hitsugaya looked at her closely. Matsumoto walked her up to everyone while Rei started jumping around

"Wow Mizuki! You have an awesome cheongsam! Mines just a simple peach one…"

Mizuki tried to pull a smile while Hisagi just his thumbs up

"You look beautiful tonight, don't be afraid to show it"

She bowed blushing slightly while Hitsugaya looked at her facing sideways and noticed the eye contact while he looked away quickly

"I… like the design… suits you…"

She then blushed and smiled while he noticed and looked away, Matsumoto then stood in front of everyone and raised her arms

"Now that we're all ready… lets go!"

She then led the way while everyone followed getting all excited

---

They all headed to an open field around Seireitei while they all suddenly stopped, Mizuki and Rei got confused while they looked around the area

"So this is the special spot your talking about? Can't really see how special it is"

"That's because were not even there yet Rei, we gotta head through the portal first"

"Ehh? Portal? Where we heading?"

Hisagi, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked back to them and winked together

"To the human world, duh!"

They all said together while Mizuki and Rei looked at each and started jumping around as they hold each other's hands, Hitsugaya walked up while a fancy door suddenly appeared in front of them. Mizuki and Rei looked in amazement while Hitsugaya stood beside the door and lead his hands to the door

"Shall we go everyone?"

Hisagi smirked while he decided to go first; he stood right beside Hitsugaya and stopped for a moment

"This is very strange Hitsugaya taichou, acting so manly around these ladies"

"Just trying to make a scene here"

"Right."

He then walked through while Matsumoto followed behind, she pat her taichou on the head and smiled

"Arigatou taichou"

Rei and Mizuki came along while Rei simply ran through, Mizuki just sweat dropped while she just stood in front of Hitsugaya

"You sure its safe taichou? What happen if we all end up somewhere else?"

He laughed at that comment and took the opportunity and got a hold of her hand and connected them together, he started blushing while Mizuki noticed and blushed as well. But he simply smiled as he closed his eyes

"Well even if we do, you'll be with me at least"

He then started walking up to the door while Mizuki followed, and as they went through Hitsugaya simply scratched his head with his non-occupied hand

"Now leats get going, everyone should already be there!"

She nodded while everything suddenly turned pure white

---

Everyone suddenly appeared at this alleyway while Hisagi, Rei and Matsumoto were pretty much waiting for them while Hitsugaya and Mizuki just looked around the area, they both looked at each other and noticed they were still holding on to each other while they let go of each other and looked away. Everyone did notice them but just let it go, Mizuki went up to Rei and Matsumoto while Hitsugaya sticked around Hisagi as they all headed out of the alleyway to the main streets. They started walking down the crowded streets while walking past various places and people; they could already smell the food and everything. But the best thing was that they were still shinigami's and no one can see them, so they took this opportunity to 'take' some food and small gifts carefully and play a couple of tricks with the humans. They mucked around until a couple of minutes until new years while Hitsugaya and Hisagi lead them all the way to the tallest tower in the town as they sat on the edge of the roof all eating junk food from the local McDonald, Rei was the first one to finish as she stood up and looked at the sky

"Man, today is the most non boring dad I ever had! Thank you for planning this day"

Matsumoto then got up with some chips in her mouth and started randomly dancing

"No problem! Anyways I only came to come to skip some work and to partay all night tonight!"

She then got a pack of sake she 'took' from a sake store and took one bottle and started drinking, Rei also took one and started drinking while Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Mizuki sweat dropped. They both suddenly started to get drunk while they randomly danced together, Hisagi sighted from being bored while he got a bottle of sake and looked at Hitsugaya and Mizuki

"Well… its been a while since I drank, so you two have fun together and I might as well go join those two"

He winked at them and started drinking some sake as well while Rei and Matsumoto started cheering along, Mizuki and Hitsugaya stood there finishing off their drinks while everyone else went to the other side of the roof and started drinking some more. They both sweat dropped while Hitsugaya took one big bite out of his big mac, Mizuki just giggled at his facial expression while he simply looked at her with a weird look

"Somefing funnay abautt mi etin a bargar?"

Mizuki started giggling more since he said it with his mouth full while he blushed a little and quickly swallowed the burger, she chocked on it and started punching his stomach while Mizuki handed him his drink

"Drink, punching your stomach wont help"

He then quickly snatched it off her hand and started drinking; when he finally got it down he released a lot of air while Mizuki started giggling, he then started breathing heavily while he finally caught his breath and asked again

"Something funny about me eating my burger?"

"Of course, you eat it so fast. Your facial expression is just cute"

He then started blushing while he scratched his head while Mizuki looked up and looked at the beautiful night sky with the full moon

"This is the first to ever come back to the human world… and it has the same sky as like in Soul Society"

He looked up as well and leaned back a bit

"Well you know what they say… 'There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. One sky, one destiny'… so even though we are in a different world they simply share the same sky, since we all have the same destiny as other world"

"So true… taichou you're so wise!"

Mizuki looked at him while he noticed her looking at him but didn't look back; he just smiled and took a bit out of his burger. Mizuki looked back at the stars and took a drink out of her vanilla milkshake; she was about to go reach for a chip until she noticed Hitsugaya's hand also getting a chip, she accidentally got a hold of his finger while they both looked at each other and blinked.

"Ah gomen taichou…"

She was about to let go of his hand until he suddenly got a hold of her hand and connected them again, Mizuki blushed slightly while Hitsugaya didn't look at her but was blushing as well

"Its almost time"

They then noticed Rei, Matsumoto and Hisagi coming back all drunk while they sat around them and started to count down

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Suddenly a bunch of fireworks burst right in front of them while Hisagi, Rei and Matsumoto got up and smashed their sake bottles together

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!"

They could hear a crowd cheering below them while everyone started dancing around. Mizuki noticed Hitsugaya snuggling up close to her while they both watched the fireworks, she felt a bit tired as she leaned on Hitsugaya's head.

"So taichou, what's your new years resolution?"

"New years resolution?"

"It's where you say stuff you want to accomplish during this year"

"Oh really? Well I guess maybe going on more fun missions, start doing paperwork early in the morning so I can have some free time in the afternoon… and also -"

He then noticed Mizuki's head slowly coming down from his face to his shoulders fast asleep; he just blushed for no reason while he sweat dropped, he looked at the fireworks and smiled

"And maybe… something else…"

He stood there watching the rest of the fireworks while he noticed Matsumoto and Rei giving him an evil smile while they pointed to his hands connecting to Mizuki's, he quickly let go while he got a bit pissed at them. When it was all over everyone headed back to Seireitei with Mizuki still asleep on Hitsugaya's back, he headed back to the 10th division with Matsumoto while she took her off his shoulders and carried her

"Seems like you and Mizuki had a great new years eve this year, did you kiss her when the clock struck 12?"

Hitsugaya just gave her a grease while he headed out the door to the division lounge

"Stop saying such stupid things, she just feel asleep on my shoulders. I simply just allowed her to while I watched the fireworks"

"Oh taichou, always in denial… Well I'm off, Oyasumi!"

She then left with Mizuki while he stood there with his arms crossed, he turned off the lights and was about to head off until he turned back and smiled

"Baka… like I would do such things… it's more like she pecked me on the cheeks before she feel asleep on me"

He then headed off back to his room putting his hands on his cheeks

---

When Matsumoto opened the door to Mizuki's room she could hear a bunch of beeping noises inside, she simply stopped and got a bit suspicious

"What the… must be a paedophile… stupid old men…"

She then fully opened the door ran in screaming

"Get out of here you-",

She then stopped all of a sudden and sweat dropped

"Ehehehe…"

She looked around the whole room to see the room all messy, Mizuki's signature was everywhere while her little invention was on the floor beeping as it started moving around. Hitsugaya suddenly came in the room while his eyes opened wide

"Matsumoto, what… happened in here?"

"Taichou! What are you doing-"

He then took a look in the room as his eyes suddenly gazed on the invention while an angry mark appeared on his forehead

"Isn't that… Mayuri's invention that he… suddenly lost one day… Matsumoto?"

"Huh? What? What are you talking about taichou?"

He then suddenly started twitching while Matsumoto was trying to smile, he then got a hold of his zanpaktou while she sweat dropped and waved her hands

"I… I… I can explain! Please don't use Hyourinmaru on me!"

She then remembered Mizuki on her back while she turned around and showed her to him

"If you make a huge ruckus Mizuki will wake up!"

He then twitched even more as he got his hands of his zanpaktou and crossed his arms, she sighted while he got a hold of the invention and turned it off

"Your lucky to escape this one… but you will do all of my paperwork for the new year as your punishment!"

"EHHH!!"

He then got out and stood outside the door

"Happy new year Matsumoto…"

He then left while Matsumoto snuggled Mizuki into bed and started chasing after him

"But taichou! I just borrowed it off them! I was about to return it today!"

**The End**

---

Before i start explaining about chapter 16.. would like to say that the quote Hitsugaya used, about the sky and all.. all that is from Kingdom Hearts! so yeah n.n

Now.. everyone! i would like to explain a few things about my next chapter...

I was suppose to post it up a couple of days ago, but there was this black out probelm around my neighbourhood and it stuffed up my floppy disk... YES MY FLOPPY DISK! i had to use it since i use various computers to work on it, and sadly i did forget to save all of my stuff onto my main computer.. -insert bashing Yozora here-

But do not worry! only chapter 16 is my main problem, i saved what i was planning for the other chapters on my computer -phew- so yeah.. 

I herd that if i use an older computer i may have a chance to get chapter 16 up, and i'm planning to visit my friends house in maybe a couple of days. so if you dont mind waiting for a couple of days? -begs for forgiveness- OR if it doesnt work.. a week or two? -begs EVEN more-

BUT ANOTHER DO NOT WORRY! i started writing chapter 17 and 18, so they will easily come up after at least 7 reviews? so onegai i want loads of reviews XP

yet again Happy New Year and i shall see you guys after i put up chapter 16

p.s. i shall put updates on whats going on about this fanfic on my profile page, so keep an eye on it okay n.-

**thanks for my 9 reviews! would be great to beat that record xD**

**Yukiko Tsukishiro** - aww thanks for your support n.n yes i do update recently and also have a more interesting storyline.. but so does Hyoujin! and yes it does get confusing but thats what shes planning to do, though i must say with the mixing with Tales of Symphina -whatever its called- kinda makes it bad.. we should try to make it our 'own' thing.. but even though shes awesome -thumbs up-

**Karisa** - hah well that'll be chapter 18 for sure!

**Ritsikas** - yes im back! im back in shinigami black XD -insert lame laugh-

**NotSupposeToBeHere** - updates are up n-n and yeah, im trying to make Matsumoto remind me of a friend of mine whos now an -adult- and he always says these kinda things to me xD

**Haru** - aww thanks -huggles- may i ask.. are you ever going to get your own account? -blink-  


**jannyjan** - yo new reviewer n.n well heres a special for you, mind waiting a moment for the next one?  


**BlueAngel 33** - wow another new reviewer? thanks and why does Hitsugaya like poking her? wellll its like seeing someone chibi and you just wanna poke them, and yes.. Mizuki is just a couple of centimetres smaller than Hitsugaya himself :

**Karia** - hah, nice to see a wanting fan, heres the update, well a SPECIAL!

**OwO** - yay a new reviewer! with such an owl face xD heres your review 


	17. Chapter 16: Confused Mind

aiyoo minna

well like i promised, heres the next chapter! sorry for the 9 days wait, it ended up not working T.T so i had to write it again.. most of the good parts i wrote i kinda forgot.. meh but at least its up and ready!

enjoy :)  


DISCLAIMS: Mizuki Miyazaki, Rei Rikkui, Durigoa, Niro, Doctor Yutarou and Nobuto are mine. Everything else Kubo owns XD**  
**

---**  
**

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 16 – Confused Mind**

While Mizuki and Niro were heading off to the inn Mizuki was in deep thoughts while Niro got a bit worried about her, even when people bumped into them she never apologise or even move here eyes. They had to keep on stopping since Matsumoto got a bit heavy on his back while he would always go buy a drink for each other, the wind currently stopped as well as the dust while they went into a much normal environment. They were both very close to the inn which was on top of a hill while they walked up the hill in a slow pace, Niro had a bit of trouble with Matsumoto on her back but could notice Mizuki struggling to get up. He stopped and waited for her and could notice her legs starting to shake, he then went closer to her and noticed her breathing heavily

_What's the matter with me… walk Mizuki walk!_

"Oh no… the poisons starting to affect you as well…"

"Don't worry about it, lets just quickly get to the inn and get the doctor to heal us…"

Mizuki started walking faster but kept stopping ever couple of steps to catch her breath, Niro followed until they finally reached the entrance to the inn. He opened the door while Mizuki slowly went in as he closed the door behind him; Mizuki dropped on a seat and started breathing a lot while Niro dropped Matsumoto on the couch and quickly ran to the counter lady as he slammed his hand on the counter

"Mayor… What's the-"

"Quickly! Is the doctor in the inn?"

"Yes… he came in a while ago-"

"Quickly! Get a security guard to get him fast! We have the towns saviours poisoned by that hollow!"

"Ehh! I'll be right on it!"

She then rang this bell while a security guard came running down while she whispered something in his ear ad he nodded and ran as fast a he could, Niro headed back to the couch while he bent down where Mizuki was half asleep on the seat

"The doctors coming right now, so we shall begin on you as soon as po-"

"Don't start on me first, Matsumoto needs it as much as I do"

"But it would be so much better to start-"

"Onegai… Matsumoto first, then me"

He just gave her a worried look while she looked away from him; she then noticed some loud thumping while they both looked to see someone running down the stairs with a suitcase in his hand. He came running to Niro and Mizuki while he tried to catch his breath as he looked at Mizuki and Matsumoto

"So these are the shinigami's that saved our town… oh my they are both girls…"

"Doctor, this is Mizuki Miyazaki and the one whos currently knock out is Matsumoto Rangiku"

"Domo"

He then dropped his suitcase and bowed to her

"Doctor Yutarou, the towns doctor to heal those who got poisoned by that terrible hollow"

He then got up and examined her while he looked at her face and checked her pulse, he nodded while then took a look at Matsumoto as well

"Seems like your just starting to get affected by the poison, good thing I just came back. But your friend over here has more damage than you…"

He then got his suitcase and got out a couple of tools as got a hold of this bottle with liquid inside and turned to Mizuki

"But its better if we start on you first Mizuki, so if you don't mind-"

"Matsumoto first… me last…"

"Mizuki, it'll be better off to-"

"I wont let you cure me until I see Matsumoto up and ready! She needs to be cured first to start writing reports for Seireitei… onegaishimasu…"

He looked at Niro while he nodded as he sighted and went to Matsumoto's side

"You have a kind heart Miyazaki-chan, alright I shall start on Matsumoto-san"

He then started on her while Niro looked at Mizuki whose eyes started closing

"Get some rest alright? I'll wake you up when he starts fixing you up"

"Actually, the poison's really draining my energy. Anyways I'm a bit tired after that battle… may I sleep until Matsumoto gets up?"

"Sure thing, when Matsumoto and you wake up the party will start. So have a good sleep"

_Hontoni chikareta (I'm really tired)… should rest for now…_

She nodded while he walked off from her sight; she closed her eyes and snuggled on the seat

---

"Mizuki… Mizuki?"

"Mmm… Just 10 more minutes…"

"Mizuki…?"

"Mmm…"

"Fine, be like that… hmph I'm shocked that you're actually sleeping with Hitsugaya taichou! My, my… what are you thinking Mizuki…"

"EHHHH!"

Mizuki immediately got up and started bowing down

"Go… go… gomen taichou! I… I… I really didn't mean to sleep with you! I must of accidentally-"

She then heard a crowd of laughter while she looked ahead to see no Hitsugaya, Matsumoto got her arms around her and started laughing with a sake bottle in her hand

"Is that how you would react if I saw you sleeping with him?"

"Matsumoto…"

"Aww come on Mizuki, everyone's starving here!"

She then noticed the crowd while most of their stomaches started growling, she giggled as she rubbed her eyes

"Ah gomen… I remember Niro telling me about that…"

She smiled while everyone started going in while she took a look at Matsumoto and blinked

"Oh yeah… you seem to be in good condition, you feeling alright?"

"Feeling perfect! Woke up straight away when they healed me, but seemed like you were knocked out when I woke up"

"Eheh… guess I was kinda sleepy"

Niro then came up to them with a confused face while he pointed behind him

"Aren't you two gonna go inside already? They party already began and everyone's waiting for you two"

Mizuki and Matsumoto looked around the area and noticed that no one was around as they sweat dropped, Matsumoto and Niro started walking to the entrance while Mizuki yawned for a moment and sighted

"Hey, I'll be there in just a minute…"

"Something the matter?"

"Oh no, no… Just need to freshen up my body, that seat was kinda unconfutable"

She sweat dropped while Niro already went inside and Matsumoto waved her sake bottle

"See you inside, don't be out here to long now"

"Hai…"

Mizuki watched them go inside while she sighted and looked at her hands

_Meh, if Matsumoto's fully healed I should be as well… but for some reason I feel so empty…_

She then went back to her seat and sat down while she looked at ceiling while she went into a laying position

_But I guess I shouldn't worry about that… Got better stuff to worry about like-_

"Something troubling you Mizuki"

She jumped from the sudden voice while she turned around to see Yutarou, she sweat dropped while she scratched her head

"Oh its just you doctor…"

"You feeling better? Or didn't my medicine work?"

"Oh it's working perfectly!"

"Ah, glad to hear it"

He looked at his watch while Mizuki tilted her head to the side for a bit to see him dressed fancy while we was carrying two suitcases, she then pointed to them while he sweat dropped and laughed for a moment

"Eheh… well like I said before, I was the doctor to heal the poison from that hollow… and since its gone because of you guys there's no need for me here anymore"

"Oh, alright… Where you heading?"

"You're a shinigami yeah? You should of already herd the latest news about some hollow problems in some towns"

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm gonna head off to some of those towns and help those who got injured with my latest creation"

He then got out this tiny bottle filled with various flowers sinking in pink liquid while Mizuki looked at it in wonder

"You and Matsumoto-san were the first to try it out, and from the looks of your friend it works perfectly! Guess it takes time for you since you just took it hours ago"

He then went up to the door and looked back and bowed

"Yet again thank you for saving this town, everyone sure appreciates it"

"Oh its nothing, anyways I should be the one who's thanking you for healing us!"

"It's nothing, well I better get going. It'll be nice to meet you and your friend once again and maybe have a cup of tea"

"Look forward to it"

He then opened the door and headed out, Mizuki ran to the door and watched him walk through windy night

"Till next time!"

He walk backwards and waved while Mizuki slowly closed the door

_Hmm, guess I don't need to worry after all_

She herd a loud cheer while she noticed the door slammed open with Matsumoto running up to her half drunk

"Mizuki! You gotta come inside now!"

"I was just about to… and are you feeling alright?"

"You asked me that before! I'm perfectly fine! Now come on!"

"Whaaa!"

She dragged her along while she sighted

_Why am I always dragged into things?_

---

Matsumoto slammed the door wide open while everyone inside simply stopped and looked towards the sound; she started waving her hand to everyone while continuing to drag Mizuki along as the crowd started cheering for them. Niro jumped onto the stage that was in the end of the room while he pointed to the seats they were heading to

"Ladies and gentlemen, children's of all ages… I present you, our heroes!"

They both looked up to see everyone clapping all around them, Matsumoto stood up straight and bowed down to everyone while Mizuki nodded her head. They then sat down on their special comfy seats while everyone else sat down in their regular seats, they were sitting on a very big 2 person table while all around them were 4 people tables. Niro came down from the stage and went up to them while various villagers came by with different types of food

"Yet again thank you very much you two, here is our reward"

They put a couple of different foods on the table while Matsumoto looked at them with hunger, Mizuki watched Niro smile while she wondered

"Eto Niro-san… Didn't you say were only having sushi and sake?"

"Oh yes I did, but then the chefs around town wanted to cook up something for rewarding for you guys"

"Oh, I see… Well yet again arigatou minna"

When most of the foods were finally set on the tables they all stood around while Matsumoto and Mizuki got their hands together and closed their eyes

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone else said it as well while they both snapped their wooden chopsticks apart and got some food to their plates, Matsumoto grabbed a whole load and put them on her plate as she ate them like a vacuum. The chefs were smiling happily at Matsumoto's hunger while the all looked at Mizuki who ate normally; she looked at Matsumoto and sweat dropped

"How can you eat so fast?"

"I'm hungry that's why, I haven't had great food to eat for a long time!"

She then continued pigging out while they suddenly heard clapping while they looked up to the stage to see a couple of teenaged boys performing for the crowd; they did some sword tricks, they told jokes, they fought with each other and even tried to impress some of the girls. After a couple of minutes Mizuki was full and just went into deep thought while Matsumoto watched the performers while she got drunk, after a gymnastic performer left the stage this dove flew to the stage while everyone looked in surprise and started to talk among themselves. Matsumoto nudged Mizuki while she suddenly popped out of her thinking and looked at her

"Something happened?"

"Nope, just seeing if you were hypnotised or not"

"Hypnotised? I'm just thinking…"

The crowd started clapping while they both looked to the stage to see a magician with a white top hat with a white suit as he got his hat of his head and bowed to the audience, the started to cheer while he got his hands into his hat and got out the dove from before as they cheered again. It then released it as it flew all the way to Matsumoto's head while she started panicking, Mizuki got her hand out while it jumped to her hand as she started brushing it with her hands. The magician then walked off the stage and walked all the way to their table as he kneeled down to them as he took his hat off

"Thank you ladies for saving this town, everyone here really appreciate it"

They both smiled as he clapped his hands as the dove suddenly turned into a bunch of white roses, Mizuki blinked in shock while Matsumoto smelt the flowers. He then bowed to them and put his hat back on his head

"The names Nobuto, and I'm a magician. Nice meeting you two"

"The names Matsumoto Rangiku"

"Mizuki Miyazaki"

"Pleasure"

He then got his hands in his sleeves and got out the dove as it flew away, the crowd started clapping as well as Matsumoto and Mizuki while a bunch of musicians went on the stage. He then bowed to Mizuki with his hand out while the musicians suddenly played a groovy sound

"Care to dance?"

"Demo… I don't know how to dance…"

"Then let me teach you"

He then got her hand and went up to the stage as he connected his right hand with her left hand and got his right hand around her waist, she felt a bit weird and got her hands on his shoulders while he smiled.

"That's it, now…"

He then started moving around while she tried to follow, they kept on going until Mizuki finally knew what to do. They danced for sometimes while a couple of other people came on stage and danced along with them, the rest of the people were either sitting down or getting drunk with Matsumoto. They danced until the music stopped while Mizuki got a bit tired and let go of him

"Something the matter?"

"I guess after all the fighting and resting my body is getting a bit tired from all this dancing"

"Ahh alright then, thank you for the dance Miyazaki-chan"

"No problem, well jyane"

She then walked off the stage and went up to Matsumoto and her gang of drunken adults

"I'm heading off to our rooms now, okay?"

"Sure, see you then"

Mizuki nodded as she headed out the door and closed it behind

_Odd, my body's getting a bit stiff… maybe I got more of the poison…_

She went up the stairs and headed to her room until she noticed an old lady standing in the hallway, the old lady bowed to her while she bowed back while she walked past her and continued walking

_Now where is our room… I knew I should of asked Niro-san where it was…_

"You lost dear?"

She jumped from the sudden voice as she turned around to see the old lady touching her shoulders

"Sorry for scaring you, but I couldn't help to notice you looking lost"

"Well I guess you can say your right, but I'm sure that I didn't really look lost…"

"Ahh but looking at your emotions you looked very lost"

She then fully turned around and noticed the crystal ball hanging around her neck

"Are you a fortune teller?"

"Yes, but I tell fortunes from touch. Not from those cheap cards or mind thoughts"

She then got her hand and smiled sweetly, Mizuki got a bit scared and tried to smile

"Dear don't be afraid of an old lady, I'm just going to tell you a free fortune"

"Really? But I thought how you guys tell fortunes was by sitting in a table with that crystal ball around your-"

"That's what other fortune tellers do, for me I simply touch the hand and look and see your future by a symbol"

She then closed her eyes while Mizuki watch her as she blinked in confusion

"Oh crystal ball of truth and trust… please show me, show me a symbol about this young girls future…"

They both stayed silent for a moment while the old ladies eyes suddenly looked in shock

"Something the matter?"

"Fire… there's fire everywhere… with people inside…"

She quickly let go off her and turned her back to her, Mizuki blinked in confusion and reached for the frightened lady's back until she walked away from her hand

"Poor, poor child… already has your mind been riddled with this confused life…"

She then ran off while Mizuki stood there confused about everything while she sighted

"Fire everywhere? People inside? Why in the world would I be near some fire? Her future telling must have been wrong…"

She then continued walking down the hallway until she saw a security guard standing in front of the end of the room, she walked up to him while she sweat dropped

"Eto… Sumimasen… do you know where my room is? Niro-san forgot to mention it to me…"

He then laughed while he moved away from where he was to reveal a door; she blinked and pointed as he nodded

"I see… arigatou!"

He then opened the door for her as she walked right in and gasped at the sight; it was a huge room with two king size beds, two small tables beside it, two bathrooms with an ofuro each, a huge closet with a robe for us and a desk with two baskets filled with goodies. She walked up to the basket of goodies and looked at the letter with it, she opened it as a golden card fell to the floor. She picked it up and looked at it for a while then read the letter

NOTE: Ofuro is that Japanese bath, its really nice and warm for the winter season

"Hmm… 'This may be a little too much for a thankyou, but we really appreciate you two for saving us. Inside are loads of goodies for your trip back to wherever you go, and you may have already noticed the golden card from inside this letter. It's a special card for this inn, so the next time you come around show this to the counter lady and you'll always have a 50 discount on staying here. Yet again thankyou and enjoy the presents. Niro' I'm starting to feel a little bit too appreciated…"

She sighted and noticed there was also a balcony here as she opened the sliding window and walked outside, it was a windy night as she walked up to the ledge and leaned on it and stared at the town

Even though it may look like a dusty town, at nighttime it sure does look beautiful…

She then noticed some light shining as she looked down to see that she was right below the door while people started walking out, someone noticed her looking as they started waving which soon got everyone waving. She waved back for a while then quickly sat down and leaned on the edge of the balcony and looked up at the stars

_Aww… and I wanted to sit on the roof tonight, been a while anyways… but I guess if I do everyone will see and get worried…_

She then looked at the hand the old lady touched and thought for a moment

_"Poor, poor child… already has your mind's been riddled with this confused life…"_

_What did she mean by that? My mind's been riddled with this confused life? Who ever said life was confusing? Why is my mind riddled? I think I'm gonna get a headache from all this…_

The door to the room suddenly opened while Matsumoto came in fully drunk while she had trouble walking straight, Mizuki got up and ran in as she caught her from almost falling on the desk.

"Ohh arigatou Mizuki-chan"

"Kyoutsukete! (Be careful) You almost bumped your head on the desk, how much did you drink today?"

"Ohh I lost count, last time was about 2 bottles?"

"Sheesh…"

She then helped her to one of the beds while she made her sit on it, she the sighted and turned around to the desk

"Look at this Matsumoto! They gave us basket full of-"

She then turned around to see her already in bed; she sweat dropped and just walked to her bed and sat down

"Guess I should head of to bed as well… taichou would want us to come back by at least tomorrow morning"

She walked to the switch and turned off the lights, she then jumped to bed and went underneath the covers and covered up herself. She then closed her eyes and in moments she was fast asleep

---

"Mizuki! Wake up! Oh no were in big trouble!"

"Mmm… I'm not falling for it…"

"No! This time in DEAD serious! Taichou's coming down! Oh no…"

"Whatever… let me sleep for a bit more…"

"Last night while I was telling taichou about how things were… I accidentally mentioned that you were still unconscious from the poisoning… and he got at how careless you were and got pissed, then he said that he would come down this morning! And if he finds out he came for no reason he'll get really REALLY pissed!"

"Baka! Why didn't you tell me this before!"

Mizuki got out of bed while she rubbed her eyes, Matsumoto started panicking while she suddenly got Mizuki and shook her

"Mizuki, use your magic powers or whatever to calm him down okay?"

"For a change why cant you-"

There was a sudden knock on the door, it sounded furious while Matsumoto and Mizuki gulped together

"Matsumoto? Let me in"

Matsumoto pushed Mizuki to the door while she got a hold of the door and slowly opened it, Mizuki gulped again while she noticed Hitsugaya standing in front of the door

"Mizuki! I herd you got poisoned and was unconscious! So quickly came! Are you feeling all right? Is the poison still inside you?"

"Ano… Taichou… I'm actually all better now…"

"Oh… so I came… for no reason then?"

He then looked in shocked while he looked down and clenched his fist, Mizuki closed her eyes so she wouldn't eye contact him as she took a deep breathe and sighted

"Demo taichou… I can explain… Matsumoto kinda-"

She stopped talking to notice Hitsugaya simply hugging her; she looked in confusion while he hold her tight

"Baka! Don't make me all worried! But at least you're alright now Mizuki-chan…"

_Mizuki-chan?_

She then got him off her while she took a couple of steps back with a really pissed of face

"Mizuki-chan? Is there… something wrong?"

"Baka! You can stop now Nobuto, you had all your fun and games…"

"Eh? Nobuto? What do you mean?"

"Taichou never calls me Mizuki-chan first off, he always calls me Miyazaki! And second even if I still wasn't fully recovered, taichou wouldn't come down to help me since this is a test to him"

"Hmph… smart aren't cha Mizuki-chan"

There was a sudden cloud around Hitsugaya while in seconds changed to Nobuto, Mizuki got a little pissed while Matsumoto was full on laughing in the background

"You should have seen your face when Nobuto hugged you! You so blushed"

"Uruse (Shut up)…"

"What? Do you like that short white guy? Oh guess I have a little competition… Oh well I got to hug you before him"

"Uruse! I'm outta here…"

She then walked in and got her basket and walked out, Matsumoto got her basket and followed along with Nobuto who was smiling evilly. She walked down the stairs stomping around the area while Niro noticed her and walked up to her

"Had a nice sleep?"

"Oh perfect, thanks for having us here and we should get going"

"Oh alright, well have a safe trip back"

She then stomped her way to the door while he looked in confusion, Matsumoto came running after her while Nobuto stayed next to Niro

"Something happen to Mizuki?"

"Well you could say I did a trick on her, but it was Matsumoto's request so yeah…"

"Don't tell me it's your latest imitation one?"

"Yep, and it seems that I had tones of fun doing it"

"So… who did you imitate?"

"You should know 10th division captain Hitsugaya Toushirou yeah?"

"Oh, the young genius?"

"Yeah, they're both from his division so yeah… seems like little Mizuki has a big crush on him"

"Oh really? Well those two would looks like a cute couple"

"Now you're making me jealous…"

He then smacked his hand on his back and just laughed

"Well guess he beat you to her, come on let's start cleaning up the mess"

---

Mizuki was walking metres ahead of Matsumoto while they were walking down the hallway to the 10th division, Matsumoto ran all the way to Mizuki's side and took a couple of deep breathes

"Aww come on Mizuki-chan! It was all just a joke, anyways I just told him to make you believe that he was taichou. He's the one that decided to hug you"

"Hmph, that's the second time you tricked me about something to do with taichou… but then again I have my own ways in getting revenge…"

"And that is?"

"Taichou told me all about this guy named Gin, and how much you had a huge crush on him"

She looked in shock while he walked in front of her

"Hitsugaya told you that?"

"Mhm, he told me that when you got him really pissed about that day when we were on top of the execution grounds"

"I can't believe he told you about Gin!"

She then nudged her and winked

"Taichou also told me that one day you were full on flirting with him when you got drunk"

She looked in shock and got a hold of her

"Did he tell every single bit?"

"Every single one, I'm shocked you did such a thing!"

She then started blushing while they finally arrived at the entrance, Matsumoto ran up to the door and slammed it open. Hitsugaya was sitting down fixing up some papers while she slammed her hand on the desk

"Ohaiyou, you guys finally came back. You got the paperwork for me Matsumoto?"

"Taichou… how could you-"

"Oh and Nanao fukitaichou wanted me to give you this odd book"

He then gave her this magazine while she looked at it and smiled

"The latest edition of the human worlds girlfriend magazine!"

She then snatched it and started jumping

"I waited months for this! Arigatou taichou"

He sighted while he tilted his head and gave her a confused face

"You… wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh, I have your report! Here"

She got some piled up papers from her robe and put it on his desk while he skipped away, Mizuki sweat dropped while Hitsugaya took a look at them and then looked at her

"So Miyazaki how was the mission?"

"Oh it was alright taichou, we fixed the hollow problem while the villagers thanked us with dinner and a free night at their inn"

"How was the hollow? Anything weird from it?"

"It was just a level three hollow, and yes there were-"

The door suddenly slammed open while Rei came in the room and ran up to Mizuki and hugged her

"Mizuki! I felt your reiatsu and just had to come!"

She then looked at Hitsugaya and bowed to him

"Sorry for the interruption, but may I borrow Mizuki?"

"I… guess… but make sure she-"

"Thank you! Mizuki come with me"

"Oh just hold on"

She then looked at Hitsugaya and bowed

"All the information about the hollow is in the reports so look at it carefully since it may puzzle you, excuse me for now"

He nodded while looking at he paperwork while Rei quickly got her hand and dragged her out of the room

"What's the hurry Rei?"

"I found the perfect place for you to do your dare! Come with me"

**To Be Continued**

---

Tada! the dare is now comming up! woo so everyone you can finally stop bugging me xP

Now... like i said before, i already wrote chapters 17 and 18 and i wont post them if i get at least 7 reviews..

so everyone, really want me to post up the chapters? REVIEW! its good for both me and you n-n

**thanks for the 5 reviews :)**

**Ritsikas** - Happy New year to you tooh! hah heres your next chapter

**NotSupposedToBeHere** - i officially hate blackouts because of that.. grr xD and heres your update dude!

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - yeah i really enjoyed writing that special P and Happy New year to you as well! you better update clenches fist hehe

**KaRiSa** - lmao well shes still unconcious in the 4th division... so yeah ehehe n-n;; and wont they? points to storyline 

**OwO** - aww gomen gomen, just two faces with a swirly mouth expression xD eheh heres the update 


	18. Chapter 17: Festival Dare

Domo minna :)

woooo -dances randomly- i have more than 7 reviews, so heres your chapter!

this chapter reminds me of this dream i had.. mmm it was very odd but in the end was very funny xD

and now onto the chapter!

DISCLAIMS: Mizuki Miyazaki, Rei Rikkui, Romeo and the commentator are MINE! Warabi is actually a real place in Japan -where i was born keke- and everything else is from BLEACH anime and manga (or should i say everything else is from Kubo)  


---**  
**

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 17 – Festival Dare**

Rei was leaning on Mizuki's door tapping her foot on the floor with her arms crossed, there was a huge ruckus in the room as she turned her head to the side and knocked on the door

"You ready Tsuki? You sure take ages to get changed in there"

"Well you can't blame me, Matsumoto and her friends gave me some clothes to wear and made a huge mess in my closet… Now where did that top go…? Oh here it is!"

After a couple of seconds the door swung wide open which almost made Rei lose control of her balance, she came out of the door with an aqua dress with a dark blue jeans miniskirt and black sandals. She noticed Rei wearing a black and red stripy shirt with ¾ jeans as she ran up to her and gave her a random hug, Mizuki just looked at her a bit scared noticing that Rei was simply laughing evilly as she got a hold of Mizuki's hand and shympoed off. They both jumped from roof to roof until Mizuki noticed that they were heading off to the north gate, she got a hold of her hand and pulled it down as she flew back a tiny bit.

"Rei! What are you doing? You know we can't just simply walk out of here! We need a captain or a vice to come along with us for permission!"

She just started giggling and reached down for her pocket and got out a small piece of paper

"Your lucky to have a very cool, cheeky and SMART friend"

She gave the piece of paper to her as she read it and blinked

"I allow Rei Rikkui and Mizuki Miyazaki to pass through, from the orders of the 9th division vice captain, Hisagi…' and it also has his actual signature! Hisagi sure is nice"

She just started giggling again as she got her arms around Mizuki and pointed at it again

"Does that really look like his handwriting and his signature? Man I'm really good!"

"What… don't tell me…?"

"YEP! I forged it all; just for us to go to this wicked festival I found in some of Hisagi's papers piles, were going to a place called Warabi and there is where I'm going to commence your dare…"

"I have to do a dare in a festival? That's so not fair…"

_And right in front of ALL the people! Baka Rei had to cheat…_

Rei slammed her hand right on her back and kept smiling

"Oh don't worry, this dare is really simple… But since you're the shy type you may not enjoy it…"

Mizuki rubbed her sore back while Rei started laughing as she got a hold of her hand and dragged her to the north gate, when they finally arrived metres close to the gate Rei looked around the place if anyone was around while Mizuki just looked at her odd

"Rei? What's the matter? What are you doing?"

"Duh… making sure no ones around to see us"

"Eh?"

Rei turned to her and sweat dropped

"I kinda ditched Hisagi to come here to do your dare… He may have noticed my disappearance now…"

Mizuki just looked at her as she crossed her arms and gave her 'the glare' while Rei just laughed and scratched her head; they suddenly felt an earthquake and noticed the gate guardian suddenly appearing. Rei and Mizuki both took another look around the place as they both walked up to the guardian who looked at them weird

"Young ladies, how on earth did you enter here? You must leave right away"

"Oh were shinigami's! Heres our proof"

They both showed their swords and lifted them in the air for the guardian to see, he nodded his head but crossed his arms

"You two are shinigami's, alright then. But why aren't you two in shinigami uniform? And you two cannot pass unless you're occupied with a captain or-"

"We have a letter, for permission to leave"

Rei got the paper out and gave it to him while he bent down low and got his glasses out to look clearly, his eyes read through the paper as he nodded and got back up

"Alright, you two may leave"

Rei got a hold of both Mizuki's hands and started jumping around with her as the guardian started opening the gate, Mizuki sweat dropped while Rei started dragging her through the gate

"You sure this'll be alright? Hitsugaya taichou will get mad at me for leaving without his permission…"

"Don't you remember? I asked if I could take you somewhere and he said yes, so its his fault for not asking when he wants you back or not for me to take you out here"

They were almost out of the gate while Mizuki looked back to Seireitei slowly fading away

_Lets hope so…_

---

As they started walking down to the village they could already notice the light decorations, they could see the massive crowd coming in, they could smell all the delicious food and they could hear some commentators talking. Rei started walking around getting all excited while Mizuki just watched her and laughed, when they were close to the entrance Rei walked backwards while looking at her and started jumping

"Were almost there! Can't wait to go play a couple of games and get some water yoyo's!"

"A water yoyo? What are they?"

Rei just looked at Mizuki like she was stupid, but then she remembered that she lost most of her memories and smiled

"Oh they're the most popular things to have when you're at a festival! Their balloons but filled with water as you have a rubber band around your finger and bounce it like a yoyo"

"I never knew you could make a toy out of water and balloons… I want one!"

"Be patient young one, the entry is near and our rewards after our first mission is here!"

They noticed the entry to the town as they looked at each other and raced there, as they ran past they entry they stopped and looking around the area. They were lanterns lit in rows, various stores on the side of street, people wearing different Japanese clothing, various entertainers on the streets and tiny restaurants with yummy food. They both looked at each other and smiled

"What shall we do first Tsuki-chan? Eat? Play some games? Look around? Do the dare?"

"Maybe we should look around first, then play some games, then eat and finally do the dare…"

"Sounds cool to me, lets get looking then"

---

Back at Seireitei Hitsugaya was coming back from another confusing meeting with all the other Goten 13, he crossed his arms while he walked quickly back to the division lounge in a pissed mode.

"Huh… as I suspected, this mysterious hollow appearance in various towns is getting into everyone's worries now… and the only clues we have is but Matsumoto's report on the this new enemies the hollow mentioned… They only appear because of 'her'?"

He stayed quiet while a couple of shinigami's walked past him greeting him as he shympoed to a roof and sighted

"There are many females around the place, who can they be relating to! Anyways how can they be the new problem? People say that it was the work of a hollow, but then again Matsumoto's report say that they can be fool an eye of a human. This is just to confusing…"

He finally arrived back as he opened the door and closed it behind; he felt the presence of someone as he turned around to see Hisagi in the room leaning on his desk, he crossed his hands and gave him a hard look

"This better be important, you know better not to come in my division unexpected…"

"Oh this is really important Hitsugaya taichou…"

Hitsugaya leaned on the side of the wall and looked at him at the corner of his eye

"What's the problem?"

"Seems to be that Rei is missing from my division, and from what I herd from Matsumoto you should know her whereabouts…"

Hitsugaya gave him a pissed look while he looked away from him and sighted

"She came here, requested for Mizuki and left. And if you want other information she was smiling quite suspiciously and had a colourful piece of paper in her hand…"

"A… colourful piece of paper you said?"

Hitsugaya got of the wall and walked up to Hisagi and stopped on one side of him

"Yes, now if you excuse me next time please come in if its an-"

"Don't tell me…"

He looked into his pockets and notices something missing; Hitsugaya just gave him a weird look while Hisagi continued searching

"Now what's the-"

"Rei and Mizuki went off to the festival in Warabi, north from the north gate!"

Hitsugaya looked at him in shocked while he clenched his fists

"They WHAT!"

"Oh but don't worry, they shouldn't of gone far since they need one of us to come with-"

A hell butterfly suddenly came to Hisagi's hand while he got the message and just looked in shock

"That little…"

"What happened now?"

He looked at Hitsugaya and sweat dropped

"They both seemed to gone past the north gate…"

Hitsugaya's eyes opened wide as he looked at Hisagi with a serious look

"They left! But how!"

Hisagi sighted while he put his hands on his head

"Seems like she somehow got a note with my signature on it and left, she must have watched me write it… how could I be so stupid! She looked so suspicious…"

"Well enough about that, we better head off there!"

Hitsugaya was about to leave until Hisagi suddenly ran up to him and blocked his way

"Hitsugaya taichou! We can't just go there with out shinigami robes"

"Why? Are people afraid of us in that town?"

"No, simply just to blend in the crowd. If they saw us they would simply run now will they?"

He just crossed his arms and thought for a moment

"Those two are cheeky, yes I must say…"

He sighted and tried to keep calm

"Fine, but what shall we wear?"

Hisagi smiled as he headed out the door with a big smile

"Follow me"

---

Its been an hour already since Rei and Mizuki explored the festival, they ended up getting some water yoyo's as they promised, some yakitori (a stick with some veggies and meat) and dumplings, some souvenirs and got themselves their own kimono's. Rei's kimono was purple with a very dull pink coloured flowers around; while Mizuki's kimono was sky blue with white stars and moons around it. They both went to this park area of the whole festival and found themselves a seat and relaxed for a while. Rei was glad to finally sit down as she stretched and dropped her bag of things and finished up her yakitori, Mizuki was relieved to sit down as well as she just ate her dumplings. It was almost sundown while Rei swallowed her last piece on the stick and threw it in a nearby bin

"Oh that was fun! I'm glad that I snooped around Hisagi's desk to find out about this festival"

She got it out again and smiled as she scrunched it up and threw it in the bin, Mizuki chocked on her dumpling as she kept on swallowing until it went in and took a couple of deep breaths

"Talk about Hisagi, shouldn't we start heading back? Its almost sundown…"

Rei also noticed the sun setting while she sighted

"Well I guess we should… but…"

She stood up and pointed at her, Mizuki blinked in confusion

"You still have to do your dare! I must say you almost got me there…"

"I wasn't really planning to-"

"Oh well! Lets get back into the main areas and-"

They both suddenly herd some girls screaming like crazy as they got a bit distracted and looked towards this huge crowd, they could suddenly hear a commentator blabbing on while they looked at each other

"What's with the screaming?"

"There seem to be some show over there or something"

"Lets go check it out! If there's loads of girls that must mean that there's a hot guy there!"

She got a hold of her hand and started dragging her along, Mizuki looked at her and looked back to where they were before

"And I thought you were gonna do my dare?"

"We have plenty of time, for now lets check it out"

When they finally reached the crowd they could barely see anything, but they could hear the commentator loud and clear

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to show you the strongest, most handsome and most single fencing hunk around! Romeo is his name and like I said before, he is currently single! Come see his talents as a fencer or maybe come and verse him one on one!"

"Is there anyone who would like to verse me out here? Please raise your hand up high since all these lovely girls are blocking your manly view"

The girls went crazy as Mizuki sighted while she watched Rei try and shove through the crowd, Mizuki decided to stay away from the crowd as she found herself a big tree to lean on. Rei was pushing her way through the crowd until she finally ended up in the front row as her eyes gazed on the so called 'Romeo' who had kinda long blond hair with pure black eyes, he was wearing one of those rich swordsman clothes while right next to him standing on a chair was this guy with sunglasses yelling his lungs out on one of those 'cone shaped' speakers. Rei noticed Romeo looking at her as he waved and smiled

"Why hello there cutie"

Rei just looked in shocked and ran out of the crowd, the fan girls thought he was waving to them as they suddenly started pushing to get close to him. Romeo just ignored the fan girls and looked at the spot where Rei was before and blinked, Mizuki noticed Rei coming out of the crowd while she went up to her with a confused face

"What happened? I would of thought you would have stayed in there for a while"

"Hell no… he's hair… its so long! And it doesn't match his eyes! Man I hate guys when they have bad fashion taste…"

She then started walking of leaving Mizuki behind, she just tilted her head to one side and suddenly noticed the fan girls started to get restless. She got a bit irritated at them and was about to go chase after Mizuki until she suddenly felt someone holding her hands, she looked back to see Romeo holding her hand

"Please don't go yet, young beautiful fighter"

_Eh? Fighter?_

She then remembered she had her zanpaktou with her as he went on his bent down to his knees and was pulling her hand towards his body

"You and your friend, both beautiful and both have swords. You both must be shinigami's yes?"

Mizuki looked back to notice Rei running back to her while she looked back at him and nodded, he smiled as he got up and kiss her on the hand

"Oh my, what is a cute young girls like you working at such a place? People like you shouldn't be there! But should be here with me"

The girls went crazy from his words while Rei finally came to Mizuki's side and giggled

"Oh this is much better! For your dare Mizuki I want you to fight him!"

She then looked at Romeo and winked

"But for this fight, there must be a bet… Care to help along my dear friend Romeo?"

He then let go of Mizuki's hand and went up to Rei and took her hand and kissed it as well

"Oh my, a lady full of fun and adventure. A bet for this battle? Well how about this…"

He whispered something is her hears while she started giggled and gave Mizuki the 'I love playing around with you' look, Mizuki sweat dropped and looked away from them

_I hate it when Rei plans stuff for me…_

They both nodded while Romeo called forth his commentator and whispered the plans in his ears, the commentator then dragged his chair to where they were and stood up and got his cone shaped speakers

"Well ladies and gentleman! We have ourselves a challenger! Young Mizuki Miyazaki will be version our hero Romeo in a one on one fight, but to juice things up they made a bet. If Mizuki wins she will have the title of the first ever women to ever beat Romeo, and also will have our very own V.I.P pass to anything and anywhere she wants to his hometown Yuworo! Yes this is our first time handing out such a reward to anyone around, and it will stay if Mizuki loses to Romeo"

The crowd went wild while Mizuki just sighed and poked her fingers

_Who ever said I wanted to go visit his hometown? Guess Rei's obsessed with fame and fortune…_

"But… if Romeo wins this fight he will surely, as his partner in crime said to him, will take Mizuki's first kiss and also will have a romantic time for the rest of the night"

Mizuki gasped at the words the commentator said and took a look at Rei who was smiling away, she went up to her and clenched her fist

"And I thought we agreed on non adult things and also non kissing things!"

"But I didn't mention it your bid… He did"

She pointed at Romeo who got his sword out and put his thumbs out to her while he winked, Mizuki shivered and looked back to Rei

"Why don't you fight with him and give me that other dare you were thinking about?"

"What? Would you rather fight with him and easily win… or go around in your new kimono you bought and dance like crazy in front of a couple of drunken guys?"

She looked at her in shocked while Rei poked her tongue out

"Come on! You'll easily win again him"

"But I really hate drawing my sword out for such a pathetic reas-"

"Ready… Set…"

Mizuki suddenly noticed the commentator screaming the countdown out while Romeo got into position; she looked in shock and just started waving her hands

"Hey I'm not ready-"

"GO!"

She continued waving to suddenly notice Romeo running up to her, he went for an open attack but missed her by a little since she just moved to the left on time. She started walking backwards trying to smile while she put her hands in front of her

"Hey… come on now… I really don't wanna point my zanpaktou at you since-"

He suddenly went for another attack while Mizuki jumped away, he kept on coming at her while she kept dodging while stepping backwards. She suddenly lost control and almost fell to the floor until he got his arms around her back; he put his sword against her neck and smiled

"You lost control, so you lose"

"Eh! I never knew such rules!"

"Yeah, yeah… You just don't want that romantic night with me right? Fine, but for the kiss it must be French with a tickle from the hand"

The girls went all crazy while Rei suddenly went up to the commentator and sweat dropped

"Hey, that wasn't fair! Mizuki's new around here and she doesn't know the rules very well, anyways she wasn't ready!"

"To late now, he's already going for that kiss"

Rei suddenly looked at them to notice him going close to Mizuki, she panicked for a moment and started to bite her nails

"Oh what have I done, I should of told Mizuki the rules before they started!"

Romeo's face was just close to Mizuki's while he caught the fan girl's attention as they started getting jealous of her, Mizuki tried to push him away but his stomach was too strong.

_This is so not fair, I didn't ask for any of this…_

"Oh come on, a kiss isn't that bad. Anyways your first kiss will surely be thrown away by one of the hottest people around"

He started getting even closer while Mizuki closed her eyes really shut, she could hear her heartbeat get faster and faster

_But I barely know him! We just meet here and we just suddenly kiss? I didn't plan on kissing him anyways; I really wanted to save my lips for someone who would really care for me… Not someone who would want to kiss me because I'm the prettiest girl to them_

_But for someone who would love me for who I am in the inside…_

She could feel his body heat on her face while she closed her eyes hoping he would notice her not wanting this kiss, she then felt this cold breeze blowing around her while her heartbeat started to slow down.

"And THIS is the reason WHY we don't let allow shinigami's to go out all BY THEMSELVES without PERMISSION from their TAICHOU'S!"

She suddenly felt this familiar reiatsu while she slowly started opening her eyes

_Uhh oh… don't tell me…_

**To be Continued**

---

wow what a tensed chapter.. XD well like i said before, this was a dream.. but Romeo was showing off his muscles instead -.-;; -scary thought- and he was actually this guy who is currently likes me and i think hes stalking me O.O and for now the myseterious person was in my dream.. the guy i currently like x//x eheheh..

and yes.. shocking.. Rei was about to make Mizuki do such a dare.. which one nwould you guys rather do?

**but for now thanks for the 8 reviews**

**NotSupposeToBeHere** - well theres the dare, i would of came up with something better but you know Rei.. she reminds me so much of my close friend! and she would of actually made me do that -.-;; and yes.. Mizuki and Matsumoto.. they get along so well dont they? xD  


**KaRiSa** - mmm.. for that lets leave it a secret ne? and like i said on the PM.. singing is in the next series n-n and after the next chapter gonna make less romance with Mizuki!

**Valern** - domo, but then again i'm gonna stop the romnace for a short while.. a couple more chapters until im finished with the first series

**Thy** - Nobuto is my own made up character for this story, but he just appeared in those chapters.. dont think ill make him come back, unless..

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - yes yes, she was surely tricked XD dude.. you gotta write x3! hehe well the dare is revealed here, kinda lame i know -.-;; okay okay eheh.. heres the chapter -hides-

**Haru** - domo! your back :) ohh where did you head off to? hah i tend to make them longer now.. guess ist because i like writing a litle bit more from what i had planned eheh u.u;; well alrighty, just thought why you dont have an account XP aww domo and heres your latest chapter

**Alesa14** - domo n-n yay for a new reviewr s2

**Demon of wind** - thanks, and heres the update 


	19. Chapter 18: Two Guys, One Girl

DOMO! -screams as loud as i can- hehehe...

aiyoo minna, thanks for the 8 reviews -runs around the place- so like i said, heres chapter 18 :)

but before we start -notice everyone twitching thier eye brows while i start sweat dropping- yet again another terrible news.. im slowly becoming a Beyblade fan as you noticed on my profile page n-n;; and since i'm a Beyblade fan ive been dying to start this fanfic ive been thinking about over the past few days! 

and since because of my random anime liking brain of mine, i will most likely start this fanfic next week and will start posting it up and running -if your interested in all this check out my profile page- AND this will take affect Kokoro No Uta..

so my apologies to all you bleach fans, but from now on i will be posting up chapters very slowely like maybe post up each chapter in 4-5 weeks but i promise you all that i will NEVER let down such a story, unless something VERY serious comes up and will have to shut down.. but the chances are that is nil, so please dont worry :)

ohh.. and another reason is because year 10 for me will be starting soon, and this year im planning to use less internet time to study n-n;; 

so for now, heres chapter 18, and i'll see you guys in another couple of weeks u-u;; yet again many apologies -bows-

DISCLAIM: Rei Rikkui, Mizuki Miyazaki, the commontatorand Romeo are MINE! Warabi is the name of an actual place around Tokyo, and everything else is from BLEACH manga and anime also from Kubo! -bows down-**  
**

---

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 18 – Two guys, one girl**

Mizuki looked in shock to see Hitsugaya instead of what she thought was Romeo almost about to kiss her, she noticed he was holding her the same way Romeo did while he was looking at her with a normal look.

"Baka… you almost got kissed there, if it wasn't for me"

He smirked at her while Mizuki got herself off of him and stood beside him

"Hi… Hitsu… Hitsugaya taichou… What are doing here?"

He crossed his arms as an angry mark appeared on his forehead

"What am I doing HERE? Hah. I had a really big headache from the meeting and all of a sudden I hear from Hisagi that you two were MISSING! And what do you think your doing here WITHOUT my PERMISSION? We could have gone together if you would of ASKED!"

"Go… gomen taichou… it was my bad going out without your permission…"

He just looked away from her in shame while she started blinked for a moment

"Eto… taichou…"

"Hmph, nani?"

"Why are you wearing a kimono instead of your shinigami robes?"

He then started blushing a little and scratched his head

"Well… uhh… it's a festival… your suppose to wear kimono's…"

Hitsugaya's temper went down a little while Mizuki smiled and got a

"It really suits you taichou, I like it. All grassy, suits your eyes perfectly"

He then blushed a little and looked away from her

"Same with yours… its… cute"

Mizuki was glad to see Hitsugaya not angry anymore while she suddenly remembered something and looked around the area

"Taichou… what did you do with Romeo?"

"Romeo? Oh you mean that freak who touched you and tried to kiss you?"

She nodded while he pointed behind her while she looked back and sighted from the sight, Romeo was in a pile of haystack while the bunch of fan girls were all over him helping him up. Rei suddenly noticed Hitsugaya's appearance while she started panicking

"If he finds out from Mizuki that I caused Romeo making him kiss her, oh man he'll freeze me forever with Hyourinmaru!"

She started walking backwards and was about to run off until she bumped into someone behind her, she turned around and gasped

"And where do you think YOUR going Rei?"

"Ehehehe… Hisagi-kun, how nice to see you! And what a lovely kimono you're wearing"

Hisagi just crossed his arms and looked down to Rei as she sweat dropped

"Actually its nice to see you to Rei, oh when we go happily back to Seireitei and back in my office your doing ALL the paperwork!"

"EH! All the paperwork!"

"Or would you like me to make your very on pashing booth so you can get all those juicy kisses from guys instead of Mizuki?"

"Eheh… I'll stick with the paperwork"

Hisagi then ignored her and walked beside her watching all the action

"Seems like Hitsugaya's pissed to the max, him seeing what the guy almost did to Mizuki just made him explode… Hah, you just had to push it didn't you Rei?"

"Well its not my fault, we made a bet that whoever lost this race had to do a dare… and she lost"

Hisagi looked at her with a hard look while she suddenly noticed

"Oh so this is the whole thing Matsumoto was talking about, but I'm sure that she told me that for Mizuki's dare… it had to be nothing to do with kissing and adult things, am I right Rei?"

She then blinked for a moment then finally laughed while she sweats dropped

"Guess the yakitori made me go forgetting things…"

"Mhm…"

They herd some cheering while the both turned to see the crowd of fan girls cheering on Romeo who suddenly got himself of and started brushing the dust off him, he then pointed to Hitsugaya who death glared him while he stood in front of Mizuki as he crossed his arms

"Excuse me! That girl is mine and mine only, don't go interrupting our little moment shortie"

_Who ever said I was yours…_

An angry mark suddenly appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead while he started twitching

"Excuse me moron, you don't go touching her without her permission! Cant you see by her face that she doesn't want your disgusting mouth in hers?"

Romeo then got a rose out from his pocket and put it near his nose

"Any girl cannot resist me, isn't that right ladies?"

He then threw it in the crowd while everyone tried to get it, he then flicked his hair in a 'cool' way and got out his sword and pointed it at him. Hitsugaya blinked at his sword and laughed as he looked at Mizuki

"Another exiled shinigami, Mizuki you sure do attract the imbeciles…"

Mizuki tilted her head and looked at his sword and also realised that it was a zanpaktou, Romeo then looked in shock but then swung his sword and did a couple of spinning tricks with it

"So you noticed… but then again, you have a zanpaktou so you must have easily known. But I have never seen your face when I was in Seireitei, so reveal yourself pipsqueak"

Hitsugaya fully ignored him while he started walking off; Mizuki followed as well while Hitsugaya got his hands around his mouth and started yelling

"Oi Hisagi! Found that annoying brat yet?"

Hisagi and Rei popped out from behind the tree and started walking up to them

"Yep, she's was back here trying to hide from us"

Rei then noticed Mizuki as she ran up to her and full on hugged her tightly, Mizuki had trouble breathing while Rei quickly let her go before her face turned blue

"Tsuki-chan! Are you all right? I'm sorry I had to make that dare so juicy… but I didn't say the kissing part of the dare! Just accidentally mentioned it…"

"Its alright Rei… I should really learn how to protect myself from those kind of thing anyways"

They both smiled while they both suddenly noticed Hitsugaya right behind them with a pissed of face again

"So the reason why Miyazaki was almost kissed out there… was because of some stupid dare you made her do!"

"No, no, no… that's not the-"

"Taichou! Watch out!"

Mizuki suddenly noticed Romeo coming up to him while Hitsugaya simply ignored him while he closed his eyes; Romeo took the chance and went for a straight attack but noticed that it was blocked. He looked in shock to see Hitsugaya with his sword already out blocking the attack, Romeo got really annoyed as he jumped back and went into his fighting position

"She calls you taichou eh? You know you're pretty lucky she calls you by such admirable names"

"And I thought by simply ignoring you, you would simply leave us alone…"

He then pointed his sword to Hitsugaya again and smiled

"So rude of you to simply not answer my question, but why would I care anymore. I demand a fight!"

Hitsugaya just looked away from him and stared at the sky

"I decline, it'll be a huge waste to fight against someone so weak like you"

"Me? weak? I'll surely make you regret those words"

He then snapped his fingers as the commentator got his speakers as he stood on his little stool

"Ladies and gentleman, we have ourselves another opponent! A mysterious chibi white spiky haired guy who also has a zanpaktou will challenge our mighty hero Romeo, stand right where you are and enjoy the SUDDEN DEATH TRAMA!"

The crowd went crazy while Hisagi, Rei and Matsumoto got a hold of Hitsugaya who already got his zanpaktou out to go kill the commentator, Romeo then went up to the commentator and got the speakers off him and pointed at Hitsugaya

"And whoever wins this fight, gets her of course"

_What's with these deals? I don't wanna be one of those used people…_

He then kissed his finger and pointed to Mizuki and made a gun out of his fingers and pretended to 'shoot' the kisses to her, she hid behind Hitsugaya while he crossed his arms with still a super pissed

"Your really pushing it pal… pushing her into this and even DARE get your little jokester to call me 'chibi'…"

"Oh what? Does shortie hate being called chibi?"

He then started twitching again while he got a hold of his zanpaktou

"You don't mind Miyazaki… if I beat the living hell out of him?"

She noticed his arms itching to slice him into pieces while she just sweat dropped

"Just don't go killing him… but please go ahead and injure him for almost kissing me…"

He then turned around to Hisagi and Rei and smirked

"I would like you guys to keep what happened today to a minimum… especially to Matsumoto"

They both got a bit frightened from Hitsugaya while they nodded, he then looked back to Romeo and drew his zanpaktou out and swipped it as the dust started blowing around the place

"I warn you now hot shot… no one dares to call me shortie without getting away with it"

"Hmph, like your gonna do much. I'm a bit worried that I may even squish you during this fight"

"Your gonna regret ever fighting me…"

Romeo went into his fighting pose while he laughed at Hitsugaya who just stood there with his arms crossed, he then got his hand out and made a 'come' signal

"Bring it on"

He started running up to him with no care while he got his sword above his shoulders, he ran straight up to Hitsugaya while he simply stood there with his eyes closed

"Your easily target shrimp"

He was about to slash right down at him until he noticed Hitsugaya opened his eyes and started smiling; he was centimetres away from attacking him until he suddenly disappeared from sight. He froze at the spot while he could feel the wind right behind him as he could hear the sounds of a sword going back to its case, Hitsugaya stood behind him as he crossed his arms and looked back to Romeo

"The easily target was you, its over"

Romeo then had a small pain in his stomach while he looked down to see a straight diagonal line going up from his stomach while the pain slowly started hurting him, Hitsugaya ignored him while he walked past him and was heading towards everyone else as the commentator went to help Romeo as he got his speakers out

"Ladies and gentleman our hero was defeated! By that mysterious boy… let's give him a round of applause"

Everyone started cheering while Romeo tried to get up and took the speakers off him

"Hah… I let him take the victory, the girls already got her man"

The fan girls started screaming their heads off while the commentator helped him as they started walking off, when Hitsugaya finally reached his gang he suddenly herd a loud yell

"But before we depart… please… a name of you…"

Hitsugaya turned around with his arms still crossed while he looked away from him and gave him a hard glare

"From where I am, young genius is what people call me…"

The commentator gasped while he started walking off and Hisagi, Rei and Mizuki followed behind, Romeo blinked from the hint while the commentator then snapped his fingers

"My goodness! That was really him! Oh such a rare sight! And I called him a chibi… I should be ashamed of myself…"

"You know him? Who is he?"

"10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou..."

"What… he's a member of the Goten 13?"

He then got his hand and put it on his face while he started rubbing it

"No wonder why he knew I was an exile by first looking at me… well I guess in the end I was the idiot, he warned me and all I wanted was her… hah and he beat me so badly"

He then put his hands on his lips while the commentator blinked

"But lets just tell the crowd I let him win, just to make him prove to that girl that he would do anything to protect her from heroes like me"

He nodded while they headed back in the city where the crazy fan girls lead them to medical service

---

While they were walking back in town Hitsugaya and Hisagi stopped for a moment and turned around facing Mizuki and Rei, both of their arms were crossed while they both looked down at them

"So… someone care to explain the whole story before we bumped in to find you two in a crowd with a girl almost getting kiss and a another girl hiding behind a tree?"

"You make it sound so bad Hitsugaya-kun… it wasn't that bad…"

"Oh really? Then care to explain why you were getting all worried hiding behind that tree talking to yourself?"

"How long were you eavesdropping on me!"

"Hmm… ever since you came to the tree"

"Hidoi Hisagi-kun"

"Don't you dare call me that and sound all innocent…"

"Miyazaki? Care to explain then? Since Rei will get more of the punishment…"

"Hai taichou…"

"And why am I getting most of the punishment?"

"Of course you haven't forgotten such an innocent girl almost got kissed and was fully touch by some idiot?"

"Yamero taichou, it was a dare… so I had to do it, and in the end I ended up losing and the rules where that I he had to kiss me…"

Hitsugaya and Rei looked at her in shock while Hitsugaya got a hold of her shoulders and shook her

"So you think its good to be touched? And simply let him kiss you when deep inside your heart we can all see that you didn't want him to? Just what are you thinking!"

She simply got his hands and got him away from her while she stayed away from everyone and walked by herself, Hitsugaya just looked at her still shocked while Rei simply went up to her and walked backwards as she faced her

"Tsuki… no need to help me out here, I do deserve this… I shouldn't of let him make such a deal, I feel like such an idiot now…"

"No Rei, it's all… my fault…"

She then noticed tears falling from her eyes while she got her long sleeves and covered her eyes

"I'm the idiot, for accepting… just to prove myself that I could beat such a person… hah, and simply lose by not even bothering to fight against him…"

Hitsugaya and Hisagi came a bit close to them but Rei looked at them with a serious look while they both stopped, she then got her arms on her shoulders and smiled

"But you didn't know the rules as well, so it was simply their fault you lost so easily. And you also were being so nice to not want the fight, though they didn't bother to lis-"

"Demo! Demo! I just let him slobber all over me, and even take control of me…"

She then put her hand down while her eyes were all watery as she looked at Hitsugaya who just stared at her with a worried look

"Taichou was right… I didn't want him to kiss me, I really didn't! But I couldn't even tell him no, or even use all my strength to push him away… just be used, like a doll…"

She had trouble breathing from crying to much while Rei just gave her a big hug as she cried on her shoulders

"It wasn't your fault, it was a first time a guy ever did such things to you… It happens to all girls, it even happened to me… So don't go blaming yourself and smile for us can you?"

Mizuki started crying even more while Hisagi whispered something to Hitsugaya's ear while they ran off for a moment, Rei blinked at their sudden disappearance while she noticed them running up to the main market area while she looked back at Mizuki and smiled

"Hey Mizuki, you should watch this…"

She slowly got herself off Rei's shoulders and rubbed her eyes while Rei started pushing her to start walking, she was still rubbing her eyes while they stood right behind Hisagi who noticed them coming. Rei gave a thumb up while he walked up to Mizuki and bent down so he could see her face

"Hey Mizuki, did meanie taichou hurt your feelings back there?"

"Iie (No)… Taichou didn't do-"

"He did didn't he? Well don't worry! Hisagi, 9th division vice captain will get revenge for you!"

"Hisagi… I didn't say that-"

"OI! GRUMPY PANTS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Hisagi there's no need to-"

"Who you calling grump pants 69er!"

Hitsugaya then suddenly appeared out of no where wearing a white fake hollow mask while he stood on top of a market store and smiled

"I see you brought the damsel in distress… how perfect…"

He then jumped down and flicked his cape to the side and started walking up to them

"Now… if you don't mind handing me that girl in the blue kimono, I shall leave you and everyone else in this town in peace!"

He reached his hand to her while Mizuki just blinked in the confusion, then all of a sudden Hisagi stood in front of him while he stretched his arms protecting her

"Like I would hand her to the likes of you!"

Hitsugaya then started laughing while he put his hands on his hips in a 'cool' way and fiddled with his mask

"Fine then, act that way… but even if you protect her I shall get what I want!"

He then clicked his fingers while Rei winked at Mizuki and shympoed off to Hitsugaya's side; she bowed down to him while she started giggling

"My lord… I have come…"

"Good servant, get my weapon!"

"Yes… my lord"

She then went to a random store and bought a paper fan and gave it to Hitsugaya

"Your weapon my lord"

"Perfect"

They both started evilly laughing while Hisagi turned to Mizuki who was giggling

"Mizuki! My weapon! Hand me my weapon!"

He then started pointing to her water yoyo while she looked at it and started giggling even more

"Here you go, please save this town!"

He put his thumbs up and smiled, he then looked back at Hitaugaya and started bouncing the water yoyo

"Be afraid! Cause I have the ultimate weapon!"

Hitsugaya fake gasped while he started walking backward

"Bastard! When did you get such a weapon? The only way you can get that is by getting it off the legendary princess!"

He then looked at Mizuki and winked while he went back to panicking

"Don't tell me… she's…"

"Your right! She IS the legendary princess! Now prepare to die"

He then started slowly walking up to Hitsugaya while he started going to he's knees

"No… the sound of water… my only weakness… how did you know!"

Hisagi then smirked while he bent down so he was face to face with him

"Because, your servant told me"

He then looked back to Rei who put her finger on her lip

"Betrayer!"

"Hehe, sorry my lord"

Rei walked back to Mizuki while Hisagi got a hold of the water yoyo in his hand and tensed his hand and put it above Hitsugaya's face

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, make sure you start giving Matsumoto some more paperwork"

He then popped the water yoyo as the water spilled all over his face while Hitsugaya started shaking

"I'm melting! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

He then slowly laid on the floor and just stayed there, Hisagi then stood back up while he brushed his hands and smiled

"And the moral of this story… is that Mizuki should start smiling more, cause heck she has a bunch of good friend who will always be there for her!"

A sudden crowd started cheering while everyone just looked around and sweat dropped, little kiddies started copying them while everyone else started clapping. You could hear some people yelling encore while they all chanted Hisagi's name, Mizuki headed to Hitsugaya who's head was fully drenched as she got a towel she bought from a store and started whipping the water off him. Hisagi started bowing and showing off to the crowd while Rei went around with collecting money with her long sleeves, when Hitsugaya got himself of her got the jacket off Mizuki and started ruffling with his hair.

"I sure didn't see that part coming… you feeling better now?"

"Hai, but you guys didn't have to perform to make me feel better..."

He then looked at her and continued drying off his hair

"Well it's been a while since I had that much fun, anyways Hisagi suggested it so I just had to accept"

They went quiet for a moment while Hitsugaya finally finished drying his hair as he started flapping the towel to dry it off, at that time Mizuki was in deep thought as she looked at Hitsugaya while looking down

"Taichou…"

"Mmm?"

"Hontoni… hontoni arigatou for saving me… if you didn't come at that time I would have been scarred for life…"

He then gave the towel back to her and tried not to make any eye contact

"Well at least you and Rei weren't hurt… If you were I would have just killed that bastard"

She then smiled while Rei and Hisagi came down with big grins on their faces

"Look at this! We have like loads of money from out show!"

"Oh but the best part is that we also have a manager who would like us to show that all around Soul Society! This is his card"

Hitsugaya simply snatched the paper and ripped it into pieces, Rei and Hisagi watched as the wind blew the whole thing away

"Hah, like I wanna do that again… anyways aren't you guys shinigami's? You guys already have jobs to do"

Rei and Hisagi started complaining while Hitsugaya started running to the gate's entrance, they both chased after him while Mizuki started giggling

_Its nice to have such good friends all around you, without them I wouldn't have the strength to smile every single day…_

She then noticed Hitsugaya, Hisagi and Rei all looking at her while she jumped from the shock while they all laughed

"Mizuki! Don't just start daydreaming now! The gates opening"

Hitsugaya and Hisagi went off first while Rei got a hold of Mizuki's hand and smiled

"Ishouni iko! (Lets go together)"

_Guess its like saying my true strength, are my friends support…_

"Right"

They both then started running through while Mizuki looked back and smiled

_What would become of me… if I never had such friends all around me…_

_How would I live my life?_

**To Be Continued**

---

Phew, what a chapter! Hisagi and Hitsugaya were sure acting very randomly funny this chapter, as well as Mizuki with the crying and all.. but imagine yourself being where she was! i would surely do that u-u;;

**well anyways, thanks for the 8 reviews minna!**

**KaRiSa** - lmao well your right, Hisagi AND Hitsugaya both got pissed off at them n-n;; hehe

**Esmé****e** - aww domo domo, yeah Mizuki sure got his heart xP ohh and how do i think of these stuff? well you could say Mizuki kinda reminds me of myself, i tend to think alot xD so i guess a creative mind came make a creative little imaginary world! And im glad that i inspired you to write your own story, make sure to inform me when you created it n-n

**NotSupposeToBeHere** - hehe it happends in most fanfics, but thanks anyways! heres your chapter

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - O.o;; you okay there Tsuki? and where is thi chapter? better write and post thi chapter or thi will get ango XD naw jkjk! man i get to stay on the net for however long i want, ive been up planning my new Beyblade fanfic for like 39 hours now! ohh and also on the internet u-u;; 

**Ritsikas** - hehe yep, Rei is SURE a rebel.. xD she resembles my close friend :P and she would do such things to me u.u;;

**Alesa 14** - LMAO yay for the support xD but in the end.. no kiss.. ehehehe -sweat drops-

**Yuki Blossom** - lmao yay for the first ever lazy review -cheers-

**OwO** - well this is what i think of Romeo and Romeo and Juliet.. a freak x-x;; so thought it would be fun to see :what would happen if Romeo meet Hitsugaya" XD  



	20. Chapter 19: Silence

Tadaima minna! -huggles everyone-

gomen gomen for another long wait for chapter 19! school just started and already i had loads of homework from what i expected.. so yeah -.-;; been very busy the last couple of weeks

i finished the first series of Touketsu Hinote's storyline so maybe today i may start on the prolouge :) i'm so excited to start it already!

but don't worry, Kokoro No Uta will still be up and working!!

enough talking, heres chapter 19! and next chapter i shall introduce and new character for the series! w00t!

for now enjoy n-n  


DISCLAIMS: Rei Rikkui, Mizuki Miyazaki and Pariba are MINE! mine as in Yozora Nozomi's xD everything else is from the BLEACH anime and manga, or should i say yet again from the lovely and talent KUBO!!  


---**  
**

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 19 – Silence**

_The birds are singing loudly today… spring must be around the corner…_

Mizuki opened her eyes while she looked outside the window still laying on her bed, she rubbed her eyes and buried her arms underneath the covers and continued gazing.

_Mmm… for some reason I cant be bothered doing anything today but just, think… guess the old lady's comments are really starting to worry me again…_

She then got herself up and leaned against the wall next to the futons, she kick the covers away and huddled into a ball while she rested her head on her knees

"Why is it troubling me this much anyways? Its just a dumb prediction…"

"If its troubling you that much why not go talk to someone about it? It makes you feel better to hear others opinions"

She lifted her head and looked around the area with a scared look

"Dare (Who's is it)?"

"Baka, its me"

She then blinked and stood up and realised she was still in her pyjama's, it revealed some of her shoulders since it was one of Matsumoto's shirts that were a bit to big while she panicked

"What are you doing in front of the door taichou? Just hold on let me get changed"

She quickly got into her shinigami robe while she rushed through everything and in just seconds opened the door to reveal Hitsugaya with his back faced to the wall, she stood there and bowed to him while he turned to her and gave her a weird look

"Gomen taichou, seems like I slept in a bit today… guess all the paperwork you gave me for punishment since last weeks festival thing got me all exhausted…"

He completely ignored her and just kept on looking at her for a moment then turned away, she tilted her head and walked to where she could see him and looked in his eyes

"Something the matter taichou?"

"Your robe, its quite different…"

"What do you…?"

She then looked at herself and realised that she was wearing Matsumoto's spear robe that was very baggy, she also realised that she forgot to put on her white sash. She started blushing while Rei came skipping down and noticed them

"Hitsugaya! You finally woke up Tsuki-chan-"

She then realised Mizuki's uniform and gasped while she ran in front of her pushing Hitsugaya away

"What the heck are you doing coming out like this! You attract Hitsugaya over here"

"Eheh… guess I was in a rush and forgot what I was doing…"

"Here let me fix you up"

She then dragged her back into the room and slammed the door behind giving Hitsugaya a greasy look; he just sighted getting back up brushing the dust off his robe

"Overprotective she is…"

He then sighted and went back leaning against the wall and looked down to the floor

"Well it wasn't my fault that I noticed her all… sloppy"

He then blushed for a moment and shook his head, at the same time the door swung open while Rei fixed her up robe like a mum would fix up her child

"Now Mizuki… be more alert around when it comes to waking up in the mornings! People tend to be all lazy and not know what's happening around here, and tend to make mistakes people can take ADVANTAGE of"

She kept looking at Hitsugaya with a greasy look while he sweat dropped and looked away, Mizuki sweat dropped as well while Hitsugaya then dared to look back at them and crossed his arms

"Well anyways… now that you're up Miyazaki, you two can finally start on your mission"

"Were doing a mission together?"

He nodded while they got each other's arms and danced in a circle, he went inside his robe and got out some papers and handed it them while they both stopped and took a look at it

"A bit south from here is a famous town called Pariba, very famous for markets and of course what Matsumoto likes… shopping…"

Rei started cheering while Mizuki started reading the paper and looked in shock, Hitsugaya noticed while he looked to the side and sighted

"But in this town it has sudden hollow appearance but also another problem… residence are slowly starting to disappear"

Rei looked in shock while she also looked at the paper and noticed some articles about sudden disappearance; Hitsugaya then turned his back to them and started walking off

"You two better go meet Matsumoto and Hisagi, they're both waiting for you two at the south gate. Better hurry"

He suddenly shympoed off while they looked at each other and nodded

"Sounds like quite a mission!"

"Sure is, but for now lets head of to the south gate, you know Hisagi… he tends to get pissed of if he's late for a mission, just like last time"

They both sweat dropped and shympoed off

---

"Wonder what's taking them so long…"

"Don't know… but taichou did tell me that Mizuki was still asleep so he got Rei with him to wake her up, but I wish they would hurry up!"

"Ohh really now…"

Hisagi sighted while Matsumoto sweat dropped and flapped her hands smiling

"Ohh cheer up, they'll come soon! Then will head off to Pariba!"

"Great…"

"Something the matter?"

He then remembered Pariba has a shopping area and looked back at Matsumoto who was writing down some stuff in a notepad, sighing they both stayed quiet for the time until he suddenly felt their reiatsu and noticed Rei and Mizuki jumping from building to building and took one big jump and landed right in front of them

"Ohaiyou minna!"

"Finally you guys are here"

"You should have taken your time…"

Matsumoto got arms around Hisagi's shoulders while she made him bend down while she started laughing

"Ohh Hisagi! Always ready to help us girls do some shopping"

"But aren't we there to find out about the mysterious dissa-"

Rei then got a hold of Mizuki like Matsumoto did with Hisagi while she smiled with Matsumoto and laughed as well

"Ohh Mizuki, always so energetic for shopping"

"But I-"

"Lets hurry up and get to town, right Matsumoto?"

She winked at her while Matsumoto smirked and winked as well

"Shall we?"

They both dragged Hisagi and Mizuki and headed out the south gate entrance running like crazy

---

"Pariba! Pariba! Were gonna go to Pariba"

Matsumoto started singing while skipping around the place while Hisagi crossed his arms feeling a bit awkward being the only guy while he sighted

"Why did I have to come on this mission…"

Matsumoto stopped skipping around and walked backwards standing in front of Hisagi while waving her index finger around

"Simple! Because you know that all girls needs a guy to help them carry their shopping bags"

"That's why I'm asking… Why couldn't Hitsugaya taichou come? Or even anyone else like Kira and Abarai? It would have been LOADS better if there were more guys, right?"

Matsumoto then thought for a moment while Rei stood next to Hisagi with a wondering face

"Yeah, you got a point their Hisagi-kun… why is he the only guy with us three girls?"

"Who even make plans for this mission?"

They both looked at Hisagi while he stood there looking at them with a weird look

"What? How would I know?"

"Did you plan to be the only guy coming?"

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes

"Like I'd wanna be surrounded by a bunch of girls"

"Ohh really now?"

Matsumoto pulled her face closer to Hisagi's personal space while he simply ignored her and looked away, he got his hands and pushed her away from him while he looked at Mizuki who was dazing off into space again. He then sighted while he tapped her in the shoulders making her jump

"Since you're the only one here who cares about the mission, shall we chat about it instead of daydreaming about some captain I know…"

Mizuki just looked at Hisagi with a confused face while he just smirked and crossed his arms

"Well anyways, lets have a summary of what's happening in Pariba"

Rei put her fingers on her chin and made a thinking pose while she dazed off

"Well from what the article says, 10 people have already been missing and only one witness says that they saw the victim gone in a blink of an eye…"

Matsumoto then made a humming noise while she got her finger and started poking her chin

"Hmm… well from what I think, its most likely a hollow with quite an agility"

Hisagi raised an eyebrow while he gave her an odd look

"Even if it was a agility type, wouldn't it easily make some noise? And I'm sure the eye witness should have seen it go somewhere"

"That if it did make some noise, this hollow must be a pretty smart one if you ask me…"

Rei, Matsumoto and Hisagi were all quietly thinking for a moment while Mizuki just looked at them and wondered

_Its impossible for a hollow to not be noticed, but then again… Seireitei got informed with this information yesturday…_

_'It would be better if you started panicking about it, your enemies would sure enjoy seeing that'_

The sudden voice of that hollow scared Mizuki while her eyes was widened, Rei noticed while she looked at her a bit worried

"Doushitano? (Something happened)"

Everyone else looked at her while Mizuki then thought for a moment

_That saying… that hollow said it before… _

_'__Your enemies would sure enjoy seeing that'_

_But why am I thinking about it? Ack… my head these days_

She then looked at Rei smiling while she waved her hands crazy pulling off another lie

"Eh? Betsuni… just had a… scary thought…"

"Uhh okay then… but either way you better tune in to what were saying Tsuki-chan! Were talking about-"

"PARIBA!!! FINALLY WERE AT PARIBA MINNA!!"

Rei and Mizuki turned to Matsumoto, who started jumping up and down pointing to the nearby town filled with people and beautiful buildings. The sight glittered in everyone's eyes while Matsumoto started running off while spinning around

"Lets get going! The shopping centres are calling my name!"

"Actually I think I forgot something back in-"

Matsumoto got a hold of Hisagi while she dragged her along with her

"No excuses, be a man! Do the right thing"

Rei and Mizuki started laughing while Rei started running up, Mizuki just stood there still looking at Pariba and smiled

_Looks like a wonderful city… so different from Durigoa and Rukongai…_

"Now, now Mizuki! Hurry up"

She then noticed Rei miles away from her screaming for her while she sweat dropped and started running up to her

_Guess while were here I can go find some clothes for myself instead of borrowing…_

---

"Ohh man! Luckily we came here today, bought so many stuff for a cheap price!"

"And I hoped today wasn't one of those days…"

It was always night time while Matsumoto was walking down with no bags while Hisagi was stuck with 15 shopping bags while Rei was carrying 6 and Mizuki was carrying 3, Hisagi had trouble walking while Mizuki came up to him and got her hand out

"Need any help Hisagi? You seem to be struggling there"

Matsumoto gave his a greasy look while he sighted and shook his head

"No its okay Mizuki, like Matsumoto said… I gotta be a man and all"

He acted all tough and lifted them up and started walking a bit faster, Mizuki sweat dropped while Rei smirked

"Hah… Its like Hisagi-kun will do anything for Matsumoto"

"What do you mean by that?"

She just winked while she put her finger on her lips

"Until you understand yourself, I wont say a thing"

"Yet again with those sayings…"

"Keke… your to young to understand"

Mizuki sighed while they finally arrived at this inn while Matsumoto went up to the counter lady and Hisagi, Rei and Mizuki were sitting down waiting, Hisagi was taking in deep breaths while Rei started looking in her bags. Mizuki was looking around the area wondering about their mission until Matsumoto came back with a cheery smile

"Good news guys! They seemed to let us in for free since were all shinigami's"

Everyone's faces were filled with smiles while Hisagi smirked

"Thank goodness, even if we had to pay… you guys already used so much on shopping…"

"Guess this is the second time huh Mizuki?"

She nodded while they all got their bags and headed of to the room

---

"Wow… another amazing inn room once again"

Mizuki headed in first while Rei, Matsumoto and Hisagi came after her while they all dropped the bags on the floor and went around the room.

"Well guys, I'm gonna head of to my side of the room and do some reports… You guys do whatever and we shall start our mission tomorrow morning, so for now good night"

"Night Hisagi-kun"

"Goodnight"

"Thanks for carrying the bags Hisagi!"

He sighted from Matsumoto's comment and slammed the door out of his room, Matsumoto then ran to her bag pile and pulled out some sake while she went to the table and got her special little sake cup from her robe and poured some into the cup and started drinking. Rei tried on some of her new bracelets while she noticed Matsumoto starting to drink some sake while she wen up to her and joined her small sake party, Mizuki looked at her new clothes in her bags while she yawned a pretty long yawn and sighed

_Guess all that shopping's making me sleepy… now that you mention it I feel REALLY tired_

She got her stuff and headed out of the door to her room while Matsumoto started randomly giggling and noticed her leaving

"Oi Mizuki darling, you gonna come join me and Rei-rei?"

"Yeah Tsuki-chan, Matsu has a spare cup if you wanna join"

She laughed for a bit and scratched her head

"No thanks, gonna head of to bed"

"Aw, that's no fun! Well that's alright, we have Hisagi to annoy"

"Have a good sleep Tsuki-chan!"

She nodded and head off to her room and closed the door behind, she sighted and dropped her bags on the small table beside her futons on the floor while she noticed the sleepwear on top of the folded mattresses while she got a hold of them and noticed it was just her size

"Guess tonight I'll sleep in something more… clothes to sleep in"

She then quickly got changed into the white buttoned up shirt and baggy pants while she set up her bed and finally went in her bed and looked up at the ceiling

_Meh… no need for thinking tonight… just get some rest before we start on the mission…_

She closed her eyes and started drifting off into her dreams until she could hear laughter and the sounds of bottle clinking together, she opened her eyes and sighed

_Can't they be any quieter? Someone's trying to sleep…_

She was about to get up but she was feeling really weak, her eyes started closing while she just took a deep breath

_Guess I should… just… ignore it…_

Sooner or later her eyes fully closed while she covered herself with the covers and went to sleep.

---

_'__Poor, poor child… already has your mind's been riddled with this confused life…'_

_Not again… just get away from my head!_

_'They can easily fool you for anything… hollow, human or animal…'_

_What do you mean? Why are you saying this to me, go away!_

_'__That's the spirit Mizuki… make me proud'_

_That voice again, just who said it? And why do they know my name? _

_'__Make me proud…'_

_Make who proud? Why don't I remember? What's with me these days?_

_Why can't I remember already?_

"Ahh!"

Mizuki suddenly woke up as she got herself up looking down while she started breathing heavily; she took a deep breath and breathed out while she got her hands on her face

_And now my dreams are after me… can't I ever have a decent day without worrying about anything in the world?_

She kicked her covers and got herself up, she went into the main room and noticed no one was inside. She walked up to the table to see a plastic bowl container with some fried rice inside while she noticed a note underneath the container while she read it

"This fried rice is reserved for Mizuki Miyazaki, and Mizuki only! Got you some food since you barely ate anything yesterday! So eat up. Matsumoto, Rei and Hisagi…"

_Hah you guys..._

She then put the paper down and suddenly noticed the light shining from Hisagi's room while she blinked and walked towards the door, she put her ear on the door and didn't hear anything while she knocked softly

"Hisagi? You awake?"

There was no response, she was about to knock again but the pressure of her hand slowly opened the door, she then looked inside to see the lights on the desk while Hisagi was fast asleep on the desk with unfinished work. She just giggled and got his pillow and lifted his head to make his head rets on it while she got the covers and covered him up, she turned of the lights and just walked out of the room closing the door behind. Mizuki took a look outside to see the sun slowly rising while she smiled while she headed back in her room and got her brand new white scarf she bought while shopping

_Perfect opportunity to see the sky before the sun rises! Anyways it's been a while since I looked at the sky properly…_

She then went through the window and sat on the roof, it was quite a windy morning while she huddled herself with her warm scarf and watched the dark blue sky suddenly turned yellow and white. She rested her head on her hand while a tiny bit of the sun started shining on Pariba, the view of the city amazed her while she continued watching

_Such a wonderful view… I don't know why, but its like the city hypnotised me to keep looking… its like a spell I can't break…_

She then noticed something fly past a building while she blinked and look back to the building and saw nothing, she relaxed and rubbed her eyes

_Must be the morning illusions… just woke up anyways_

She then continued looking and noticed half the sun already rising while some of the city started lighting up by the sun while she got up and stretched her arms

"Well I guess I better head off inside and start waking-"

All of a sudden some kind of sword slashed her in the back while she stood there with her eyes all wide while she suddenly feel straight to her knees, she pain caused major blood spills while she suddenly felt weak and looked up to see these mysterious black shadowy creatures with yellow beady eyes and sharp claws while she tried to get up but felt really weak

"Reh dnuof yllanif ew! Reh dnuof yllanif ew!"

_What the heck are they saying… what, are they?_

They suddenly came up to her while her eyes suddenly closed

_Stay awake, don't let them get you Mizuki… don't let them…_

She could barely hear anything, not even her own voice while she tried talking but nothing came out. She couldn't hear anything anymore while she was suddenly fainted into silence…

**To Be Continued**

---

OMG! what happend to Mizuki! -shakes the nearest person next to me- hah.. wanna know? wait for a couple of weeks until the next chapter n.-

**-gasp and fains- aiyoo! thanks for the 13 reviews minna! -huggles-**

**Yukiko Saber** - i guess he would xD i would love him more if he was an -stops- before i say have you read the manga? and me? give humor? i dont know.. i just think of some lame ones n-n;; ohh well long revies are fun fun! thanks for the review

**Haru** - ohh yeah, Hitsugaya was awesome!

**Fuyu No Kitsune** - hah, i was about to make him the good guy and all.. but then i thought -lets do something different- so yeah xD i just though of random items i would get.. like a paper fan XD and heres your next chapter!

**Ritsikas** - yeah.. my friend Maddie.. shes a random :P and heres your next chapter dude n-n

**NotSupposeToBeHere** - aww domo domo -huggles- happy that people enjoy this story.. i really thought it would go down to the dumps u-u;;; so arigatou! and heres the next chapter

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - yay! domo!! would like it if you read my beyblade one as well.. i just got into it and lovink Kai Hiwatari s2, and i read your chapter! good good dude! just make it fast -evil smile-

**KaRiSa** - yay for your updates! and you get loads of reviews.. -sobs- xD ohh well, heres the next chapter :)

**Alesa14 **- yeah.. no kiss.. for now :P

**jannyjan** - domo domo, heres the next one

**iceprincess421** - domo n-n heres the next chapter for you to enjoy

**DwEeL** - im not that talented, but thanks for the comment! and heres your update! enjoy

**OwO** - woot your back xD haha you laughed a lot? lol i never though people would laugh a lot, well heres the next chapter

**animefangirlforever** - heres your update, enjoy enjoy onegai!  



	21. Chapter 20: Relwarcs

RAWR!! I'm a dinosaur XD

hahaha... -ahem- domo domo minna! yes i am back with of course.. another chapter!

before you guys get to crazy and start reading.. i must say that YES! FINALLY WERE GETTING TO THE MAIN STORYLINE -cheers- i had to make it long and all.. so yeah.. the next chapter you guys will kinda start knowing the whole siutaion of the title 'the tale of the shinigami witch'

and also, i'm just 2-3 more chapters.. series one will be at an end! and of course, up with series 2!

BUT! yet again.. like i said before.. Kokoro no Uta is slow update, and i need to start planning out the storyline to series 2.. ever since now that my beyblades fanfic "Touketsu Hinote" (if your a beyblade fan, please go see the prolouge to the story?) is up..

i must say, for series 2 to start.. it shall take me 4-5 months to get each chapter planned and ready.. depenind if school holidays come and i get loads of free time -sobs-

but anyways.. back to this chapter..

like i said before, a new character is now shown! and after i post this up i shall put this -new characters- profile up on my profile page, so be sure to check it out!

and also on my profile page, you guys get to see some spoilers of my fanfic (e.g. Rei and Mizuki's shikai and bankai) and for series 2! so yeah.. xD

well like every chapter, the next one will take another 2-3 weeks so gomen minna.. i guess you have to wait -sigh-

DISCLAIMS: Rei Rikkui, Lavi Kazuki, Mizuki Miyazaki, Parabi and Relwarcs are MINE! everything else is from Bleach manga and anime, of course Kubo as well  


---

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 20 – Relwarcs**

Waking up around 5 in the morning, Rei got up from her bed rubbing her eyes while she opened the door as she walked down the main room

"Ohaiyou…"

She noticed Mizuki's door room open while she stretched on the spot while facing the room

"Mizuki… get up man, time for breakfast"

Scratching her head, she walked down into her room while she walked up to the edge of her bed

"Come on Mizuki, wake up-"

She pulled the covers away to find her missing, she panicked for a while as she ran out of her room and opened various doors searching for her. Even opening where Matsumoto and Hisagi were sleeping while her eyes got wider by the moment

"Mizuki? No time for playing games, where are you?"

A very sleepy Matsumoto came walking out while she leaned against her door blinking a couple of times

"Oi Rei… talk about screaming in the morning, keep it down for a-"

"Mizuki's missing Matsumoto!"

Tilting her head, she looked at Rei with confusion

"She's missing? You checked around the place if she's still in the toilet?"

"Yeah, no sight… not even a note left behind if she went out or something, and also she isn't wearing her shinigami robe"

Silence was in the room for a while until Matsumoto finally got her brain into shape while a high pitch scream came out of both their mouths

"MIZUKI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The scream suddenly woke up Hisagi while he stood up on his bed covering his face while both Rei and Matsumoto came in the room, getting even more angry they both sat on the bed panicking

"Hisagi-kun! Trouble! Trouble!"

"Sheesh… what is it?"

"Cute little Mizuki's missing!"

"WHAT!"

He got up in an instant while he looked at the girls seriously

"Have you check the bathroom or a note from her around the inn?"

Rei nodded while he kicked them out of his room

"Everyone get changed and get ready to search everywhere in Pariba for her"

Slamming the door behind him, Rei and Matsumoto looked at each other with a worried look

"Wonder where she is…"

"Lets just hope she's okay, we don't know how long she's been missing"

The thought of that made them more worried while Matsumoto and Rei all ran back to their rooms to get changed, once everyone was dressed and ready in their casual clothes Hisagi opened the door out while both girls walked out

"Now… I'll go check around the outer far areas of Pariba, while one of you check the areas we've been around while the other checks around the main areas… Okay?"

"Okay"

"Meet back here when the suns about to set"

"Hai!"

They all shympoed off into separate directions, each with their own worried and anxious face

---

"Boy, does this girl sure know how to sleep! It's already been 2 hours and she's still sleeping like a log"

_Huh…?_

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes while she noticed someone half blocking the sun, slowly fluttering them open the person suddenly moved out of the sun while it shined right in her eyes

"Ite… My eyes…"

"Ohh you're awake!"

She suddenly got herself up while she suddenly noticed this strong aching pain in her back while she stood there shaking, the pain caused her to lay back down while she started clenching her eyes as she got her hands on her pack feeling the blood coming through the bandages

"Whoa, calm down there! Take it easy!"

The person helped her up while Mizuki rubbed her eyes as she adjusted her pupil, just in a couple of seconds she finally say the person as a sixteen/seventeen year old guy with red hair with a red and black bandanna around his neck, with a black jacket, white t-shirt, brown baggy pants with a silver earring in each ear. A bit shocked she looked around the area and noticed she was in an alleyway, a bit more confused she got her hands on her face and sighed

"Where… am I? What… happened?"

"You sure don't remember a thing huh? Well can't really blame you, since those creatures that were attacking you sure did some damage"

"Ehh? Creatures?"

She suddenly remembered getting herself badly injured from that mysterious creature while the guy put his hand on her head and patted it

"Well don't worry much about it, your wounds are currently healing and I already dealt with them"

Still a bit confused, she simply slowly bowed down to him ignoring the pain in her back

"Arigatou… eto…"

He blinked at her while he suddenly got her back standing straight, he went around to her back while he suddenly noticed some of the blood spilling out while he sighed and handed her a roll of bandages

"Here, use this to wrap your wound on your back, I couldn't really do much since… its on your back and… I would of have to…- well you know what I mean!"

Turning around blushing a tiny bit, she simply looked at the bandages and went behind a nearby pile of boxes and noticed she was still in her PJ's. She sweat dropped and quickly bandaged her wound. After a couple of minutes she came out to see him leaning on the wall while he put his scarf on his head

"Uhh… excuse me…"

"Mmm?"

He turned around while he fixed up his bandanna and walked up to her with a cheery smile

"Looks like from all that bending your back started to bleed, make sure not to move around much alright?"

She nodded slowly and noticed his hand reaching out to her; she looked confused while he closed his eyes still smiling

"The names Lavi Kazuki, and you are?"

Reaching towards his hand, she shook his hand gently and slowly smiled

"Mizuki Miyazaki, nice to meet you Lavi… Ohh and arigatou for taking care of me and those, creatures"

Scratching his head, he started laughing while he let go of her hand

"Ohh it was nothing, anyways I just passed by and noticed you all injured so I-"

He suddenly noticed her slowly walking off while he sighed; Mizuki was almost out of the alleyway until she noticed a cat coming out of the bin. The cat ran straight in-between her legs while she started losing her balance

"Whoa, whoa!"

Almost falling to the ground, she was caught by Lavi as he lifted her back up standing while he took a big sigh

"And what did I just tell you before? Don't move around a lot!"

"My friends… would be worried about me, I gotta head back"

He raised an eyebrow while he suddenly got her arms around his shoulder and put his other arm around her waist

"I didn't know you had friends around here… so here, let me help you back"

Before he did anything, he took out of jacket and quickly put it on her

"Here, wear this. You don't wanna go embarrassing yourself out there with your pyjama's still on"

"Go… gomen…"

"Why are you apologising? It's my duty to help anyone in need, especially when it comes to girl"

Simply smiling at his comment, Lavi just looked away blushing a little bit while he headed out of the alleyway into the main streets

"So, where would your friends be around?"

"Well, they should be at the local inn somewhere in this town…"

"Well from what I herd, this town only has one inn. And I do remember passing by it one time, so let's hope my memories are good today"

They started walking down the streets while they both turned silent, Mizuki was in deep thoughts while she used her lose arm to touch the injury on her back

_Just… what were those creatures?_

'_Reh dnuof yllanif ew! Reh dnuof yllanif ew!'_

_Talking in such a strange language… they sure weren't hollows_

Raising her head, she looked up at Lavi whose eyes were mainly focused straight ahead of him while she looked back down again

_Since Lavi was the one who saved me, maybe he can tell me about that strange creature_

Looking back up again, she opened her mouth about to say what she wanted to say until Lavi suddenly stopped them

"Hey Mizuki, want something to eat?"

"Ehh? Well… uhh…"

"Actually, you might as well! Those wounds would heal if you had some food inside your stomach"

They suddenly started walking off into the food market area while Mizuki sighed

_I should ask him while were eating… anyways, I'm kinda… hungry_

---

Matsumoto was around the shopping areas, backtracking each store they went through looking at each shop carefully

"Mizuki?"

She went back into a store that had a variety of scarfs for sale while she went looked around every single place

"She's not in this store either… And this was her favourite shop out of all of them!"

Noticing the white scarf on the rack, she reached for it and got a hold of it while she sighed

"Ohh Mizuki… where are you?"

---

"Have you seen a girl with short spiky grey hair, with a star pendant and uhh… pyjama's still on?"

"Sorry but doesn't sound familiar, anyways I never herd of anyone walking out here in public with their pyjama's on!"

"Eheh… thanks…"

"See ya"

The random guy walked off while Hisagi sweat dropped

"Yes, why in the world would Mizuki be out here walking in her pyjama's… Lets just hope nothing bad happened to her and I finally sense her reiatsu"

Hisagi shympoed off onto a roof scanning the area while he jumped from roof to roof

---

"Tsuki-chan! Tsuki-chan! Where are you Tsuki-chan?"

Rei was running down the main streets while she suddenly happened to pass by an alleyway, she stopped suddenly remembering the time where she found Mizuki running out of the alleyway the time back in Rukongai. She decided to go through while he walked down searching through each and ever inch, still no sight of Mizuki

"Would have guessed she wasn't here…"

She walked back out and into the main streets while she noticed she was around the market areas, once again she took a deep breath and scanned the area

"Tsuki-chan? Tsuki-chan where are you?"

She noticed the crowds getting louder than her voice while she sighed

"Better come back here when the crowds gone… It'll be hard sensing her reiatsu with everyone else's…"

She jumped from roof to roof searching around once again

---

"Eto… Isn't that, a little to… expensive?"

Mizuki looked at the small box of sushi with salad in his hand while Lavi turned around, walking up to the seat she was sitting on

"Expensive food means healthy choices, and healthy choices means its good for your body. Don't worry about the cost and all"

"Actually… I don't feel hungry anymore"

He crossed his arms while Mizuki just looked away with a guilty face; he turned around and went up to the counter and the food.

_I really didn't want him to waste his money on food for me; anyways Rei, Matsumoto and Hisagi left me some fried rice back at the inn…_

"Hai, dozo (here you go)"

"Please, I'm not hun-"

A soft growl rumbled from her stomach while he crossed his arms again as she sweat dropped

"Ohh you're not hungry eh?"

"Mmm…"

He shoved the food closer to her while he smiled as he broke the chopsticks into two sticks and opened the box, taking out a sushi roll he then put it in front of her embarrassed face

"Eat, or else I'll make you"

"Demo-"

At that time, he took action and quickly shoved it in her mouth. Almost choking to death Mizuki quickly swallowed the food and took a deep breath, Lavi started laughing while she quickly got a sushi roll and put it in his face. Choking like Mizuki did, Lavi quickly swallowed it while Mizuki started giggling

"Oi! That's no fair!"

"No, were even…"

Suddenly he started laughing while Mizuki laughed along with him, moments later they stopped laughing while they started eating some of the salad. After she swallowed her food she then put her chopsticks down while Lavi tilted his head

"Was the salad bad?"

"Ohh no, its just… I would like to ask, a couple of questions"

Putting his chopsticks down he got a napkin and wiped his mouth while he leaned his chin on his hand

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that… so yeah, what would you like to ask?"

Raising his eyebrow, Mizuki then tried to remember those creatures

"Those shadowy creatures, with yellow beady eyes… saying whatever they were saying… do you have, any idea what they are?"

He closed his eyes while his bandanna came down into his neck

"Well before I say what I'm going to say… I must ask you one question"

She was afraid of the question while she slowly nodded

"Sure, ask away…"

"You're a shinigami, aren't you?"

"Yes, but how did you-"

He then got his sword hidden beneath his clothes while he put it on the table right in front of Mizuki, looking shocked she looked back up to him

"Your, a shinigami?"

"Well… I don't like being called a 'shinigami'… rather a traveller that knows stuff like shinigami's do"

"So that means you're an exile shinigami?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not those stupid exile shinigami's that got kicked out for disobeying the shinigami rules and all… Rather, a shinigami that didn't like being a shinigami no more"

He opened one of his eyes and looked at her for a moment

"Well, back to the topic. So you're a shinigami huh?"

"Yeah, just currently"

"Hmm… so that's why you have such a strong reiatsu when I touch you"

"Ehh? And I thought my reiatsu was so well hidden"

"Well I've been a shinigami for a while, so I know how to sense reiatsu in other ways"

He put his sword back where it was before while he used both his hands and leaned his chin on them

"Well since you're a shinigami, guess I can explain those creatures in a simple way instead of saying gibberish and people don't understand…"

She tilted her head while he went into deep thoughts looking serious

"Well, like I said before… I'm a traveller that travels around Soul Society mainly helping out citizens and sometimes help out other shinigami's with their hollow situations"

Mizuki took a sushi from the box while he continued on

"And since I help out shinigami's, I've herd the latest rumours going around Soul Society about these strange hollow situations in each town… So I came by here thinking this place should be one of those many towns with these situations, guess I was right when I meet you"

"So your telling me, you don't know anything about these creatures?"

He closed his eyes and smiled while he pointed to her face seeing a piece of rice around her lips, Mizuki tried licking off but kept on missing

"Here let me get that for you"

He reached his hands over the table and got a hold of it and flicked it away, he then sat back down and coughed for a moment

"Ahem… Well anyways, I have herd a couple of things from various towns about those so-called creatures that came up to you… But so far, no evidence has come from what I've been told"

"So you don't know if what they told you were true?"

"I would like to believe them, but in order for me to believe I need the evidence…"

"Ohh okay then-"

"But…"

She looked up while Lavi stood up straight and turned his head to the right, still looking at her

"Since I encountered you yesterday, there's one thing for sure that I do in fact believe…"

"Which is?"

"Mizuki Ouy Retfa Era Yeht …"

Her eyes widened while she was a bit shocked

"That odd language, it's almost like what those creatures said"

"Precisely…"

"But, how did you know their language?"

He then dug into his pocket and got out a piece of paper and a pen while he started writing something, he then handed it to Mizuki while she looked at it for a moment

"You see, that's what I just said to you before… Look at it closely"

She got confused while she just started at it for a while and raised an eyebrow

"I can't see anything… odd about it"

"Here, pass it back"

She passed it back while he quickly wrote down some stuff and was about to hand it to her but gave her a serious look

"I warn you, you'll be shocked after reading this… So tonight if you don't mind, may I accompany you?"

She slowly nodded while he handed her the paper

_Wonder whats up with-_

Her eyes opened wide while she slowly dropped the paper

"So, Mizuki ouy retfa era yeht means… They are after you Mizuki…"

"Yep, whatever they were saying was in the english language... but they put the sentences backwards"

"So that means, what they said before… they were saying something to me?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow while he stood up and tried to help Mizuki up, but realised she was already standing up by herself

"I need to head back…"

"What… Did they say something to you Mizuki-chan?"

"Yeah…"

"So? What did they say?"

_'__Reh dnuof yllanif ew! Reh dnuof yllanif ew!'_

"They said… 'We finally found her! We finally found her'…"

Lavi's eyes opened wide as well while he just went up to Mizuki as they started walking off

"Seems like… everything I hear from everyone… is slowly, becoming true…"

Mizuki looked up to Lavi, scared of what he will say next

"Which… is?"

"About… the rewlarcs"

----

Heading back to their rooms, Matsumoto, Rei and Hisagi all stood in front of each other taking a couple of deep breaths

"Any luck girls?"

"None… she wasn't around the markets areas"

"How about you Matsumoto?"

"Nope, I visited all the shops we went to… even Mizuki's favourite ones"

"Where the heck is she…"

They all stood with their arms crossed while Rei suddenly gasped, causing Hisagi and Matsumoto to start panicking

"What is it Rei?"

"What if… Mizuki was taken away from those mysterious hollows?"

"No way! Mizuki-chan is to well trained to get kidnapped!"

"Or maybe… they attacked her by surprise"

"Tsuki-chan…"

Rei clenched her fist while she started heading to the exit door until Hisagi got a hold of her hand

"Let me go Hisagi-kun"

"And where do you think your going?"

"Checking again! We can't just give up on her"

"I can understand Rei, but if you go out there alone at night… You may be captured to"

"I'd rather get captured and join Mizuki! Anyways you guys may not know, but before when Mizuki used to always be alone… She used to remember her-"

Suddenly the door opened behind them while Lavi came in with Mizuki asleep on his back

"Lets hope this is the right pla-"

"TSUKI-CHAN!"

"Wha, what?"

Lavi started blinking in confusion while Rei came up to him as he dropped Mizuki for her to take

"Guess I must be in the right place…-"

"You wierdo!"

He suddenly got a punch to the face while he went flying to the wall of the hallway; rubbing his head he slowly got up and noticed Matsumoto and Hisagi standing in front of him with their arms crossed

"You've got some explaining to do kid…"

"You can start by telling us what you've been doing with Mizuki, why did you take her?"

"And this is the thanks I get… you people are-"

"Matsumoto… Hisagi… He's, a good person..."

Everyone turned around to see Mizuki a bit sleepy while she was trying to stay awake while Rei stood by her and helped her up, Mizuki tried to stand up straight until she felt the pain from her injury and almost fell to the floor until Rei caught her. Lavi got up while he helped Rei get her up while he started shaking her

"Mizuki! Mizuki! Ohh man I knew I should of made her eat some meat instead… Mizuki! Mizuki!"

"I'm alright Lavi… just… a bit slee-"

She suddenly closed her eyes and feel asleep while Rei got a hold of her and walked straight to Mizuki's room, Lavi sighed from the sudden shock while Hisagi and Matsumoto still have him a grease

"Care to start explaining now?"

"Even though Mizuki-chan says you're a good person, just by looking at your hidden sword you seem to be an exile shinigami"

They started walking up to him while Lavi started waving his hands

"Now, now… can you please not make me feel so… awkward?"

"Spill the beans 'Lavi'… tell us what happened"

"Okay, okay… But can I please get a drink? Carrying her around for hours sure makes you dehydrated"

**To Be Continued**

---

OHH! another hang cliff i guess? well i dunno.. you guys decide

and yes.. before i start with the review thankyoos.. HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY s2!!!!!! Hope you guys gave the guy/girl you like some chocolates/pressie n.-

i was suppose to be a Valentines special, just for the special reviewer KaRiSa.. but since i had loads of homework.. i didn't have time -sobs even more-

but when its around June/July the 11th -i think- on that day i shall make a very special Kokoro no Uta (or maybe even Touketsu Hinote) special.. since it'll be my 1st year here in woo :) so be ready for that

(This is me being random.. sorry but i'm on a high and wanna post this up)  
- Where is my Kai samurai? XD -just realised that rhymed-  


**-rubs eyes from the shock- domo arigatou mr robot for the 14 reviews!**

**NotSupposeToBeHere** - yeah im still updating, just not to much n.n;; and heres your update!

**Haru** - eheh yeah.. it was a cliffy.. and heres your update Haru! don't worry :P

**Yukiko Saber** - haha.. well i just made Mizuki-chan a bit.. of a blond moment XD -though shes grey- eheh.. and yes my jokes are lame.. hahaha -sees no one laughing along- mm.. ohh you should read the manga! its kinda the the anime now!

- you know what? i'm glad someone is finally asking me that! you think that person was actually Hitsugaya?

- well me a noob at writing, i'll edit it when the series is over.. don't worry u.-

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - ohh no problem, updating is mah thang! XD and can you please read it? ;-; so far no one read it, except for this one person that never reviewed.. and yes, Kai Hiwatari s2 s2 s2 hes like.. my idol! did you know i had a crush on him since i was in grade 4-6? hehe.. -random thought-

**Cathy-the Reader** - OMG NEW REVIEWER -glomps- hahha.. ohh heres the answer to those questions :o

- man dude.. i think you, '.' and '...' are all the same XD well anyways.. i'm kinda clueless about that part so i took a random guess, so yeah.. hope that really doesn't bug you

**iceprincess421** - ohh what will happen? xD

**tisstiss** - well.. come on.. this is like a fanfic.. i actually dont mind flames anymore so yeah.. well back to the topic we were on, it would be funny for them to do so! But yes, i understand its against the rules and all.. but that was a special, NOT TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORYLINE n-n

**Ritsikas** - yes im back in black.. -wears a shinigami robe- XD and yes, school sucks big time -.-;;

**KaRiSa** - aww sorry dude.. eheh i shall send you PM now and tell you :)

**buu** - LOL you mean if you got attacked? and thanks for the review new reviewer -glomps-

**animefangirlforever** - XD kittens.. they are evil little things.. haha that gives me such an idea.. -mwahaha- and heres your next chapter 


	22. Chapter 21: Spill The Beans, Lavi!

-pops out of thin air- LAWR!!!!! -hopes to scare a couple of people- hehe yo everyone!

wow.. its almost been.. 2 months since i've updates O.o;; wow, guys i'm really sorry about that

buuut no worries! heres the next chapter xD

but before we do, let me chit chat for just 2 minutes -notices tomatoes flying around the place- n.n;;

i've been have reviews either saying 'OMG LAVI! is that Lavi from D.Grey-Man' or 'Thats Lavi from D.Grey-Man right?'

yes.. i kinda stole some of the features and personalities from the main character 'Lavi' from D.Grey-Man, which i horribly forgot to mention at the start

though.. the last name 'Kazuki' isn't Lavi's real last name, just something i thought up from.. (Lavi in fact doesn't have a last name) and from the profile.. yes he has a sword.. but if you look for yourself his -shikai- is the same as the weapon Lavi mainly uses in the series  


if you guys seem to be a little confused, i RECOMMEND you guys to watch D.Grey-Man so you can see a preview of Lavi in my fic n-n

and another thing.. i have decided to make 2 more chapters before we end the series, since.. i feel liek it xD so be pumped up for it!

now to start the story! since its the holidays i shall try next week to finish of the next chapter, if not.. then wait for maybe 2-4 weeks once again u.u;; eheh..  


DISCLAIMS: Rei Rikkui, Mizuki Miyazaki and the current inn in Parabi are MINE! Lavi Kazuki is more from D.Grey-Man, but some of the changes in him are from ME! Matsumoto Rangiku and Hisagi Shuuhei are from Kubo  


---**  
**

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 21 – Spill The Beans, Lavi!**

Sitting down at the table, Lavi explained the story of what happened to Mizuki while Rei, Matsumoto and Hisagi simply sat there shocked to hear the words he spoke out of his mouth. After a couple of minutes speaking as well as drinking the water Hisagi gave him, he leaned back on his chair stretching his arms

"And that's what happened to Mizuki…"

"You still have many explaining to do before we let you off the hook, Lavi…"

"It's getting quite late, and I do need a good rest… can't we explain tomorrow?"

Whining a bit, Lavi yawned leaving Hisagi easily tempered

"You simply left us with more questions that needs to be answered! How can we wait till tomorrow?"

"Anyways we all have to head back to Soul Society tomorrow"

Rei butted into their ranting while Lavi simply sighed

"I can understand that… but do mind that I, as a traveller do need some good sleep each day to venture on tackling locations"

"Then can we ask three questions, each person each question?"

Matsumoto said wisely while they all gave an intense glare at Lavi, he simply looked at all three of them and sweat dropped

"Alright, alright! One question each person… boy you guys are sure serious about this whole thing…"

Hisagi, Rei and Matsumoto all huddled in together whispering to each other while giving a glance at Lavi who was still leaning back on his chair, after a couple of seconds they all sat back down properly while Hisagi crossed his arms

"Question one… do you have any idea's about these so called 'creatures' that attacked Mizuki?"

Leaning his head on his hand, he closed his eyes while his bandanna went down from his head

"Seriously… I have no clue about them, but I have herd tales about them being related to these creatures called 'relwarcs' in an old tale I herd…"

A bit annoyed Hisagi twitched his eyebrows while he looked to Rei who then flicked her hair with her hand

"Question two… in the alleyway when you were bandaging up Mizuki, did you do anything BAD with Mizuki? And boy, you better answer this truthfully…"

Blinking in shock, he simply smiled and raised his other hand

"Depends on what sort of 'bad' your relating to. If you mean the naughty way, no worries! I didn't do anything to her, simply bandaged her up. Though I didn't do a good job since it was around an area a bit too much for me… And if you mean the abusive way, heck no! I'd rather treat her with all my kind heart than torture her, I will never become that kind of person"

Suspicious of his first comment, she simply let it fly pass while Matsumoto leaned on the table giving him her usual flirty look

"Question three, the final question… you seem to be the first kindest warm hearted exile shinigami we have ever meet, mind explaining to us why you're an exile… bad boy?"

Smiling to her last comment, he got himself sitting up straight while he fixed up his bandanna

"Hah, would of thought shinigami's like the three of you would never ask…"

Getting his bandanna back on his head, he crossed his legs over his knees while he looked away from them

"Well, like I told Mizuki when we were having our little meal. I'm not like those stupid exile shinigami that were kicked out for being a bunch of bastards, rather a shinigami that thinks 'I'm sure Seireitei doesn't have all the information about everything; to know the places, the people, the news, the atmosphere… you have to be out of the duty of Seireitei and actually be out there to experience it'…"

"But that really doesn't answer my question Lavi, the question was basically why your exile"

"Ahh but I did tell you why, its simply because I wanted to venture on… but mainly my reason is to help out citizens or other shinigami's with their hollow situation, outside of Seireitei…"

"That simply makes you a traitor, in a oddly good way…"

Looking back at Hisagi who really wasn't happy about any of this, Lavi just raised his shoulders not caring about anything

"Guess you can say that, but I wouldn't classify myself as a 'traitor'… such harsh words for someone who's doing good"

"Then how did you get exiled? You must have done something so terrible to make Central 46 kick you out…"

"Sorry, but that's enough question answering for the day…"

Getting himself up, he stretched his arms while he looked around the inn

"Since it's already midnights…mind if I can stay here?"

"Not unless you answer more question for us."

"Aww come on dude, I'm sleepy already!"

"Get yourself another room to sleep then, free loader"

Looking back at Rei who yet again interrupted their convo, Lavi just smiled at her

"Your sure a hot head sweety"

"Don't call me that you free loader"

"Fine act like that… I'll just go back to my original staying post then"

Finally heading towards the door, he looked back at them with a rather evil smile

"But before I go, maybe I should warn you guys a bit… they attacked her once, you never know when they can attack her again…"

Looking in shock, they simply froze in the spot while Lavi smiled happily and started waving at them

"Well gotta go, see yah"

"Wait! Lavi"

About to close the door fully, he opened it a bit so his face pops through the tiny space while he looked at Matsumoto

"Hai? (yes)"

"You… can stay here if you want…"

Smirking in victory, he came inside while he raised his shoulders

"But I thought I wasn't welcome here-"

Realising Matsumoto zooming past locking the inn door with her keys, she started swinging them around while Rei and Hisagi started walking up to him very pissed

"But for the price of one more person, free loader…"

"…You have to answer all our questions, no complaints"

Slowly walking backwards, Lavi sweat dropped while he put his hands in front of him and started shaking them

"Now, now… no need to be hasty… I'll tell you guys everything you need to know for the cost of staying…"

"Oh but heres the fun part free loader…"

"And… that is…?"

"…Your coming with us back to Seireitei, so we can clearly write down all the info you will be telling us tonight. You may be good use to us and to Soul Soci-"

"EHHH!!!"

Shocked and scared at the same time, he turned around and headed towards the door but was then caught by the jacket by Rei

"Whoa what's with you Lavi? You seem to be afraid or something"

"That you will never understand! Now let me go! I'd rather go sleep outside in the alleyway with the cats instead of going back there!"

Sighing, Matsumoto and Hisagi decided to help her tie down Lavi to the chair

"Now stay still you free loader"

"Yada! Hanashite! (Let me go) I will not-"

"That'll shut you up, bad boy"

"Mmm! Mmm!"

"What's with you two and nicknames for this guy?"

"Well he's a free loader"

"As well as a bad boy"

"Mmm! Mmm!"

"Oh boy… this is gonna be one heck of a noisy night…"

They all brushed the dust of their hands while Lavi sat there crying his eyes out like a baby, trying to speak with his mouth tapped up

---

'_Reh dnuof yllanif ew! Reh dnuof yllanif ew!'_

_We finally found her… her? What do they mean by her? Why do they want me?_

_"Mizuki Ouy Retfa Era Yeht …"_

_But why? Why? Why are they after me? What do they want with me? What do I have that they need? I basically have nothing on me…_

_Lavi… please, tell me more… tell me, about all this…tell me more… about the… relwarcs…_

"_I swear to god that's all the information I know! Now let me go!"_

_Huh…?_

Slowly blinking her eyes open, Mizuki realised it was still nighttime as she pulled the covers off realising she was back in bed.

"Yeah, yeah Lavi… you did tell us before that you herd stuff about that tale, now spill the beans!"

"He's right, now come on… spill the beans, Lavi! Or should I say, free loader"

"Like I said before sweety, I only herd that the relwarcs are creatures of this tale called 'The Tale of the shinigami witch'! That's all!"

"But I'm sure they would have told you stuff about the tale"

"Sorry ma'am, but they didn't!"

"Liar…"

"Can't you guys ever believe me?"

_Boy… they are sure noisy…_

Rubbing her eyes, she slowly got up realising her wound didn't hurt as much as it used to while she headed towards the door and slammed it open. Lavi, Matsumoto, Rei and Hisagi all turned around and noticed her slowly walking up to them

"Just what are you guys talking about-"

She realised Hisagi, Matsumoto and Rei surround Lavi who was tied up to the chair while she raised an eyebrow

"Umm… why is Lavi like that?"

"Mizuki-chan! Thank goodness your up! Tell your so called friend to untie me"

"Ehh?"

Rei suddenly ran up to her as she gave her a big hug and turned back to Lavi

"Just ignore the free loader, anyways sorry for waking you up from Lavi's wining"

"Well that's because you guys are treating the person who risked his life to save your friend like a god dam prisoner!"

"We would of got you out long ago until you mentioned about that tale"

"What… tale?"

Mizuki suddenly walked up to Lavi as she got behind the chair and started untying the ropes; they all looked in shock while Matsumoto went up to her

"What are you doing Mizuki? He'll get away if you untie him!"

"Like he said… your all treating him like a prisoner, when he should have the highest respect around. He did save my life and treated these wounds for me"

When the ropes were finally gone he stood up and started stretching himself

"Thank you Mizuki-chan, at least SOME people here are nice"

"Shut it free loader"

"Aww come on Rei, be nice to Lavi…"

A bit shocked from hearing her name, Lavi crossed his arms and looked at Rei in disappointment

"So Rei is your name huh? Boy this is very disrespectful…"

"You mean… they haven't introduced themselves to you Lavi?"

"Not a bit…"

Crossing his arms, Mizuki looked at the trio who simply sweat dropped or didn't care at all. Rei then sighed while she stood in front of the three and bowed to Lavi

"The names Rei Rikkui, sorry for not introducing myself… free loader"

"I do have a name you know…"

"Fine then, Lovi…"

"…"

Matsumoto then stood beside Rei and winked at him

"Matsumoto Rangiku, hehe"

"Pleasure to meet you, Rangiku"

Smiling to make the atmosphere better, he then turned to Hisagi who took a look at him then simply looked away

"Hisagi Shuuhei…"

"Ohh a bunny? How cute"

"…Pfft"

He looked at him giving him a hard glare and looked away again, Lavi sweat dropped while Mizuki then sighed

"So what were you guys talking about this whole time?"

"Making Lovi spill some information about what happened to you, that's all"

"Will you please use another name?"

"No, Lovi sounds so much better for you"

"Thanks… not…"

Simply watching Rei start teasing Lavi, Mizuki giggled while she then stretched her arms yawning a bit

"Well guys, its past all your bed times! Everyone should be off to bed"

"Finally!"

"Guess your right Tsuki-chan, well see yah"

Rei ran of to her room while Matsumoto and Hisagi started heading off as well

"Better get some beauty sleep, see you guys tomorrow"

"You're still heading to Seireitei with us Lavi, no matter what…"

Sweat dropping in fear, everyone was gone except for Lavi and Mizuki. He sighted while he started stretching his arms while Mizuki tilted her head looking at him"

"Lavi…"

"Yes Mizuki-chan?"

"You afraid of Seireitei or something?"

"What? Oh no, no, no! Eheh…"

Looking away from her, she got a bit suspicious until she finally realised something while she started looking around the room

"Uhh… Lavi?"

"Mmm?"

"Which room are you gonna sleep in?"

"Huh?"

Looking around, he realised there was only 4 rooms other than the main room they were in, he then pointed to Mizuki room and smiled

"Well since there's no more rooms, why not just sleep with you?"

Blushing a bit, she noticed him smiling very oddly at her while she simply looked away

"Eto… Lavi… you do realise I'm only 150 and… a girl…"

"So? I'm 170 and currently single"

"Eheh… though I don't think it's a-"

Suddenly patting her head, she looked up at his cheeky smirk while he started laughing a bit

"Oh Mizuki, Mizuki… I was just joking with yah! I'll just sleep on the floor, but… can I borrow a cover of you?"

"Sure! Don't want you catching a cold"

Running back to her room, she quickly got a blanket while he got a hold of it then suddenly made it into a cape

"But before I head of to bed, you did ask me a question before… didn't you?"

"Eh?"

Suddenly getting some of the blanket around her, Lavi quickly sat down on the floor making Mizuki automatically falling on the floor. She then rubbed her head while she realised she was sitting on top of Lavi while she quickly shoved to one side of him, bowing her head

"Ahh gomen Lavi…"

"Its okay, anyways your light as"

"Heh…"

Suddenly getting comfy, Lavi leaned back a bit while Mizuki just sat there covering the blanket over her neck while she closed her eyes

Being here with Lavi… reminds me of that time… when we all watch winter come… when Hitsugaya was the one snuggling up with me…

"So Mizuki, your gonna ask the question again or what? Cause I'm only gonna tell you a bit about the tale…"

Popping out of her thoughts, she looked back to Lavi who looked at her a bit serious

"So you do know things about it"

"Yeah, but… from everyone else here… you need to know it most importantly"

"…But why me?"

"Because, they're after you Mizuki… I don't know why yet, but yeah… You need to know"

"Why is this tale and the relwarcs connected to each other?"

"Simple, its because the relwarcs were these fantasy creatures from on old tale people call 'The tale of the shinigami witch'. But what I don't get is why fantasy creatures appear now…"

"Tell me, about this tale… from what you know"

Talking in a serious tone, Lavi took one glance at her then laid down on the floor looking up to the ceiling

"We both should really be getting to sleep, so I'll make it short but still understanding for you…"

"I don't mind"

Taking in a deep breath, he released the air while he sighed

"The tale of the shinigami witch, one of the oldest and rarest tales all around Soul Society. It is that way because no one ever believes in the tale, or simply forgot it; but most people find the tale just something a very imaginative person created for the fun of rumours. Yet only little did people believe it, since they believe the relwarcs are in fact real… but who knows? We need the evidence from the own tale itself, the tale that is all about a shinigami girl who went to destroy all relwarcs for avenging her loved ones…"

"…Anything else?"

"Let me explain the main storyline a bit clearly…"

Clearing his throat, he used his arms as a pillow as he connected them together and put them behind his head

"A young shinigami girl who was known to be named Kasumi; a vice captain of a division which is still unknown, who lived a simple life with love all around her. With the one person she cared for the most, her boyfriend who is unknown but seemed to be a taichou of a division that is also unknown, and a grandma back in the poor places of Soul Society. She lived a life no one could ask for… that is… until the relwarcs arrived and destroyed everything she loved. Losing her grandma and her boyfriend, the loss caused her to seek revenge as she ventured on to the deep depths of where the relwarcs leader was…"

"There was a leader?"

"So they say, whatever I am saying now… we can't be sure of"

"Oh…"

"Rumours say that her boyfriend was the leader, some say that the leader was her grandma, some people say there was no leader but a monster who looked close to a human… who knows? But all is known is that one day other shinigami's headed towards the secret hiding spot just to see a blazing fire all around them, as they saw two figures inside the fire. This scene is known to be described as 'a witch burning at a stake'…"

"So the tale is named 'the tale of the shinigami witch' because of what they saw in the end, huh…"

"Precisely… and after all that, no one knows what happened before and after the fire. But when the fire was gone, no one ever saw anyone or anything that entered that place come back out alive, which includes Kasumi herself"

"So, people think she's dead?"

"Ahh, so they say… but who knows? This is simply a tale, we don't know what to believe… we don't even know if what I just told you today is real or not"

Thinking a lot for a moment, Lavi simply huddled up close to her making her pop out of her thoughts again

"So… you're deciding to come sleep with me tonight huh?"

Blushing a bit, she sweat dropped while he moved away from her while she got herself up

"Eheh… well thank you Lavi for explaining all that to me, though… still many questions are running through my mind"

"Hah, now you know how I feel… as a traveller trying to find out more information about it, as a back up job"

"Well… we should both head of to bed, goodnight Lavi"

"Nighty night Mizuki-chan, get some good sleep"

"You two… jyane"

Heading of back to her room, she closed the door and popped back into bed. Pulling the covered right up to her nose, she looked back up to the ceiling and sighed

_The tale of the shinigami witch… a tale that had the relwarcs in them… but, if it was a tale that everyone doesn't believe in, then how do I know if it's real? How do I know if those creatures I faced with last night were, relwarcs? They might have been a new kind of hollow? More questions are popping out of my mind, and I need to know answers!_

Getting a bit rustless with the covers, Mizuki simply put her face down on the pillow while she got a hold of the pillow and started hugging it

"_Ahh, so they say… but who knows? This is simply a tale, we don't know what to believe… we don't even know if what I just told you today is real or not"_

_But how will I find answers? It's a tale! Tales can be real or fake… What to believe?_

Getting a bit irritated, she pushed her face closer to the pillow while tensing her arms

_If I keep this up, I'll be staying up till morning… And getting black bludges under my eyes wont be good…_

Turning her head to the left, she closed her eyes still hugging the pillow while she sighed and headed of to sleep

**To Be Continued**

---**  
**

My.. my.. NOW you guys know a brief detail about the name of this story! But still a cliffy, yes yes n-n more info shall be known in the next series! And if your lucky.. i may put previews of the next chapter when this series are over n.- 

anyways.. LOL isn't Lavi just a teeny bit flirty? haha i'm making him act that way! wooo xD and wondering why hes acting like hes afraid of Seireitei? find out in the next chapter xOx  


and did you guys realise what Rei used to call Lavi? the 'free loader'? now doesn't that sound familiar?? xD credits to Kubo for that nickname the red headed kid uses for Renji XP oh the good times.  


**O.M.G for the 12 reviews s2!**

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - haha you realised Lavi was mainly from D.Grey-Man! harhar thanks for noticing :D. Well thats okay, i'm gonna post up chapter three.. even though i'm not getting reviews already 80 people are looking at it! hehe.. and did you get my B'Day PM? hehe hopefully you did!

**KaRiSa** - no problem dudette xD lovink your story!  


**NotSupposeToBeHere** - aww thanks for the review! heres your chapter maan! xP

**YukikoSaber** - ohh Lavi's a funny name? hehe yeah but its so kyoot s2! haha thanks for noticing that! yeah, i was kinda imagining the scene in my head.. and like most stuff, when people are searching.. one person would be around the area but not notice them xD hehe and thanks for gettng addiced! makes me feel like my mind isn't to crazy xP

**Haru** - hah such a small but meaningful review xO lol, yes.. the drama!

**Genetix Chiquita** - silly and too long? you mean the storyline?

**NarutoGirl52** - heh..heh.. your eyes burned? hopefully i don't damage them n.n;; thanks for lovink my story, though i know way better HitsuxOC stories around! like Karisa's and Ritsuka's u.u;; they totally OWN my story! ohh and this is making your feel better? wow, Kokoro no Uta can sure heal the sick xP and heres your next chapter!

**Cathy-the reader** - heres your update, hope you enjoy it non

**natamox** - DUUUUUDE!!!!! -goes spaztic- you FINALLY get your bum on the computer and review my story! wai wai -hits a tree- owchie.. haha yes, her mum is mean! but yeah.. you should read some more xD tank kyou for reviewing! hah if Anna reads my fanfic.. she will be like 'wtf' xP  


**FireyFlames** - -dinger goes of- YES! YOUR ARE CORRECT -hands a cookie- lol

**jannyjan** - aww nwn thanks for loving my story! and heres your next chapter, enjoy!

**natamox** - you read the second one xD yayies! -jumps around- glad your enjoying it 


	23. Chapter 22: The Flashback

GO JUMBO!!!! -runs around the place pretending to be a aeroplane-

hahaha xD konichiwa minna! boko wa kuma... KUMA! KUMA! KUMAaAaA :D -relates to Utada Hikaru's song 'Boku wa kuma'-

lmao, i drank red cordial.. can't blame me Uwu;;

yet again, it has been more than a month and two/three weeks since i posted up another chapter, my apologies again!

exams and school work has really been affecting my free time for imagination -sigh- stupid school.. but oh well!

well like i said before, i will be making one more really REALLY long chapter to finish off Kokoro No Uta - The Tale Of The Shinigami Witch!! and maybe after the series is done, a short authors note with some spoilers for the next series n-n i know your jumping around for it xD  


AND OTHER NEWS!

if you guys check out my profile page, you will see some stuff relating to this fanfic.. would like you guys to check it out! i got a opening and ending for the frst series, and a tiny poll i want you 'my lovely fantastic crazy people for reading my fanfic BUDDIES' to vote in

the poll is simple.. WHO WANTS HISAGI AND MATSUMOTO TO FALL IN LOVE???

do include in your reviews what you think of it, and maybe give me some PM's for hints on what i could do x)

well other than that, just keep up with my profile page.. i will be putting up some things and all.. and ON WITH THE STORY xP

NOTE 1: it may be a bit OCness with one specific part and all in this chapter, but i've got things plan for the next series... so please don't start flaming me for it -.- IT IS AN OC STORY NOW ISN'T IT? but i will include try to include things like Esponda's/Vizards/Arrancars/Aizen and crew stuff (wont add bounto's and the dolls since its a waste)

NOTE 2: this chapter contains spoilers, if you haven't watched/read the Aizen part of BLEACH.. you won't understand this chapter  


DISCLAIMS: Rei Rikkui and Mizuki Miyazaki are officially mine, Lavi Kasuki is mainly based of the character Lavi/Rabi in D.Grey-Man (though with little adjustments from me), Matsumoto Rangiku/Hisagi Shuuhei/Hiyosu/Rin/Urahara/Nemu/Kurotsuchi and Seireitei/Soul Society are from Kubo-san! -bows-**  
**

---**  
**

**Kokoro no Uta – The tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**Chapter 22 – The Flashback**

Heading back to Seireitei, the gang looked back at the town of Parabi while the sun was slowly rising over large town. The wind was blowing a bit fiercely causing all their clothes and hair to ride along with the current; everyone faced back forward and started walking off leaving Lavi standing there with his eyes all glittery from the water in his eyes, Mizuki was the only one who noticed while she stopped on the spot and turned around to face him

"Come on Lavi, continuing to look at Parabi especially when the sun it over it can really hurt your eyes"

Turning around to face her, he simply didn't look happier while an innocent puppy face appeared out of nowhere

"Oh, no… that's not why my eyes are like this…"

A bit confused, she then was about to open her mouth to speak until Hisagi walked past her and got his arms around his shoulders

"Now, now Lavi. Say goodbye to Parabi, and say hello to Seireitei we go!"

Suddenly reaching for his hand, Hisagi controlled Lavi's hand making him wave to the town while he started sobbing more. Mizuki sweat dropped while they all faced forward again and started walking off, during their walk there Hisagi and Lavi were in front of them while Matsumoto, Mizuki and Rei following behind. The group were totally silent thinking to themselves until Rei broke of the silence as she stood next to Lavi, leaning over so she could get a glance at his face

"So Lovi-kun, since were heading back to Seireitei and all… why not tell us a bit about your life in there before you were exiled?"

Getting a tiny bit more depressed, everyone else around him were also interested by Rei's question as they crowded around like a bunch of seagulls. Sighing, he then crossed his arms and closed his eyes

"You guys should appreciate that I am telling you quite details about me, since no one knows except for people who knew me back in Seireitei. But I won't explain all the details… just, how much I hate one specific person…"

Sucked in by his words, everyone was in total silence while he opened one eye to take a look around at everyone. Seeing how they were already waiting for him to talk again, he dropped his head hoping that they would get bored of him while he adjusted his headband with his eyes open again

"Sheesh… I don't know why I'm gonna say all this, but oh well…"

Taking in a deep breath, he looked at everyone one more time while finishing up fixing with his headband.

"Well… it started off back many years ago, back in Seireitei… where I was one of the main people in the research institute of the 12th division… helping out that, wicked man…"

"You mean good old Kurotsuchi taichou?"

Slowly turning his head around, he looked back at Matsumoto who asked that question while his face expression suddenly turned serious

"No, even worse… it was a man before him, a man that was filled with pure evilness…"

Still silent, everyone was thinking about who this person was until Rei started shaking her fist around the place; freaking out a couple of people in the small group

"Who is he? Argh tell us before I explode!"

Simply looking forward deep into his thoughts, Lavi ignored the anxious girl while the headband went down covering his mouth. Hisagi was the only one those was thinking intensely as an idea finally popped out of his head, though the idea made him raise a eyebrow

"Is this 'man' your referring to… is he, Kisuke… Urahara?"

Suddenly grasping his blade with his right hand, Lavi as well as everyone gasped at hearing the name come out of Hisagi's mouth. Looking down at his right hand itching to release the blade, he calmed himself down while his hand finally let go of the blade. Mizuki looked down at his blade then back up at his pissed of face while she was a bit worried about him, then finally gaining her voice she then tried pulling of a sweet smile

"So, because of Urahara… you left Seireitei and never want to come back, right Lavi?"

"But, why do you hate Urahara? He's such a good man, and he's even helping Soul Society! Anyways... he's not in Seireitei anymore, he's in the human world living a peaceful life as a business-"

"So I've herd from many other people, but Matsumoto-san… as well as all of you… you don't know anything about him, as much as I do"

Silence once again consumed the group while Lavi kept on looking down at the ground, Hisagi looked straight as he crossed his arms keeping an eye on him

"So, care to explain how Urahara-san is so 'evil' as you say?"

Looking up, he smirked at the comment while he connected his hands on placed them behind his head

"Gladly, though like I said before... I won't mention too much information…"

Suddenly picking up the pace, he stood in front of the whole group with his face still facing forward while he still had his hands on the back of its head

"Well… it started off like this… it was your average working day, if you were working with the research institute…"

---

Typing on one of many computers around a dark room with the only light are the computer screens, Lavi had his head on the keyboard peacefully snoring in his sleep. Various other people around on other computers simply watched as Lavi drooling on the keys on the keyboard, a large man with a rounded head and an extendable eyeball then stood up as he used his jacket and used it as a blanket for him. Simply watching him twitch a bit then go back to sleep again, another guy with a ponytail in front of his face stood next to the guy while they both looked at Lavi and smiled

"Another day, another hardworking day for Lavi as always… don't you think Hiyosu?"

The large man known as Hiyosu turned to the ponytail guy with a small smirk

"Well what do you expect? Lavi is taichou's favourite scientist here in the research institute; even I can't beat his unique skills in researching, and you can't either Rin"

The ponytail guy known as Rin looked up at him while he looked back at Lavi again with his arms crossed

"Yeah, yeah… I know that, but I think Lavi deserves all the credit anyways. Always helping us out and even sacrificing sleep time to do more research, I don't know why taichou's not considering Lavi as the new vice captain"

Looking back at his friend beside him, he simply raised his shoulders and headed back to his own computer

"Who knows? Taichou is quite, the mysterious taichou around… though he can't beat Byakuya with the most quiet taichou around"

Spinning around typing away on the keyboard, Rin simply sighed while he took a look at Lavi's computer to see some information about the boundary between a shinigami and hollow. He would of read more but he noticed Lavi slowly opening his eyes as he took a big step back and watched him raised his head up scratching his red hair

"Oww… not again! I slept on the keyboard once again... boy my head hurts when I do that…"

Turning around to see his fellow scientists, he let his bandanna fall down to his neck while he started yawning as well as stretching his arms

"Morning Rin, morning Hiyosu"

"Morning Lavi! Seems like you really didn't get some good sleep at all, didn't you?"

Fixing up his hair before putting his bandanna back on, he looked back at his computer screen sighing at his unfinished report

"Yeah, especially when you find out that your not even finished with your work… well better finish it off as soon as possible"

Sitting back down on his seat, Lavi started typing away while Rin tilted his head and walked behind his seat a bit worried

"Lavi… taichou said that this report has to be done in the next two weeks, you don't need to finish it right away… anyways"

Walking to the left side of the desk, he then moved himself so he could see Lavi's eyes while he started poking his cheeks

"You look like an old grandpa with panda eyes, which clearly means that you haven't been getting any sleep! As well as a break from all this work"

Moving his hands away from his face, Lavi continued typing up his report while he took one look back at Rin then back to the bright computer screen

"True, but this report is very important to taichou! The sooner he gets it, the more relief it is for me and everyone else here. Right Hiyosu?"

Stopping for a moment to spin his chair around to face Hiyosu, the rounded man noticed them looking at him while he took a deep sigh and looked back at them

"Lavi has a point Rin, all this information is what taichou needs for his latest invention. And we all know taichou; he loves to figure out new things for the sake of Soul Society, that's what made this small group come to life. So just let Lavi do whatever the heck he wants and let me go back to work, unlike Lavi I haven't even found one single good resources on this project"

Looking back at his computer screen, Rin sighed at his long comment while Lavi gave out a big grin as he put his focus back on his work. Typing away with quick speed, he then stopped all his movements and stared at the computer with a shocked face

"This can't be…"

Reading the computer screen once again, he then put on the biggest smile he ever done as he spinned around his seat with joy

"Guys! Quick! Look at this!"

Within a millisecond, both guys ran towards Lavi's computer and gasped at the sight

"Amazing Lavi! You've hit the jackpot!"

"Rin's gotta point there, everything we need to know about this research… it's all in this one document!"

Rin and Lavi took one glance at each other then suddenly started dancing around the place, while they were dancing Hiyosu kept on looking at the screen with yet again another smirk

"Excellent work Lavi, now all you gotta do is quickly write this whole thing up and give it into taichou! He will surely be praising your hard work"

Letting go of Rin's hand, he then walked back to his seat and started spinning around only twice and looked back at the screen. Stretching his hands while a small crack was herd from his knuckles, he then started typing away

"Taichou would be pleased after he sees this!"

---

Walking down the 12th division hallway, Lavi had a pile of paperwork stacked in his hands while he finally reached the door where his taichou Urahara Kisuke was. He balanced the paperwork with one hand while he used the other one to knock on the door

"Urahara taichou? It's me, Lavi"

"Oh Lavi, come on in"

Slowly and carefully getting his hand of the doorknob, he turned it while the door slowly opened for him to enter. Using his body to push the door open, he slowly walked in balancing the paperwork while he walked down to his desk and placed the paperwork down on it. Urahara raised an eyebrow taking a look at the paperwork while Lavi sweat dropped

"My, my… already in a week you have giving me the finished report, have you already found the information for me?"

"Yes, I've been staying up the whole week finding this information throughout various documents all over Soul Society. Hope its to your-"

"Oh my goodness…"

Butting into Lavi's speech, Urahara looked at the report and started going through each paper scanning through the information provided for him

"Excellent, excellent, excellent! The whole thing makes perfect sense!"

"Glad you like it taichou-"

Getting himself out of his seat, Urahara walked over to him and put both hands on his shoulders. Shocked from what his taichou was doing, Lavi was speechless while Urahara looked at him with a serious look

"Lavi, you always do an excellent job to every job I assign you with… and with such talent like yours, you should deserve a reward from me"

Speechless, Lavi blinked at his comment while a smile came on his face

"What, kind of reward you planning to give to me taichou?"

A smirk came on his face while he eyed the paperwork that he gave him, Lavi looked that way as well while he gasp at the thought

"You… can't be serious…?"

"Oh I'm serious alright, Lavi… You shall be the lucky person to watch me invent an invention"

Shocked at the last sentence he spoke out of his mouth, Urahara got his hands off his shoulders and went back to his desk to scan through the papers once again

"Though there's once thing you must promise me, Lavi…"

Turning back around to face his taichou, he raised his eyebrow at the question

"And… this promise is?"

"Pretend that this project was a complete failure, to every person who knows of this. Delete or erase all signs of your research and where you have found it, and make sure no one remembers anything about it…"

His eyes opened fully at what he has told him to do, Lavi clenched his fist as questions soon filled his head

"But, but why taichou? Why must I tell a lie to everyone? Why must I erase all the documents that don't even belong to me? Why must everyone not-"

"Its called 'simply keeping this as a secret'… that's all"

Not wanting to continue arguing with him, Lavi dropped the whole thing by bowing his head down

"Hai, I… understand taichou, I shall do everything you requested me to do"

"Good Lavi… oh, and one more thing"

Raising his head up a bit so he could take a look at him, Urahara folded his arms and looked down at him

"You will be spending more time with me than with the other scientists, the excuse will be that you will be helping me with personal research that you will be doing solo. Is that clear?"

"H… hai… taichou…"

"You shall be a special person watching me make inventions, especially this one"

"Hai… taichou… well, see you"

"I will give you a week to complete your task, then in the start of next week do report to my office at sunrise"

"Hai…"

Closing the door behind him, Lavi sighed while he started down at the floor with his back leaned against the door

"All this, to simply watch Urahara invent his latest inventions… is it something so, dangerous to know?"

---

"After that, I did what Urahara told me to do… erase or delete all information relating to the invention, tell everyone that Urahara didn't continue the invention plan, tell them to simply forget about it and move on… I watched him make his very last invention that was soon a complete failure, though throughout the process I learned that I did a stupid thing staying with him. Since he became obsessed with making this, making something I was glad that was never made. But what made him an evil man to me, was in fact watching him experiment on various souls. Watching him use them to see if it worked, only to see them end up turning into a hollow. It was painful to watch, so I dropped out the next month of watching and told him it was too much. At least he was nice to let me go, but always kept a watch over me just in case I spilled any information…"

Taking in a deep breath, everyone's breaths were taken away while Hisagi was the first to speak his mind

"Amazing, you were the only one who watched Urahara's process in making the Hogyoku"

"Trust me, its not that amazing…"

"So, what happened after that?"

Rei got Lavi back onto topic while he closed his eyes and went back into his past

"Well after a couple of years staying away from what he was doing, as you all know the Hogyoku was complete. Though I only knew this when he was exiled and kicked out of Soul Society, and from them to now I kept a low profile on the whole thing since I didn't want to risk myself from getting exiled from working with him. And after he was gone I for a short time was head of the research institute until… Kurotsuchi came in, as well as his modified daughter Nemu…"

A small shiver went down his spine after saying his name, soon after that his hands started shaking. Matsumoto noticed his actions and raised an eyebrow

"And… what's so bad about Kurotsuchi and Nemu?"

Jumping from hearing that name again, Lavi slowly turned his shaking head around to face Matsumoto

"Oh, nothing wrong about Nemu… its just… Kurotsuchi…"

"I thought you said he wasn't a wicked man"

"Yeah… he's not wicked… he's, scary… he freaks me out so much that I even get nightmares about him!"

Suddenly running behind Hisagi, he started shaking a bit more while Mizuki suddenly burst into laughter. Everyone was shocked about her actions while Lavi got a bit annoyed

"What's so funny? Have you even seen this guy, he is in Seireitei right now you know…"

Taking a while to control her laughter, Mizuki took a deep breath and looked back at Lavi

"Of course I've seen him, kinda scary with his face and single long fingernail… but its just so funny how you get nightmares about him"

Laughing a bit more, soon Matsumoto and Rei laughed along with her. Not feeling any better, he crossed his arms and looked away from the laughing queens

"Hmph, would you like me to finish off my story or not ladies?"

Quickly covering their mouths with their hands, Lavi cleared his throat and looked straight ahead where they could finally see a bit of Seireitei

"Well after Kurotsuchi and Nemu came in, they of course became the new taichou and vice captian of the 12th division. I was still around the research institute, but since I was always sleeping on the job they put me down lower and lower and treated me badly. Even though Rin and Hiyosu helped me out every time, Kurotsuchi found out about it and told them never to talk with me again while he then decided to kicked me out of the 12th division…"

"Ouch… that would hurt badly"

"Shh! Be quiet Rei, he was getting to the good part!"

"Well excuse me Matsumoto, never thought you could be so serious…"

"...Go on Lavi..."

Matsumoto was really grasp into his storytelling while Lavi simply sighed at the memories flashing back in his mind

"Well yeah, I was kicked out of the 12th division and then moved into the 7th division with good old Komamura. From then on I learned how to use my zanpaktou, though I've only reached shikai since after staying in the 7th division I had the thought of not wanting to stay by the rules of Seireitei no more… So I did something a little out of hand which caused them to exile me, while I took my zanpaktou with me and travel around Soul Society… and yeah, that's basically it… nothing more, nothing less"

Silence spread over the group once again while everyone was basically thinking to themselves in their minds, Hisagi as usual was about to speak out a question until Lavi put his hand in front of his face

"Ah, no questions! Be glad that you four are the first to know some information about Lavi himself"

Blinking, he didn't say a word and simply watched Lavi's hand drop to the floor while he stood in front of the group once again and crossed his arms

"Before we head back into Seireitei, which is just minutes away from us now… I just want, some clarifications with you guys…"

Looking at each of them, he then out of nowhere got his sword out as he patted the blade on his shoulders

"Now, if anyone here explains anything I say to anything other than the five of us… they will suffer what I would like to call 'Lavi's ride of hell', got that clear?"

Confused about this 'Lavi's ride of hell', everyone nodded their heads in agreement leaving Lavi smiling in joy

"That's great, cause I know that all of you would not want me to use my ride of hell on you…"

"Hah, and how do you know that hmm? I don't think I'll be scared of such thing"

Smiling back at Hisagi's comment, Lavi suddenly threw his sword in the air while it started spinning in a circle

"Man… (Grow) Oozuchi Kozuchi! (Size Shifting Hammer)"

Suddenly the sword turned into a hammer as it landed right into Lavi's hand, everyone face was filled with surprise to see Lavi release his zanpaktou. He then walked over to Hisagi and placed the hammer down on the floor

"Would you like to have a grip of my zanpaktou, bunny?"

Twitching at the name, he then got a hold of the hammer a tiny bit annoyed

"I already have someone calling me stupid names, no need for you to-"

"Lets go, Oozuchi Kozuchi!"

Suddenly the hammers stick started stretching out while Hisagi started flying up to the sky, Matsumoto, Rei and Mizuki simply froze at the sight while Lavi started snickering in the background

"Well, he said he wouldn't be afraid of my ride of hell… guess he was wrong"

Looking back at the terrified trio, his snickering suddenly turned into a evil laughter while he got a hold of the hammer while it shrunk back to its original size carrying Hisagi down with it

"Now… I shall repeat myself again, any one of you guys tell anyone other than us five here about what I just told you…"

They all took one small glance at Hisagi who was literally catching his breath from the shock while Lavi grinned evilly

"You will face the same fate as Hisagi, that's how serious I am about this… got that ladies?"

Nodding in an instant, they were all scared of Lavi's zanpaktou while he smiled and helped Hisagi stand back up

"I will… never underestimate… what you say… ever again…"

"That's a good to hear, now cheer up and lets get going before I seriously start regretting on coming back here"

Just seconds away from the entrance, the gatekeeper came back up once again while he took a glance down at the group. Realising Lavi helping up Hisagi who was still in the state of shock, he looked at him carefully getting a bit suspicious

"You may all go inside, except for the guy with the red hair"

Lavi panicked for a moment while he gave Hisagi to Rei and started walking off

"Well you herd what the big guy said, time for me to-"

"He's coming along with us… he has relevant information that Hitsugaya taichou need to know about, and Hitsugaya taichou is my taichou as well as Mizuki here"

Raising an eyebrow, Lavi was about to walk off again until Matsumoto got a hold of his jacket

"Hmm… I do realise that you are Matsumoto Rangiku, but I cannot risk someone who's not from Seireitei simply walk in here-"

"Oh, but he is from Seireitei!"

Pulling Lavi back, she then drew out his zanpaktou and raised it right in the air for the gatekeeper to see. Lavi stole it off her and drew it back in its case while the gatekeeper turned itself around getting ready to open the gate

"I see, well… you may all come in now"

Lifting up the gate, Lavi started sobbing even more while Matsumoto got Hisagi off Rei and gave him back to Lavi to take care of. He started shaking on the spot while Mizuki stood next to him and smiled

"Don't worry Lavi, we'll be heading towards the 9th and 10th division only. We won't be near the 7th or 12th division"

Looking back at Mizuki and her cheerful smile, he took a deep breath then sighed it out.

"Lets hope you're right… though, they are 2 divisions away from both 9th and 10th… and they may sense my reiatsu!"

Losing all his calmness, Mizuki realised the gate was already opened and watched Matsumoto and Rei run through to the other side. She looked back at Lavi who was simply staring right ahead of him while she started panicking

_I need to get him across the gate before he closed us out of Seireitei! But how can I-_

An idea suddenly came into her head while she took a look behind her and started panicked

"Uhh oh…"

Lavi suddenly realised Mizuki was still next to her, he raised an eyebrow and looked at her panicking face

"What, is it Mizuki? Something the matter?"

"I… I can sense his reiatsu"

Confusion was in his eyes while he started looking around the place, seeing if he could sense a familiar reiatsu

"What are you talking about, I can't feel anyone's-"

"AHH! Its Kurotsuchi's reiatsu!"

"WHAT!! HE FOUND ME ALREADY!!"

"LOOK OUT! HES RIGHT BEHIND US!"

"AHHH!!!!!"

Getting a hold of Hisagi, he ran right through the gate with such agility while waving his arms around like crazy. Mizuki quickly shympoed through just before the gate closed on her while she noticed Rei and Matsumoto sweat dropping as they watched Lavi run around the place, she shympoed right up to them and laughed for a moment also sweat dropping. Rei then turned herself around and pointed back at him

"What in the world did you tell him Tsuki-chan?"

Matsumoto sighed and went after him before he could kill Hisagi out there, Rei focused back on Mizuki who rolled her eyes around

"Eheh… just told him a little joke about Kurotsuchi taichou… didn't think he would, take it so seriously…"

Various other random shinigami's were watching Matsumoto who finally got a hold of Lavi who was simply knocked out from running into a wall, both girls sweat dropped from the embarrassment Matsumoto was facing while they both decided to help her with both guys

**To Be Continued**

---

yeah.. now you guys know a couple of things about Lavi :O i was really thinking on which division to put him in, and i was thinking of something funny with the 12th division so yeah xD i placed him there doing all the researching (kinda fits with how he knows about the tale, doesn't it?)

and for all you D.Grey-Man fans who are reading my fanfic, i knew you guys were laughing the most with the zanpaktou part XD hahaha 'Lavi's ride of hell'! i was thinking about his zanpaktou as well so i was thinking 'meh, make it like it is in the anime' so his zanpaktou's special ability is shape shifting ;) awesome yah?

oh, and hopefully the whole flashback of Lavi's past didn't confuse you all.. and as you would of watched/herd/read in Bleach, they said that Urahara made the Hogyoku by himself.. but then i wanted Lavi to fit into it so i only made him watched the start of the process, also made up the part with experimenting with souls that failed while they turned into hollows.. DONT THINK ITS FROM BLEACH! I MADE IT UP :)

and also, Rin and Hiyosu are really from BLEACH.. they just haven't been seen much, do check google and bleach websites for what they look like, i gave quite a good description of each of them

well other then that, i spent 8 hours typing this up.. and i have loads of homework to do, so yeah n-n;; hope you enjoyed it and i'll post up after a month or 3 weeks!

before i get to the reviews, someone already saw the MatsuxHisagi thing and reviewed me with her response.. so i'll put it up for now

_Matsumoto x Hisagi Poll  
Yes: 1  
_

_No: 0_

**Now, onto my lovely 7 reviewers!**

**NotSupposeToBeHere** - lol you will very happy after reading this chapter, thanks for always reviewing!

**Haru** - haha, well Hitsugaya will surely come in the next chapter (matter of fact i miss him ;o;) lol, yeah Lovi's a bit crazy.. hes crazy in this chapter xD and, you say Hitsugaya and Ishida?? oh my.. lucky bum xP

**KaRiSa** - lol well here you go Karisa!

**NarutosGirl52** - if you are needing to get glasses all because of this story.. i wont be happy ;w; LOL, well thanks for liking this story! don't eat me.. your acting just Gluttony from FMA

**Cici Linne** - aww thanks for that, heres your chappie

**Yukiko Tsukishirou** - well heres some information on Lavi's past in Seireitei, hope you enjoyed the facts n-n haha mines around December, so you have a long time to wait, ehehe... oh and to reply your review reply, my deviantart is 'amangorine'

**midane-hakose** - haha your smart for reading my profile page x3 thanks for the vote! and has my story done something good? wow.. thanks x) and sure we can be friends, the more the merrier we go to candy mountain XD and i looked at your fav and found a good beyblade story, thanks for that! -shakes hand-


	24. Authors Note

**Kokoro No Uta – The Tale of the Shinigami Witch**

**-Authors Note-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

-,-;; maan… how long has it been since I've updated this story…

ANYWAYS! On to the main point of this note N.N;;

As you can see, (checks last update date on this story) it has been three months since I've updated this story!  
And I'm very sorry that I really haven't been so –active- here…  
And also a VERY big apology for all of you, who would have though -OMG SHE FINALLY UPDATED KOU! (comes to to see it's an author note) Boo..-

Well yeah, like most authors (most humans to be more sure) we have a small thing called 'a busy life', which of course is filled with magical annoying creatures called _'teachers, him, friends and parents'_ who make us very busy in life with annoying spells called _'homework, work, confused mind, broken hearts and hanging out'_.  
And due to this, we are always busy and can easily get side tracked from various things they want to do (like writing stories, drawing and doing their usual internet stuff).  
So I'm guessing you guys already know why I'm not updating, yes?

Also another reason why I am taking my time on this chapter…  
I guess its quite easy, if you know what I mean sadly…  
...yes fokes, BLEACH for me, is getting quite old and oh so boring!  
Guess its because of all the spoilers and less actions that's taking place u.u;;

And also other reasons!  
I like other anime (e.g. D.Grey-Man / Beyblade / Naruto Shippuden) which makes me forget about BLEACH  
I've lost all my ideas for the whole story ;o; which is very bad…  
I do in fact am currently writing my own OC story filled with OC characters with an OC storyline… so yeah… my mind is currently very busy on that

SO maybe writing the last chapter, will surely in fact, take longer then I thought :);; cause I would in fact need my BLEACH obsession back and I need my Bleach-y creative mind work once more

…But then again, you guys may be thinking –but you need one more chapter to go!- and in a matter of fact…  
I DO! But in order for me to continue with the last chapter is to make a cliffy that can join up with the second series of KNU!

AND HERES WHERE YOU GUYS CAN HELP GOOD OLD YOZORA!

As you guys can see, well I can see… 16,076 of you have looked into my story, 40 of you have favoured my story and 33 of you guys have put me on alert, and would most likely be reading this right now… (wow, I never knew my story was THAT good) All of you guys can really, seriously, can help me out!

It's kinda, I mean seriously easy!!!  
_ ----Simply review this author's note or PM me with your creative minds now, simply say what you want to happen in the next chapter or even in the next series!----_  
But do remember there are a lot of you, so the best or creative idea will be chosen.  
Though maybe some of your ideas will be used in other chapters :)

NOW HERES WHERE THINGS GET ALL SPICY

If you guys haven't noticed on my profile page, I did recently put up a storyline for the next series of KNU…  
Well if you guys haven't seen it, here it is!

-----------------------------------

**Kokoro no Uta (Heart's Song) - Kasumi's Life**

…ALL BLEACH STUFF…  
Continues off "The tale of the Shinigami Witch"

Ever since the gang meet with the relwarc's and heard the tale off Lavi, things have become even more disastrous with Soul Society! And for the sake of Soul Society, Mizuki, Rei, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Lavi and Hitsugaya head out to try and search for any information on the only thing they know that may lead to this disaster… which is the tale itself…

_(Hitsugaya x Mizuki) (Rei x Lavi) And maybe depending on reviewers vote.. (Matsumoto x Hisagi)_

------------------------------------

TADA! (kaboom)  
There's the preview to the next series, sounds so spicy doesn't it?  
Hopefully I can continue with Kokoro no Uta and finish it off so I can be proud of myself for finishing off my first ever fanfic story!  
Man, just thinking about that makes me feel like I've achieved something so good ;o; (starts to cry)  
But can't cry now! Cause I really only almost finished 1/3 of the story!  
Yes fokes, there's more!!!!!  
So hopefully for how many years it may take me to do this, that all of you will still be there, sitting on the computer waiting for that special email with the 'Kokoro no Uta Alert' up!!

OH! AND SOME OTHER NOTES

I'm still doing the "WHO WANTS HISAGI AND MATSUMOTO TO FALL IN LOVE???" poll  
So if you forgot completely about it last chapter, do put up you're suggestions :P  
I do want to see you're reaction :3  
And heres the poll so far…

_Matsumoto x Hisagi Poll  
__Yes: 4  
No: 0_

Yeah… so far you guys want it to happen… haha that's good to hear n,n

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, MY FAVOURITE… REVIEWS!!

Thank you for the 9 reviews everyone!  
You make my days feel oh so special s2

_NotSupposeToBeHere_  
XD yeah, Lavi going crazy was funny, yet also kyoot n.n since I'm thinking about Lavi from D.Grey-Man. And I'm sorry that you have to wait some more for the next chapter n.n;;

_KaRiSa_  
Thankyou for reminding me that I do need to post, and thanks for reviewing!

_Yukiko Tsukishirou_  
LAWR already done a lotta thing with you on DA n,n cause yooh are my DA buddy! YAY BUDDIES 4 LYFE! And thanks for you're vote, haha maybe Matsu should be thinking that in the anime as well!

_Ritsikas_  
Aww thanks for being happy, hopefully this won't make you sad ;o; and yes, the ending was so.. random and cute xD

_midane-hakose_  
YAY FOR FRIENDSHIP (huggles) and yes... Lavi's ride of hell… I wouldn't mind riding it XP since I'll get to be with Lavi. And you should make your own story! I've known many others who got influenced by me, and even made better ones! So go ahead, I shall review it!

_larycuccumber2_  
Maaaaan! You're name reminds me of Lary the Cuccumber from Veggie Tales! Aww I love that show, you're a cool person! And thanks for your HisagixMatsumoto support!

_Haru_  
I'm sorry I haven't been updating, do forgive me Haru-chaan ;o; but please wait a bit more for the last one n,n

_nautikitti_  
thankyou very much!

_darkheart1992_  
Aww you do? Thankyoo so much! But please.. id you can.. wait for me to get my Bleachy-ness back so I can write the final chapter for the series u,n

**AND THANKYOU FOR ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO HAVE EITHER FAV, ALERTED OR HAS BEEN ALWAYS COMING TO CHECK MY STORY EVER SINCE FROM THE BEGINNING TO THE END!**

If it wasn't for you guys, I would of never continued this lame-to-me story!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Well once again guys, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
Please wait for me, onegaishimasu  
(bows down)  
But before I head off, do keep an eye on the profile page as I keep you guys with an update!  
And if you guys wanna preview of some art I've already made of Rei, Mizuki, Lavi and –of course- Hitsugaya check out my DA  
w w w . a m a n g o r i n e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m

Once again for the millionth time I'm very sorry and I'll see you guys around!

. - Yozora Nozomi - .


End file.
